Secundum Vita
by Takao1160
Summary: What would Harry do now that the Dark Lord is dead and he has survived? He never thought he would live and he was not prepared for it. Who will help him find his way and help him find himself? What of his best friends who are now dating each other. How will the trio fare in the new World Order? Pairings H/HR
1. Chapter 1

**SECUNDUM VITA**

The green eyed young man looked out his dormitory window. It had been seven days since he had fulfilled a prophesy that was predicted before he was born. A prophesy that had guided his life for the last seventeen years. The inevitable question had come after the third day, now what? What am I to do with my life from here when I never expected to survive?

His life up to this point and from the time of his eleventh birthday, when he learned that magic was real, was one of trials, training, and survival. In the end he had not won on his skill but on the knowledge that the true ownership of the mightiest wand to exist was his and not his nemesis. If Voldemort had known he would have lost to this world. His surviving to see this day he never believed possible. Yet, he was here breathing and had no clue what would happen next.

He looked out over the grounds below. The bodies did not litter it any longer but the signs of battle were still present. Every day it was getting better and the scars were slowly being removed from the school. He wished that the internal conflict he felt could be removed from his mind just like the castle grounds were being cleaned from the scars of war.

His thoughts were broken by the door being opened and a presence coming in to stand beside him at the window. From the corner of his eye he saw the red hair that determined that it was Ginny who was next to him. He could smell her strawberry shampoo and her perfume. "Morning Ginny how is your family doing?"

Ginny didn't look at him as she shrugged her shoulders "They are recovering as are all of us. They seem better today as compared to yesterday." Ginny stood there for many seconds and took glances at Harry every now and then. She finally gave a sigh as she turned to look at Harry "There is no way to deny it any longer. Things aren't the same… we are not the same people we were twelve months ago." She stated softly.

Harry turned to her "No, things are not the same." Harry agreed with her. He blinked "What is on your mind Ginny?"

Ginny looked into his eyes for a moment and her shoulders slumped down in defeat "Are we together Harry? Are we going to be boyfriend and girlfriend again?" she looked at him blankly as she finished asking her question.

Harry put his hands in his pockets and then looked down "I know what you want… to hear…" Harry hesitated for a second and then looked up at her "You know what? I really don't know what you want and despite that, it is not just your decision is it? It is my decision too." Harry declared before he stated "I suppose the adult thing to do is discuss it between us and find out what we both want."

Ginny eyes flashed as she watched in a slight detached amusement at his reaction. She had never heard Harry speak with such certainty before. It seemed the year apart had melted his shy disposition. His question and statements had brought her own thoughts to her mind, what did she want? She puzzled this for a moment and then looked at Harry "I think these are good questions."

Harry grinned at her "Ok, what do you want?"

Ginny looked out the window for many seconds "Last year the Ginny you knew would have said without hesitation to marry her long time love Harry Potter."

Harry did not reveal any emotion as he asked "Today, at this moment would that be your answer?"

Ginny looked at him before answering "Today, my response would be that a silly girl who thought she knew what love was probably didn't know shite about it. She was in love with a fantasy and a dream." Ginny grinned at him "Today she would say that Harry is a very handsome and heroic man but someone she has no clue about. How can any person truly love another when they know nothing about them?"

Harry looked at her and seemed to relax "Is it bad for me to feel relieved to hear you say that?"

Ginny hugged him suddenly "No Harry it is not bad. I think deep down you would never want to hurt me and you were expecting a young girl from last year to pawn all over you and expect her fantasy man to become her boyfriend." Ginny leaned back "The trouble is that you are Harry and not the boy who lived and I don't think that is a good basis for a long term relationship."

Harry put his arms around her "Wow, you are very different."

Ginny frowned as she said "A year under the care of the Carrow twins tends to change one's perspective. If nothing else it forces you to grow up."

Harry kissed her forehead "Is this something you need to talk about?"

Ginny's eyes flashed "Thank you for the offer but I don't need rescuing and I have a friend I go to when I need it. They are much better suited for a discussion like that because we lived it together."

Ginny paused "Now let us discuss what you want?"

Harry looked down at her and smiled "Besides the world forgetting about the last six years of my life and this whole Voldemort mess?" Ginny shook her head before Harry answered "I have no clue. I need time to adjust as I have been wrapped around defeating a Dark Lord and had no time to prepare for a life afterwards. I really don't know what I want and to be honest I never expected to be alive after all of this."

Ginny hugged him tighter and a tear rolled down her eye "I hate to hear you say things like that but somehow I think I always knew you felt like you were living on borrowed time." Ginny stepped back and wiped her eye and then smiled at him "First, I am very happy that you did not die. Second, you need to find yourself and your place in this world and lastly I do not want or need a boyfriend as you don't need a girlfriend to muddle the works up as you find what you need."

Harry frowned and then smiled "So how do I explain this to everyone? Did I get dumped or did I dump you?"

Ginny smiled and then hit him "Prat, if you have to ask then I dumped you and if you keep acting like a Prat I will put a rumor out that your man junk is small."

Harry looked shocked "You wouldn't dare?"

Ginny smirked "Why not? You will probable deserve it."

Harry smirked back and crossed his arms "Go ahead! For you to do that you have to admit that you had seen it and felt it inside you to know for sure."

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise "Harry Potter you would besmirch my honor like that?"

Harry pointed his finger at her "I might remind you Miss Weasley that it would be your own contrivances that would besmirch your honor." Harry re-crossed his arms "Besides I have nothing to fear as I would just have to bed all the women to prove you are lying."

Ginny looked a little taken back by his words and attitude "You wouldn't do that, would you?"

Harry leaned down to look her in the eyes "Every girl you whisper too I will assume you are spreading the rumor to."

Ginny stepped away from him and then suddenly smirked back at him "Oh, this could be fun. I wonder where Romilda Vane or Millicent Bulstrode are right now?" Ginny turned to leave and then suddenly was turned and pinned to the wall.

Harry held her hands above her head "You are not above being put over my knee and spanked." Ginny looked at him and then fell deeply into his emerald eyes. Her body reacted to what he was doing. He had unexpectedly started on one of her favorite fantasies, to be taken and ravished. Her nipples became hard.

Harry noticed her nipples stretching her shirt and looked down which caused their eye contact to break and for her to look down and see what he was looking at. She immediately became embarrassed. Harry saw her reaction and his lopsided grin took over.

Harry took his one hand and ran it down the side of her body and then started running his fingers across her thigh and up her stomach "Ginny, since you are determined to ruin my reputation with your little story, then it is only fair that we should be together one time so you know what you are lying about."

Harry then took his fingers and ran circles around one of her nipples. This caused Ginny to breathe harder and let a little moan out causing her even more embarrassment.

Ginny looked at his face and suddenly got mad at his smirk "Potter you think you are man enough to handle this?" Ginny gave him a little grin "You probable can't even get it up." She stated with force to him.

Harry smiled more and then he took his hand and ran it between her legs which caused Ginny's breath to hitch "What is your fantasy Ginny as it seems the slightest touch brings a reaction. Perhaps you liked to be played like a fine violin." Ginny was unable to respond as she was reacting to the pleasant sensations she was receiving.

Harry continued as Ginny was held up by her arms. Harry began to unbutton her shirt and danced his fingers across her skin. "I will leave you hanging right on the edge until you tell me." Harry had reached her jeans and unsnapped them and rolled them down her legs. He took his hand and caressed her womanhood causing a collective shudder and moan from her.

"What is it you want Ginny?" Harry asked as his lips worked on her neck.

Ginny rolled her head to the side and in a heavy breath stated "To be taken by the boy who lived. To be overwhelmed by him." Harry then began to remove her clothes.

Ginny was lying on top of Harry and she sat up straddling his waist she looked at him and smiled down before Harry spoke up "Did I…Did I go too far…did I force you to do this?"

Ginny laughed at him "Harry, you in no way forced me into anything. She lay back down and kissed his lips. You did in fact give me the best damn orgasms and a memory I will always cherish." Ginny smiled and then looked sullen "The problem is that my number one fantasy was fulfilled by the boy who lived and I love him to death."

Ginny placed her arms across his chest "I am not in his bed now, I am in Harry's bed and I don't love him the way I love the fantasy. I don't love him like a woman should love a husband and I know that."

Harry put his hand behind his head "I think I should be insulted."

Ginny smiled and then rubbed his face "I am acknowledging that what I was in love with is not you Harry but an image that was created about you. It is not enough for a long term relationship and I care enough about you to realize that you want something more. I want to see you get that Harry. You deserve that but it will never be with me."

Harry looked at her "So what was all this?"

Ginny seemed indifferent as she began to talk "It was my need to not wonder for the rest of my life about what if and I hope that you won't feel used."

Harry reached up and touched her face "I probably should but I feel like saying thank you because I know that we would never last as a couple." Harry removed his hand "You are a real firecracker in bed and in the future if you want to have some fun I could be swayed."

Ginny sat up and primped her hair "You can't handle my womanly charms Harry." She said with a laugh.

Harry laughed with her and then added "Yes, well you are going to explain to your brother why we fucked and then broke up."

Ginny smiled at him "Technically we didn't get back together we just shagged. As for my brother, I am tired of others directing my life and who I shag -it is not his business."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

They talked for a few more minutes until they heard yelling coming from down stairs. Suddenly the door burst open and they heard Ron talking loudly "Really Hermione I can't go with you right now. My family needs me."

Hermione looked mad "You promised me Ron! You promised me you would help me find my parents and bring them back."

Ron turned on her "Yes, I did but you are being an impatient and selfish bitch about this. I can't leave right now because of my family."

Hermione stepped back in shock to hear Ron call her that. What surprised her even more is when Harry jumped out from his bed and slammed Ron against the wall "You take it back Ron. You take it back right now or I swear to god I will beat the shite out of you."

Ron growled and grabbed Harry's hands "I will not take it back. She is being unreasonable and wants to go to Australia this Friday to find her Mum and Dad. I can't leave my family right now."

Harry reacted to his words "Fine then. When can you go with her?"

Ron looked shocked to be asked this question "I don't know maybe in a few months, when it feels right."

Harry face turned red "Ron you git! Hermione has done more for both of us than anybody has a right to expect from another. She doesn't deserve to be treated like this or to be called names. You will apologize to her."

Ron's face turned red as he was getting madder "I will not! She is being her normal, bossy, know-it -all self and is not respecting my needs."

Hermione stepped forward "Ronald I wanted to leave last week but I waited until you had time with your family. I waited out of respect for your needs." Hermione had tears coming from her eyes.

Ron smirked at her "Bullshit because if you really cared about my needs then you would wait to go find your parents."

Hermione sat down heavily on a bed "It's always going to be this way with you, isn't it?" Hermione looked up at him "Your life, your drama, your quidditch is always going to be more important than me or anyone else in your life." Hermione wiped her eyes "That is why you have been pressuring me to sleep with you because you don't really care about me, just what you want or need."

Ron just looked at her and showed no concern. Hermione stared at him and then stated "I am not a possession Ron. I don't need this and we are officially through. I don't need you to come with me to find my parents."

Harry dropped Ron and went over to Hermione and held out his hand "Hermione you are not going alone I promise you that. If you want to leave today I will be ready in thirty minutes." Harry told her.

Ron got a little bit angry "You both like going off together alone. Just like you two to do that to me. Since Harry doesn't have any family I guess it works out well for all concerned." Harry's face revealed a grimace at Ron's words.

What surprised them all is when Harry's bed curtain flew open and a fully nude Ginny stomped over to Ron. "Have you totally lost it? Your girlfriend just asked for your help and you turn her down and called her a bitch in the process. Your other best friend is trying to tell you that you are acting like a Prat so you insult him too."

Ginny slapped his face "Your own sister is telling you that you are acting like a Prat, maybe Ronald, you should look around and quit acting like a Prat."

Ron looked even madder "I don't think a little slut like your self has any right to tell me how to act."

Harry didn't hesitate and jumped up and decked Ron. Ron fell down and hit the floor hard. "Ginny is anything but a slut Ron and I won't have you talk about her or Hermione badly. You say another word except to apologize and I will put you in the hospital."

Ron looked up from the floor "When are you and Ginny getting married?"

Ginny spoke up "We are not getting married, in fact we are not boyfriend or girlfriend anymore."

Ron rose up "So you broke up with Ginny after having sex with her?" Ron had gotten the rest of the way up and was standing in front of Harry trying to look very menacing.

He didn't stand there very long as Ginny hit him square in the nose "You really are stupid aren't you? Harry didn't break up with me I broke up with him. I don't love him as Harry and it was my decision not his."

Ron looked at her holding his nose "You slept with him after you did this?"

Ginny laughed at him "Yes and you are that stupid." Ginny smirked "We didn't sleep, we fucked our brains out and it was wonderful and I will always cherish that memory." Hermione snorted in the back ground trying to hold in a laugh as Ginny continued "As of right now who I fuck or don't fuck is none of your business."

Ron's eyes widened as he heard all of this "You are a scarlet woman and no decent man will have you."

Harry scoffed at his words "Ron, what planet do you live on because I guarantee that any place I am that Ginny will always be welcome, even if she brings another man. She is a lady in all respects to me."

Ron spat back "Just like a half blood orphan to say something like that."

Hermione jumped up and then punched Ron in the gut "Don't you dare talk about Harry that way. He has more decency in his little finger than most everybody else in this world. That is twice you have disparaged his back ground and lack of a family. I will not stand for that!" Ron had the wind knocked out of him and fell down.

Hermione crossed her arms "Ron, the only difference between you and Draco Malfoy is nothing other than you are in different houses. At Least Draco I can respect for putting forth effort to work for what he wants otherwise both of your views of the world are skewed. I will have nothing further to do with you."

Hermione turned to Harry and looked at him and then looked at his unclothed body. She gave him a little smirk and then looked into his eyes "Nice equipment Potter but you will have to promise to wear some clothes if you come to Australia with me."

Harry looked at her and then smiled "I don't know that is a lot to ask for from any guy." Ginny and Hermione began to giggle. Harry turned and went to his trunk "I suppose we all have to make sacrifices for the greater good."

Ginny nudge Hermione "Are you sure you want him to cover that nice arse?"

Hermione looked shocked by the question but answered without thinking "No, but I think it would cause too many problems otherwise." Hermione held her chin "I only have enough money to cover a single hotel room and you are sure you have no claim to him?"

Ginny looked shocked and then smiled before answering "None what so ever bookworm. Do I detect that someone is about to take the pencil out of their ass."

Ron scoffed at their conversation and then stomped out of the dorm. Hermione looked over at Ginny "You are not going to change your mind about Harry later?"

Ginny looked at him and then back "No, he needs someone else. He needs someone he trusts and that can handle all his moods. I was in love with the boy that lived and not Harry." Ginny turned to look at her and then smiled "He needs someone like you."

Harry turned and looked at them "You know I am standing right here and I have heard every word you have said."

Ginny quipped back "Yes, we know and you can go back to standing there looking handsome. You do make good eye candy after all."

Hermione and Ginny laughed at his expression before Hermione asked "So did you break him in right?"

Ginny huffed "It was only one session and it was more about my fantasy, than coaching him and he played me like a violin and it was a masterful performance I must say."

Hermione looked at her "Your favorite one?" Ginny nodded with a smirk and winked at her as she knew they both shared a similar fantasy. Hermione's involved a captain pirate. Hermione let out a sigh.

Harry had heard and was getting a little annoyed and walked over very close to Hermione "Have you two divided the spoils of war yet?"

Hermione smiled "Maybe but we will let you know when it needs to concern you." She said gruffly.

Harry frowned at her "Really?"

Ginny leaned over to him "Did Hermione ever tell you a story about a vigorous Captain Pirate and his female captive, a very young and nubile, quite virgin captive."

Harry arched his eyebrows "No, I don't think she did." Harry turned to Hermione to look into her soft brown eyes. He kept looking as he walked forward into her space and forced her to walk backwards until the walled stopped her. When it did he quickly moved to place his arms on both sides of her. She jumped as he trapped her against the wall.

Harry kept looking into her eyes and watched many emotions play upon them "Well, my fair maiden it seems to me I did not know my best friend as well as I thought. What do you have to say for yourself?" Harry was mere inches from her lips and he could feel her breathing quicken.

Hermione looked into his beautiful green eyes and suddenly his closeness felt very compelling to her. "I…I…we never brought this subject up."

Harry watched her and then stated softly with a whisper "I want to always be your friend first and anything else second. If I lost you out of my life for good then I wouldn't want to be here anymore."

Hermione looked concerned and then her look softened "I promise I will always be your friend first."

Harry leaned forward and whispered in her ear "If you want me to kiss you and take any and all liberties with you then you have to say yes, my Captain! For my next question" Harry leaned back as "Do you wish to be my girlfriend?"

Hermione gasped and then gave a small smirk as she grabbed his shirt "I don't know are you asking as the boy who lived or as my Harry."

Harry smiled "Harry, just as your Harry."

Hermione smiled and then gave him a smoldering kiss before whispering in his ear "Yes, my captain."

Harry and Hermione kissed deeply before coming up for air a few minutes later. Harry placed his head on her forehead "Wow, I never knew it could be like that."

Hermione brushed his lips with hers "Me neither, it was brilliant." Hermione sighed "Can we go pack to leave tomorrow morning?" Hermione looked into his eyes "Then I want to come in here and sleep in your bed with you." Hermione seemed unsure for a second "Can we not go all the way tonight?"

Harry smiled "We will wait until you are ready but why the hurry?"

Hermione smiled "First I am going to sleep in the nude so, when I get out of your bed in the morning and Ron sees me it will drive him crazy. Second, we could do other things that might be just as much fun."

Harry quickly stated "You had me at 'Nude'" Hermione laughed.

Hermione kissed his cheek see you in an hour. She left the room and headed for hers.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Ron woke up early the next morning because he kept hearing a noise from across the room. He turned over to see Hermione opening Harry's bed curtain. What really made his eyes open is that Hermione had not a stitch of clothes on. She stood up and then stretched her arms up and exposed her whole body.

Hermione turned back to speak to Harry "Potter I am sore as hell and especially down there and it is all your fault."

Ron heard Harry reply back "You weren't complaining last night in between the moaning and screaming."

Ron's thought began to work overtime, Potter and Hermione had sex? Potter and his sister did it yesterday? This was just outrageous. Ron got out of bed and stomped over to them. Harry stood up besides Hermione and watched him.

"What is this? I wait seven months as your boyfriend and you wouldn't even let me cop a feel and now you sleep with him?" Ron asked her as he pointed at Harry.

Hermione didn't even try to cover herself as she looked at him "Well it was really a simple decision for me as I reflected upon all three of us together. Harry has not done anything to ever hurt me, even if he was mad at me. He has always supported and taken care of me."

Hermione pointed at Ron "While you on the other hand practically made me do your homework, have called me many names, made fun of me, and argued when you didn't get your way. Remember it was your abuse that drove me to be in that restroom when the troll came and Harry came to save me. When I thought about it yesterday I came running to Harry's bed to fuck him and it was an easy decision for me."

Ron stood there for a second in dis-belief "He just slept with Ginny yesterday and he is a two timing bastard."

Hermione smirked at him "Ron she broke up with him or was that she broke him in." Harry began to laugh which made Ron turn red.

"It's real easy as it was based on trust. I trust Harry more than I trust you." Hermione stated and then added "Besides you have absolutely no say in what I do or who I fuck." Hermione turned to Harry "Bring your soap and shampoo love and let's get a shower before we dress before breakfast." Hermione turned and left Ron staring at her backside.

Harry followed her and then a squeal with a peel of laughter came from the bathroom. Ron was still standing there as Neville Longbottom said out loud "Man Hermione is an absolutely stunning woman. Don't you wish you had been much nicer to her?"

Ron turned to look at him "Oh, shut up!" Ron then stomped back to his bed.

Neville then thought he would add a little insult to his injury "You really messed up Ron because based on the noises coming from Harry's bed last night I bet she is a wild one in bed, I wish I was Harry right now." Ron didn't say anything in reply.

Harry and Hermione, in between their laughter of Ron, finished showering They dressed and took their chests with them to the great hall. When they arrived they sat across from Ginny who sat there and looked at them smugly. Hermione blushed a little bit.

Ginny just leaned over and whispered "Do I need to warn you about hurting Harry and the consequences?" Hermione stopped buttering her toast and looked at her in shock. When Ginny just let out a tiny smile it caused Hermione to smile too.

"I suppose it is all part of the experience of being a Harry Potter girl, so let me hear it." Hermione feigned exasperation.

Ginny almost laughed "Don't make me come and sleep with Harry again because you didn't take care of him."

Hermione sat there stunned "Wait where is the part about breaking his heart and I will break your legs?"

Ginny chuckled at her "That is old school and now a days we threaten to sleep with them."

Hermione shook her head "Noted!"

Neville sat next to Ginny and gave her a hug "Morning Gin. You missed a real show in the boy's dorm this morning."

Ginny put her elbow on the table to hold her chin "Oh, Nev don't keep me in suspense. Please tell me all the sordid details."

Neville smiled as he began talking with his hands "Some bird shows up in the room buck naked walking around like she owned the place. I was half asleep and I swore she looked a lot like Hermione but of course I knew that couldn't be right. Anyway the bird stretches and flaunts her quite exquisite and beautiful assets for everyone to see.

Then I heard your brother start yelling and screaming like an idiot before the pretty bird walked into the shower with Mr. Potter. They didn't come out for about twenty-two minutes but I was half asleep so I could be wrong about that." All of them chuckled.

Hermione was blushing profusely but laughing at the same time. Hermione was eating her toast when Luna called forth "Hermione Granger front and center at the Ravenclaw table please." Luna pointed her finger at her "You have some explaining to do Lucy?"

All the muggleborn started laughing at Luna's use of a movie reference. Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and guided her over to talk with the blonde girl. Neville scooted in front of Harry "So you and Hermione, huh?" Neville asked him.

Harry looked at Hermione "Yes, as of yesterday. We are leaving for Australia this morning to find her parents."

Neville smiled "Good for you. She and Ron were wrong for each other." Harry nodded his agreement. Neville sighed "Harry I want to date Ginny. We spent a lot of time together this year and well, it clicked with us. I want to date her and but I need to know how you feel about that?"

Harry looked at Nev and then at Ginny before he turned back to Neville "I didn't see it before but it makes sense. You aren't planning on hurting her are you?

Neville looked shocked "Are you kidding me? She would hurt me so bad that there wouldn't be anything left for her brothers or you. I am not that stupid."

Harry sighed "Ok, good. Ginny needs someone like you to balance her out.

Harry and Neville continued to discuss things when the hall doors slammed open "Ginerva Weasley you will come with me immediately!"

Ginny stood up as her mother rushed towards her "I don't think so!" Ginny stated. This caused Molly to stop short as Ginny had her wand out and held down.

Harry then noticed that Ron was standing by the hall door with a smug look on his face. Harry went over to stand close by as did Neville.

"Ginerva I have heard some disturbing things and I want to discuss them with you in private." Molly stated.

Ginny looked at her "Things you heard from Ron?"

Molly looked flustered "I have heard some things and it doesn't matter who told me."

Ginny didn't give her an inch "If it doesn't matter then why are you afraid to say who told them to you?"

Molly looked very mad "Ginerva, enough of this foolishness. Come with me."

Ginny stood her ground "No, because I know you and despite what the real truth is you have already determined what the truth is and will try to punish me. That is what Ron is hoping for."

Molly started to move forward to grab her and Ginny struck quickly with a stinging hex before stating "That was a warning!" Molly stepped back two more steps.

Molly held her hand in pain "Ginerva Weasley what is wrong with you? I am your mother and you will do as I say."

Ginny looked at her "No I won't, not any more. In one month I turn seventeen and I am of the age of majority. I will not tolerate your interference and you are treating me like a child." Ginny continued "Let's talk about your Prat of a son and why he came crying to his mummy this morning." Ginny smirked at Ron while his face turned red.

Molly answered with a stern voice "Ginerva, this is not the time or place for that discussion, we should do this in private."

Ginny gave her a small smirk "You mean you wanted privacy when you stomped in the main hall just now and screeched at the top of your lungs in front of all my friends and classmates? If you wanted privacy, then you should have not done that or perhaps you just wanted to embarrass me?"

Molly's mouth was now open in shock. As she looked at Ginny she saw not her little girl anymore but a young lady who had matured. "I am sorry Ginny. I should not have done that." Molly looked up "May we please talk in private."

Ginny looked at her "No, you and Ron started this in public so I say lets finish it where it started. First, your Prat of a son refuses to help Hermione find her parents after he promised to do so."

Molly looked around "Ginny, our family has suffered enough and this is a time we should stick together. I asked him not to go."

Ginny looked at her "What about what Hermione needs?"

Molly looked contrite "I am sorry Hermione but we can look out for you until your parents can be found and brought back."

Hermione looked at her "So Ron can't go because you said no? That is really manly of you Ron!" Hermione sniped at him. Ron's face turned a deeper shade of red as a few snickers were heard in the main hall.

Molly responded "Hermione dear that is no way to treat your boyfriend!"

Hermione smiled and then stepped over the Ravenclaw Table and then stood in front of Harry and gave him a kiss with tongue and then hooked her hand right at the top of his pants. She looked at Molly "Trust me Molly I know how to satisfy my man, in all the right ways." Cat calls and hoots were heard throughout the hall.

Molly's face turned bright red "I meant the way you are treating your boyfriend Ron."

Ginny interrupted "Well Molly since yesterday, after Hermione dumped the momma's boy Ronnikins, she then accepted Harry advances and became his girlfriend. That was after Ron called her a selfish Bitch! That pretty much ended her relationship with him and I don't blame her."

Molly looked confused as she looked at her and then over at Ron "What is she talking about Ron?"

Ron tried to answer but became tongue tied quickly "Well I… you see…" Ron then got red in the face and yelled "You told me to stay around and I could not go to Australia, so what was I supposed to do? She kept demanding I go and would not shut up about it."

Ginny smiled "You see Molly, Ron is trying to manipulate you to manipulate me and punish me for what he did wrong because he listened to you instead of helping his girlfriend like he should have." Ginny sighed and continued "Now, you are in the great hall to do his bidding without getting all the facts and this is why I am not going to play along anymore."

Neville came up behind Ginny and put his hand on her shoulder. He whispered to her "I got your back Gin." Ginny smiled and placed her hand on top of his.

Molly looked at her "Ron states that you slept with Harry yesterday after you broke up with him. Then last night Hermione slept with Harry."

Hermione chuckled "That is not the truth. I am still a virgin and what Ron thinks has happened was all a play for his benefit."

Ron got very angry "Ginny came out of Harry's bed without a stitch of clothes on yesterday and then Hermione came out without clothes before gallivanting naked all over the boy's dorm this morning. I saw it all and you can't deny it."

Hermione looked at Ron "So automatically that means we fucked Harry?" Hermione smiled "That is exactly why we put on that show for your benefit because we knew how jealous it would make you and as always your jealousy of Harry overrode your brain."

Ron looked at both of them with confusion "You didn't sleep with Harry?"

Harry snickered at him "Well sleeping was about all we did and this morning Ron you showed your true colors and now everybody can see what you are about." Harry shook his head "I shouldn't be surprised as you left Hermione and I high and dry after two months on our quest to find Voldemort's horcruxes, so why should this be any different. Your friend, who has done so much for us ask for your help and you left her high and dry. It is what you do and it is the reason I will never ever call you a friend ever again."

Hermione responded as well "That goes for me as too. You don't care about anyone but yourself."

Ginny stood up straighter and then looked at her mother "After being threatened everyday for the last nine months by death eaters I will not tolerate being treated like a child. They certainly didn't."

Molly placed her hands on her hips "That is exactly what you are a child. You are under my care for one more month and there is nothing you can do about it."

Harry looked at Molly and then at Ginny. He raised his wand "Expecto Patronum!" A Stag came out from his wand. The stag pranced around and then looked at Harry "Arthur Weasley, Lord Potter request your presence at Hogwart's main Hall immediately in reference to a family debt owed to the Potter Family." Harry turned to Molly "I can do something about it and I am going to."

Molly's mouth flopped open "Harry what are you up to?"

Harry looked at her "I am balancing the scales and I am going to take care of people I care about. Since you won't listen to reason, then I will make everything simple for you."

Five minutes later Arthur Weasley walked into the main hall and looked around in concern. When he saw Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Neville facing off with Molly his frowned deepened. "What is going on here?"

Molly immediately began talking over everyone else. Harry crossed his arms and said nothing while Molly continued. When she said that Ginny was acting like a tart, Harry flicked his hand and silenced her. Arthur looked on while Molly talked animatedly with no sound.

Harry looked at him "Arthur, I called you here because Ginny is being treated unfairly and I have decided to do something about it. I am calling in her life debt by taking her as my property until she becomes of legal age." Harry looked at Ginny "Until she reaches legal age she can do what she wants and can live at any of my properties. When she has reached legal age she can do what she wants and can live at any of my properties."

Arthur sighed and rubbed his face "I take it that Molly is being perhaps unreasonable?"

Harry nodded in the affirmative. "Ginny deserves better than that." Harry came forward and handed Arthur a scroll. Arthur rolled it out and began to read as Harry explained what he was looking at "Dumbledore and Molly attempted to do a marriage contract for me and Ginny when I was eleven and she was nine. Last year when I reached majority I had my parent's will read. Dumbledore was never, nor could he ever have been my guardian and I had the contract voided."

Arthur looked at Harry and then scowled at Molly "Harry I swear I didn't know about this."

Harry grinned at him "I know Arthur, because you didn't sign it, it was never legal anyway. Only you as the head of the Weasley's could make a legal marriage contract for your daughter."

Hermione spoke up "Three years ago Molly attempted to get my parent's to sign a marriage contract for me and Ronald. My parents refused of course."

Harry looked over at her with concern and then frowned at Molly "I think I understand exactly why Ron is like he is now. " Harry stated before turning to Arthur "Your son in the last twelve hours has lost his two best friends and he has lost his girlfriend. Hermione and I are now boyfriend and girlfriend, and Ginny is fed up with Molly interfering in her life."

Ron interrupted Harry by holding his Wand in the air "I will make sure Potter that I will get the one thing you really want. I am going to get the girl from you Potter!" Ron smiled and then started to gloat "I call forth the life debt of Hermione Jane Granger for saving her from the troll in second year." Ron stated with glee.

Ron then looked at Hermione "Get over here. Because I am going to make you do my bidding from now on. I can guarantee you will have my children and never work outside of the house and you can start by calling me sir!"

Hermione turned to Harry and winked before she pretended to fight walking towards Ron. Harry tried to hold a laugh in as Hermione was acting a little over the top "Sir, I don't want to be with you. Stop doing this to me."

Ron looked at Harry and smiled a huge gloating smile "You got everything else Potter but I will take Hermione's virginity and when she is all used up then I will give her back to you."

Hermione looked really scared "Sir, that is rape!"

Ron looked at her "I don't care. You belong to me now and you will be my little slave girl from now until I say otherwise." Arthur looked at his son and saw someone he didn't recognize and before he could say anything Hermione reached Ron."

Hermione stopped jerking around and gave Ron a big smile "Ronnikins you are a first class idiot and I don't feel bad for what I am about to do."

Ron smirked at her "You will get on your knees."

Hermione's face changed to one of rage and then she kicked Ron right in the balls. Ron's face turned red, then purple while he tried to pull his wand down. Hermione grabbed it from his hand and then she snapped it before throwing it on the ground. "Ron, this is how I will use my knees for you." She then raised her knee to hit his forehead while he was bent over.

Ron immediately was back standing and his eyes were rolling in his head. Hermione finished him off by punching him right in the nose. Everyone heard the breaking of his cartilage as he fell backwards knocked out. She looked down at him and brushed her hands off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Arthur looked at Ron on the floor and then looked at Molly "Is this how you raised our son to act? To treat, his best friend, like a slave? What the hell have you done Molly?"

Molly's face turned red and she looked down. Arthur turned to Harry "I accept the life debt and the conditions that Lord Potter has set forth and willingly give my daughter to satisfy that debt. So mote it be." The magic flashed white around Arthur, Harry, and Ginny."

Ginny turned and looked at Harry "You just saved me again Potter. I hope you don't think I will feign all over you or that I will sleep with you."

Harry let a large lopsided grin come to his face "No, I was thinking about the large amount of money I can get for selling you off in a marriage contract."

Ginny's eyes flashed as she became angry to what he was suggesting. "Potter, if you so much as even think about it or entertaining that thought I will kill…"

Neville put his hand over Ginny's mouth to stop her "If I have learned anything about Harry over the years is that he would never treat someone like that so he is pranking you Gin."

Harry smile got bigger "Pranking no not me. I am really considering placing Ginny in a marriage contract." Ginny took a breath to begin again on him but Neville maintained his hand over her mouth.

Neville smiled "Suppose that a certain Lord wanted her?" he asked Harry with a grin.

Harry chuckled "As always Neville it would depend on who that Lord was."

Neville bowed "Would Lord Longbottom be good enough?"

Harry lifted his hand to his chin in thought "I don't know Neville, maybe too good."

Ginny jerked Neville's hand away "Potter, you are going to die!" Ginny was trying to kick and hit Harry as Neville held her back.

Neville, Hermione, and Harry laughed and then Neville got his hand over her mouth again. "Harry I might suggest that you be careful about getting her all worked up. She can be a real hellcat if angered."

Harry laughed "I can see that. Perhaps a Knut is too much to ask for her then. How would a sickle sound to you?"

Neville started to laugh deep within his chest "Harry she is worth all of my gold, just so you know."

Ginny's eyes flashed as she broke free from Neville's grasp. Ginny chased after Harry "Potter you get back here and take your lumps like a man!" Ginny chased him out of the hall as everyone started laughing.

They could hear Harry laugh back "I don't see why you are so mad?" Everyone heard Harry yell out "Oww!"

Ginny yelled out going up the stairs "You sold me for a sickle you ponce! Don't ever tell a woman she is only worth a sickle. You heard Nev; he said I was worth all of his gold, that Mr. Potter is what a gentleman does."

Harry yelled out "Oww!" and then their voices faded out.

Hermione looked at Neville "So you and Ginny huh?"

Neville smiled "Yea, we had a hectic year and we became attached to each other." Neville looked at Hermione "I love her."

Hermione came over and gave him a hug "I am happy for you and I must warn you…"

Neville rolled his eyes "I know don't break her heart or you will make me regret it?"

Hermione looked confused "No, that is a guy thing. No, I was going to say are you sure you are ready for that spitfire."

This caused Neville to laugh out "She can be a handful but she is my handful."

Ginny appear at the hall door "Neville Longbottom did you forget to tell me something?"

Neville looked over at her "I forgot nothing! You didn't give me a chance to say two words with all this drama you created this morning." Neville walked to her and grabbed her hand "Come with me as I will not discuss our private life in front of others." They both left with Ginny's hand in Neville's hand.

Harry walked back in and was rubbing his backside. "Remind me never to piss her off."

Hermione chuckled "So you learned not to sell a woman for a sickle the hard way."

Everybody turned to see Ron roll over and groan before he set up. Ron looked at everyone and then saw Hermione "Why didn't the calling of the life debt work?"

Hermione frowned "You are pathetic Weasley. I never owed you a life debt. Magic knew and cannot be fooled. I owe Harry a life debt, not you. It was your actions that put me in the restroom in the first place and that negated the help you gave Harry to save me. The only pure motivation that anyone had was Harry who risked life and limb to protect me."

Arthur looked at Harry "What you did this morning was to protect Ginny and get her with the right person?" Harry nodded his assent. Arthur came over and shook his hand "Then I guess I owe you another round of thanks." Arthur smiled at him.

Arthur turned and grabbed Molly's arm "Come dear we have many things to discuss and a son that needs his attitude adjusted." Arthur then grabbed Ron as they passed by. They departed Hogwarts' quickly.

Hermione and Harry had been on the flight for about six hours. They had just changed planes in New York and were on their way to Los Angeles. Harry had noticed that Hermione had not spoken much and seemed to be in deep thought. Harry gently took hold of her hand and asked her "You have been extremely quiet and you haven't opened your book at all. If I had been your boyfriend a long time I would know that something has you troubled."

Harry looked at his watch "But I have been your boyfriend for less than twelve hours and couldn't possible understand your moods. I will have to fall back on the fact that I have been your best friend for over six years and I recognize that you have something on your mind."

Hermione finally looked at him and smiled "I was just pondering if this is real? If you and I are real or just a way to piss off Ron?"

Harry looked at her and turned to face her "You will be surprised by my answer."

Hermione looked intrigued "How so?"

Harry gave a small smile "I backed off from pursuing you in forth year because Ron told me he liked you. As you remember that year was the tournament and I didn't know if I would survive. Why would I drag you into mess like that, especially someone I cared a great deal for?"

Harry looked out the window "In fifth year Ron did tell you how he felt and it seemed you were happy with that. How could I break that up or force you to make a decision? So I said nothing. At the end of the year Sirius died and I found out about the prophesy and I always assumed I would be killed. Why would I drag someone I care about into that mess?

Harry looked down at his pants leg "I would never put you in a position to make a choice about your two best friends, so…"

Hermione lifted his face to look at her "So you wanted something different but because you had so much hanging over your head, you thought it was safer for me to be with Ron."

Harry turned away from her and sniffed "Yes, it was for the best."

Hermione sighed heavily "Harry you know it wouldn't have mattered to me. I thought you never saw me that way and maybe it is my fault for never trying to see what you wanted, if you liked me that way I mean. I gave up on you in fifth year because you let my relationship with Ron continue." Hermione turned to look at him "If you cared about me you wouldn't let that continue."

Harry whispered quietly "If you would have asked me I would have lied and told you I didn't care, especially after fifth year. Your safety meant more to me than my short time of happiness as I was sure I was going to die. I couldn't stand to have you heartbroken and without me."

Hermione sat quietly for many minutes "Do you think Ron knew that you liked me or that I liked you? Maybe he manipulated the situation to his advantage. He always said we could read each other very well."

Harry looked over at her "Hermione we can worry about this or we can move on from here. I think the underlying question that you are concerned with is if I am here for the right reasons or is this pity on my part?"

Hermione looked up at him and gasped. She looked into his eye and saw the truth in his words she was afraid to answer so she nodded to him. Harry maintained his gaze into her eyes "So how am I to ever prove this to you? I can't say enough words to you to appease your doubts and that only leaves me with actions. So what action can I take so that you will start believing that there is no other place on earth I would rather be than by your side?"

Hermione let a tear fall "I made it kind of difficult didn't I?"

Harry smiled "It is not all your fault I had a hand in this and blame rests with me too. I am not here just to rescue you. I will not tell you I care for you like a man that is in love unless I mean it." Harry leaned forward and touched her nose with his and whispered to her "When you agreed to be my girlfriend yesterday I was truly happy and my stomach fell as my heart soared. I asked because every girl I have ever thought about has been compared to you, even Ginny."

Hermione blushed as she heard his words. She sat there for a couple of seconds and then asked "One more question for you Mr. Potter and I will start believing you. Last night I spent the entire night in your bed and you never laid a hand on me. How could you do that with the girl you confess to care about?"

Harry looked at her and then chuckled a little bit "Do you remember what you told me?"

Hermione thought "I told you a lot of things yesterday."

Harry smiled at her "You asked me not to go all the way with you. I was afraid to start anything with you because if I started, I didn't know if I could stop or if you would want me to and I didn't want to break my promise to you."

Hermione rolled her eyes "Sometimes I am a complete idiot and worse yet, sometimes you are an even bigger idiot." Hermione smiled "I felt very rejected last night because you didn't even try to touch me and t made me feel very undesirable. This has led to my five hour internal conflict about why you're here. I should have just asked."

Hermione got a smile on her face and then grabbed her little bag "Harry I want you to take my seat while I go to the rest room and then we are going to have a discussion about proper boyfriend duties."

Harry looked at her "Am I in trouble?"

Hermione shook her head and laughed "Absolutely not! Make sure you grab a blanket and two pillows. I am very happy by our talk because I believe every word that you said and it makes sense, your actions and mine." Hermione got up and went back to the lavatory.

Harry had begun to worry because it seemed that Hermione was gone for a long time. Suddenly she appeared with a skirt on and a very loose tank top. Hermione put her bag up in the overhead and then lifted the seat partition up. Hermione lifted Harry's leg to lay on both seats as she took the blanket and put it over herself as she sat between Harry's legs.

Harry put his arms around her and she snuggled in with a smile. She kissed his lips for many minutes and they were both getting very worked up. She slid her head to rest on his shoulder and then looked into his eyes "So here are the rules Mr. Potter." Hermione took his hands and slid them under her shirt and held them over her bare breasts and began to whispered in his ear "These Harry are yours to fondle, tweak, squeeze, lick, suck , nibble on and sometimes bite but not too hard." She said with a little smile.

Hermione felt Harry grow behind her and smiled. She took one hand and grabbed his manhood "This and his cousins are mine to fondle, tweak, squeeze, lick, suck, nibble on and sometimes bite but not too hard." Harry chuckled at her remarks.

Hermione began to kiss his lips some more for a few more minutes and felt Harry slowly start to explore her breasts. She let out a slow whispered moan when he pinched her nipples.

Hermione slide to rest her head on his shoulder "That felt very good. Do you know when we kiss, my insides melt and I get very horny. Ron never got a response like this from me and I never gave him the permission I am going to give to you. This body belongs to you Harry Potter because I know for a fact I am in love with you and I have been since third year. All that I ask as you touch me is that I want to be a virgin until our wedding night."

Harry looked at her and smiled "I think I like this honesty that we are going to have from now on and did you just ask me to marry you?"

Hermione chuckled "Not yet but if you take too long I might have too. I have learned that I can't be silent in expressing my desires or needs to you and I won't risk losing you because I was afraid to tell you something."

Harry kissed her ear and ear lobe "I am going to start exploring your body as much as I want and you will either tell me no or let me do what I want. I will be more assertive with you and perhaps push your limits." Hermione sighed and gave him a smile as she looked into his eyes. Harry then kissed her neck "I am going to tell you how I feel and be honest with you."

Harry worked on her neck and continued to explore her breasts before he stated "As my first installment for my feelings I think you should know that I can't ever imagine myself with anyone but you. I could never trust or depend on any other girl like I do you."

Harry kissed her lips "I am sorry I made you feel unwanted, undesirable, and that this is not a real relationship. I promise that tonight I will make up for it by worshiping your body so that you are left breathless and unable to think clearly." Hermione gave him a smile that showed how happy she was.

Hermione then took his hands and led them down to hers mons. She gasped as he ran a finger right in the perfect spot. She nipped his ear lobe "This is Harry James Potter's pussy. It belongs to him and he can play with it whenever he wants." Hermione then turned and began to kiss him with much more vigor as his hand explored her.

Hermione seized up for a minute and then looked at him with wonder and awe "How did you do that?"

Harry looked concern "How did I do what?"

Hermione smiled "You made me cum and it felt wonderful."

Six hours later they landed in Los Angles had had an overnight lay over. Hermione had decided to break the trip up into two segments. They checked into the hotel at about 7 AM and their next flight to Hawaii departed at 9:15 AM the next morning. So they had time to relax for a little bit before they continued their trip.

The front desk was being a little silly about the check in time and said their room would not be ready until 11:00 AM. Hermione pointed to her reservation in which it was clearly written that her early check in time had been approved and she had paid extra. The clerk looked exasperated.

Harry stepped forward and asked pointedly "What is the problem here? She has a reservation that was made and verified so it is simple to me for you to fulfill your contract."

The clerk sighed before explaining "Last night we were overbooked and I have no room ready for you at the price you were quoted."

Harry nodded in understanding "What is this hotel's policy when the customer is inconvenienced like this?"

The clerk responded in a whisper "We automatically upgrade your reservation to the next class of room for the inconvenience. The problem sir is that the only room available is three grades above the room you picked and it is triple the price."

Harry smiled "I bet the manager would yell at you for upgrading that much. How much more is it for the next two upgrades for the room we booked?" he asked nicely.

The clerk looked in his computer and replied back "It would be eighty-five dollars but I have no rooms at that rate either."

Harry smiled "No but you do have the one room to upgrade to and I am sure the manager would be much more pleased that you got us to pay an extra eighty-five dollars over our booked rate and you could please your inconvenienced customer by giving them their room now. It is a win–win situation for you, for us, and the manager I don't have to bother this morning if we have to wait any longer."

The clerk looked at him and then watched as Harry slid across his Gringott's bank card "Charge the eighty-five and give us the upgrade as a comp for not meeting our reservation." The clerk hesitated only a moment and took Harry's bank card and slide it through the computer. A moment later he returned Harry's bank card and two electronic keys and a special elevator key.

The clerk smiled "Sir go to the elevator to your right and place the key in it and it is an express elevator to the penthouse suite. When you need to leave the room the procedure is the same. Did you need a wake-up call for in the morning and what time do you need to be at the airport?"

Hermione answered "We need to be at the airport by seven thirty."

The clerk smiled "I will arrange transportation and have it waiting out front. Wake up time?"

Harry stated "I think 6:00 AM is fine and should give us time for a light breakfast."

The clerk smiled "Excellent!" The clerk looked at Harry "Thank you for being understanding." Harry nodded.

The elevator had them in the room in no time. When the elevator opened up Hermione gasped in surprise. The entire living room of the suite was open to the sky and gave them an excellent view of LA. The balcony had a small swimming pool and Jacuzzi. It was a spectacular room.

They settled in by taking a shower and then getting to sleep. Harry woke up four hours later and then dressed for a light work-out in the small gym in an adjacent room. When he finished an hour later he decided that Hermione deserved a special date night.

Harry called the front desk and arranged a reservation at a nice restaurant that was recommended. Their reservation was set for 7:00 PM and they had to be at the front desk at 6:30 PM. Harry smiled at the details he had accomplished to surprise Hermione.

Harry finished a quick shower and found Hermione waiting for her turn. When she came out brushing her hair and asked about a light snack. Harry smiled at her and asked "Would you care to accompany me for dinner tonight as my date?" Hermione chuckled at his formality.

She looked at him in thought "This is actually our first date, isn't it?" Harry smiled and nodded to her. "Hermione came up and kissed him "Yes, Harry I would love to go out on our first date but we can't do fancy because I don't have the appropriate clothes for that."

Harry held her in his arms "I have all of that taken care of. I have a light snack of fruit, croissants, and tea coming. We have to be down stairs in an hour so we can do a little shopping and then I thought we could come back and make use of that gorgeous pool and Jacuzzi before we get ready for dinner tonight."

Hermione perked up "Shopping? Harry are you all right? You want to take me shopping?"

Harry smiled "Yes because the restaurant is rather a fancy affair so I am told and I won't have our first date be anything else but spectacular. Padfoot always told me to be extravagant on dates."

Hermione frowned "Should I be concerned that you are taking dating advice from the most notorious prankster known to man?"

Harry laughed "Wherever the mutt is right now I am sure that his ego and head have swelled beyond normal proportions. Although he had his moments he also was very sage about how to treat a woman properly. After this night is over tell me how you feel about it."

They returned from shopping at 3:00 PM and immediately headed for the room to change for the pool. Hermione had a smile planted on her face as soon as she saw the limousine parked out front waiting for them that evening. The driver gave them a run down and history lesson of the local area which Hermione found interesting as they drove to the restaurant.

At the store she looked at many dresses and shoes and decided on a little black dress with a pair of sandal high heels. Harry had picked up a suit, shirt and tie, and new shoes for their date.

Harry was waiting down stairs for her when the elevator door opened. Hermione walked out and Harry did nothing but stare at her. Hermione was blushing but radiated a happiness from Harry's reaction. Harry walked up and looked into her eyes "Mione you look very beautiful. I don't believe a man in the front lobby can take his eyes off of you."

Hermione beamed a brilliant smile "Thank you Harry." Hermione leaned and whispered in his ear "I appreciated your look and the desire I saw in your eyes more than anyone else here. That is all I want to know is that you want me."

Harry looked into her eyes and saw that they were smiling and happy eyes before stating back to her "Then I promise by the end of the night you will have no doubt that it is you that I want."

Hermione looked over at the car "Did you get us a limo for this?"

Harry chuckled "Yes, I did. I want our first date to be memorable. "

Hermione responded back "That is really sweet of you. Can you make sure you are at the door and not the driver because I have a surprise for you."

Harry wasn't sure what she was up to but their long friendship made him never doubt what she wanted or what she was up to. Harry walked to the driver and told him he would get the door. The driver nodded and then went to the front. Hermione had a little smirk on her face as she sat down on the seat. Hermione stopped and looked up at him as she allowed her legs to spread open a little.

Harry's eyes were immediately drawn to the juncture between her legs and he felt all the blood rise to his face. Hermione had worn no underwear of any kind. As Hermione left that pose long enough to be sure that Harry had an eyeful.

Harry slipped in next her because the seat beside her had a dozen roses and a little card. Hermione pulled the card and read it. She immediately turned to him and kissed him breathless.

"Harry you are certainly making this a night I will remember. I…you have surprised me all day long. I never got to see this side of you and I feel very fortunate that you revealed this side of yourself to me." Hermione said to him and then grabbed Harry's hand in her lap.

Harry looked into her eyes and felt himself drawn into her mind. It felt like he was doing legimancy without a spell. In Hermione's thoughts he felt her need to tease him until he was driven to possess her and that was her plan.

Harry thought about it and realized that he was getting an inside track to what she wanted and to what she desired from him. How often he had wondered what girls thought and he was getting that information from the woman right next to him.

"Harry why are your eyes twinkling like Professor Dumbledore's used to do?" She asked him. Harry panicked for a second because not many people could use legimancy wandlessly like he could. He had not even told his best friends he could do that during the war. It is one of the reasons he had such an advantage over any opponents he had met in battle.

Harry let his panic settle and then calmed enough to turn this around on Hermione "Your eyes would be twinkling too if you had such a naughty girl besides you." Hermione gasped when he said it and then a very slight twitch of her lips revealed a smirk well hidden.

Harry sat on the edge of the seat and then turned back to her with his hand and arm extended to keep him in place. Harry ran his hand and fingers on the inside of her thighs. "I must warn you Miss Granger that there are consequences for inciting a man beyond reasonable thought."

Hermione flipped his hand away "I assure you Mr. Potter I have no idea what you mean. I was invited as your date for this evening, if it is a call girl you desire I am sure that the driver can accommodate you with a number."

Harry placed his hand back on her thigh and moved it even closer to the point where her legs joined. Hermione began to remove his hand when he abruptly startled her "Don't! What I am reaching for belongs to me. It is mine."

Hermione's breathing picked up a little as Harry then directed her "Open your legs."

He told her. When she hesitated Harry then added "Perhaps you would rather I use the seat belt straps to splay your legs open for everyone to see how naughty you really are." Hermione then complied by opening her legs wider.

Harry then stated "Good girl." Harry ran his fingers closer up her inside thigh which caused her to breathe more rapidly. "I can only take so much Miss Granger of being teased and then I will need relief." Harry reached the juncture and Hermione gasped as he ran his hand up and down.

Harry then smiled as he leaned forward to within inches of her face "Only naughty girls come on dates without knickers on." Harry then lifted his fingers with moisture on them and then sucked each one to clear the moisture away. Hermione's eyes opened at the wanton act and she moaned a little. Harry did not take his eyes from hers "That is very delicious and perhaps I will forgo desert and instead have you."

Hermione lost it and closed her eyes for a few seconds. Harry watched with fascination. Hermione kissed his lips lightly and then sat back with a smile "I am very much enjoying this date already. She let a little smirk out for him "We haven't even got to the main course." Harry sat back with a sigh.

When Hermione got out of the car she absently brushed against his erection with her hand. She did this as often as she could all the way to the table. During dinner she placed her foot in between his legs. Hermione kept a devilish smile on her face as they talked about many things through the meal.

They left the restaurant and headed back to the hotel. Harry tipped the driver and they entered the elevator. When the door closed Harry placed Hermione's hands above her head and Harry kissed her with passion. Hermione started moaning and then realized that Harry had used magic to stick her wrists where they were. Harry ran his hands up and down her body. Harry looked into her eyes "It is time for the naughty girl to give me desert."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

The next morning Hermione heard the phone ringing and answered it. It was the desk with their wake up call. They dressed, had breakfast and then met the limo for a quick ride to the airport. When they boarded the plane they were seated in first class. Hermione sat down and looked over at Harry.

"Potter how did we end up in first class?" she asked him.

Harry smiled at her "Somebody important must love you a lot."

Hermione frowned "Are you using money your parents left you to fund this stuff? I know for a fact that our date with limo, the flowers, the dinner and the room probable cost well over 700 hundred pounds. Then first class tickets for this leg…"

Harry interrupted "Actually I had the rest of the trip to include our return upgraded."

Hermione sat up straight in her chair and whispered loudly "Harry James Potter why did you waste all that money? We were perfectly fine sitting in coach. Harry please don't waste your inheritance on this trip." Hermione fumed as she crossed her arms "I will find a way to pay it all back to you."

Harry was smiling at her as she said this "What if I refuse to take your money?"

Hermione looked at him and then sat back and sighed "Harry, your parents and Sirius left that money for you to enjoy and waste on yourself. You should buy things that make you happy."

Harry placed his chin in his palm and looked at her with a smile "I was told that you can't buy happiness or love and if I tried to buy you to get my happiness and love I am pretty sure you would skin me alive."

Hermione looked at him "This is all one big joke to you isn't it? I don't want others to think I am with you for the money or for any other reason than I love you. The other thing is that your parent's left you an inheritance, money that you should use to enhance your family name and prestige."

Harry was still smiling at her "Hermione are you still going to ask me to marry you someday?"

Hermione looked at him and then chuckled "If you insist on that, then I most likely will."

Harry leaned closer "I have a little secret to share with my fiancé. My true identity is actually Lord Harry James Potter-Black. My parents left me everything and Sirius left me everything. I have a total of eight properties located in Switzerland, France, London, Scotland, an apartment in Hogsmeade, New York City, a beach house in the Caribbean, and a castle that is under a fidelus that no one can find. Last year, when I receive a sum total of my cash accounts I had 240 million Galleons. When I checked three days ago I had a grand total of 301 million Galleons. Between the interest and gifts everyone keeps throwing at me I couldn't spend that much in two lifetimes.

Hermione's mouth flopped open as Harry continued "Three days ago I opened an account for my favorite girl and placed two million galleons in it for her. So if she wants to pay me back for all that I did she can but I will just deposit it back into her account anyway."

Hermione was able to say something "Harry are you crazy? You gave me 110 million pounds. I can't take that. It's too much!"

Harry just smiled at her "Mione what else do I have to spend it on? I want you to do whatever you want to do to make you happy. Even if we break up today I would still want that for you because without you I would be dead."

Harry put a little smirk on his face and then looked into her eyes "If you really feel guilty about it you could always grant me favors." He said with a wink.

Hermione gave a little grin "What kind of favors Mr. Potter?"

Harry smiled "The kind of favors that any gentleman would desire from a very beautiful woman Miss Granger." Harry winked at her again "I found a place in Perth that rents the old style wooden sailing ships for the weekend. I am very intrigued to see if I might find some young, desirable woman to play my damsel in distress on a weekend excursion."

Hermione looked at him "Potter you don't play fair at all. You know I have a weakness for those types of ships."

Harry kissed her lips "Is that a no then. Should I cancel the reservation?"

Hermione sat up "You already made a reservation?"

Harry smiled "Well I made a reservation with my name on it and the other name has to be filled in."

Hermione looked at him "What kind of favors are we talking about?"

Harry leaned over and whispered in her ear. Hermione's face turned red but there was a hint of excitement too. "Potter you are a dastardly, evil and wicked man….I accept if only for my academic curiosity…about the ship." Hermione said with a breathy voice.

Hermione woke up before Harry and when she checked the time they still had about an hour before they were too land in Sydney. She turned to look at Harry's face and immediately a smile came to her lips. I am sitting right beside Harry Potter on a plane to Australia. He is my boyfriend, future lover, and I am so in love with him. She thought to herself.

Hermione leaned her head back against the seat and thought about the last three days and all that she had felt over those days. Lust, oh god the things Harry did to her and how he made her feel. Love, she knew she loved him and that she always had. She never believed he would feel the same way about her. She remembered their first date and all of the excitement of teasing him all during dinner and what he had done when they returned to the room.

Hermione turned to look at his sleeping face and then gave a big smile as she looked at his facial features. He looked so peaceful and happy; he deserved that and so much more. Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by the lady on the other side of the aisle "Don't let him get away miss because he thinks the moon is hung around you." The lady said.

Hermione smiled back at her "No less than I think the sun is hung on him. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for him."

The lady laughed "How long have you been friends?" she asked.

Hermione played with Harry's hair "We have been best friends for over six years. We have been through a lot together."

The lady just watched Hermione fawn over Harry "Has he ever given you cause for concern."

Hermione frowned "Only when he goes flying. I have spent more time with this one in the hospital than I care to think about. At our school he had his own hospital bed."

The lady chuckled "Who was with you when you were ill or sick?"

Hermione smiled and answered "Him, he visited me the most and he took notes for me because he never takes notes for himself."

The lady asked "When is the wedding?"

Hermione chuckled "If I have my way ten minutes after he asks me."

The lady and Hermione were both surprised when Harry stood up and reached into the overhead bin and pulled something out of his bag. He then centered himself in the Aisle and got down on one knee. "Hermione Jean Granger, I was afraid that you would think this was too early but I know how I have felt since three days ago. We know each other very, very well and we know we love each other. I don't want any other woman in my life but you. Will you marry me?"

Hermione looked wide eyed at him and then looked at the rings. The prettiest ring she had ever seen and better than she would have chosen for herself. Hermione was speechless. The lady across the aisle laughed "Young lady I do believe a response is required from you at this point."

Hermione looked into Harry's eyes and then smiled at him "Yes, My captain!"

Harry looked at her and laughed "You are such a naughty girl for making me wait like that."

Harry removed the dazzling one carat diamond with an emerald on each side. Hermione placed her left hand in his and Harry gently placed the ring on her finger. Hermione lay down on the seat so that their faces were inches from each other. "Are you sure about this? Are you sure you don't need more time? I love you and I am ready but we don't have to hurry."

Harry kissed her nose "That ship reservation I made? I have wanted it to be our honeymoon location." Harry gave her a wink "Can you think of anything better for a captain to claim his wench and a bride on the same evening?"

Hermione's eyes lit up when he said that "Oh god can you read my mind or something because last night I had this amazing dream about that. I love you Harry Potter!"

Harry wiped his forehead "That is a relief because the reservation for the ship is made out for Mr. Harry James and Mrs. Hermione Jean Potter."

Hermione grabbed his collar and pulled him into the seat "When did you make that reservation?"

Harry smirked at her "Last week."

Hermione looked down in thought and then looked up into his eyes "How did you know?"

Harry chuckled and then looked very serious "I think deep inside I have always known we would be together or at least when I read the journal it all made sense to me." Harry watched her reactions and then when she began to ask a question he placed his finger on her lips "Mrs. Potter do you trust me?"

Hermione looked at him "With my life and everything I have Harry James."

Harry then sat back and held her hand "Twenty minutes after we land many surprise will begin for you. By tomorrow afternoon you will have all your answers to all the questions you were just going to ask."

Harry looked at her "These are the same facts I learned about two days after the final battle. I visited Gringotts and entered the Potter Family vaults. I found my mother's journal and the next day I began making plans for us. I will give you my mother's journal to read, and then you will know what I know."

Hermione leaned back and looked at him and her emotions were in a whirlwind. Hermione held her finger up before asking a single question "Is anything that is about to happen going to make me not want to marry you?"

Harry smiled and then chuckled "No, if anything it will make you want to even more."

Hermione's thoughts were distracted by the announcement that they were fifteen minutes from landing and that everyone should make preparations for landing.

Hermione moved through the Customs line with Harry right behind her. He had a very smug smile on his face which Hermione looked at every so often. "You know that lopsided grin can be very adorable but as I just realized it can also be very annoying."

Harry chuckled "You just hate not knowing something. Remember everything had to happen for us to be where we are today and for us to be together. I wouldn't risk us for anything or anybody."

They had finally made it through the line and were entering the main lobby when Hermione looked up and saw her parents and she became speechless. When she saw that they both recognized her but were also very happy to see her, she dropped her suit cases and ran for them. The tears flowed down her face and she began to blubber.

"I am so sorry, please forgive me… I am so sorry and don't hate me." Hermione kept repeating.

Hermione's dad picked her up and carried her to a chair and just held her like a little girl. Her mother patted her hair down "Hermione we don't hate you, we love you very much. We even missed you as much as you missed us."

Hermione's dad kissed her head "Princess, I don't hate you at all and based on what we have been told and your actions, we are very proud of you. You wanted to protect us and based upon the pictures we were shown of our old house, you save our lives."

Hermione looked at both of them "How did the spell break and when?"

Hermione's mom Ellen spoke up "The spell didn't break. We were released from it four days ago by a team from the ministry and Kingsley Shacklebolt."

Harry had arrived from his second trip to gather their luggage. Hermione's dad Bill looked up and smiled at him and then he pulled a ten page letter from his pocket "This arrived with Kingsley. You have a very special young man that explained it to us."

Ellen leaned forward and whispered to her "Hermione don't let him get away whatever you do." Hermione reached for the letter and got to the end and read the sincerely and the name below it.

Harry was looking at her with a smile as she stood and looked at him "I am so intrigued, overwhelmed…" Hermione let the letter lower to her side "but that doesn't matter to me at all. I have my parents back and you made it easy on me and you took all my anxiety away that I had built up about finding them…" Hermione let a tear fall "Thank you Harry Potter." Hermione lightly kissed his lips. She leaned back and her eyes seemed very happy "When you feel I need to know something then tell me because as far as I am concerned I have the man of my dreams, my parent's back, money to live any way we want and I have no place else to be except with you."

Harry pulled her into a hug "It is wonderful to know that someone loves you enough to take all your worries away, to help you with your problems, and to show you that they care about you and your happiness. For six years you did this for me and I never told you how much I appreciated it, how much I appreciated you and what you had done for me." Harry looked into her eyes "To be honest I was too stupid and young to realize this but so help me Hermione I know it now and I will be right there beside you to ease your burdens as you have eased mine." Hermione just hugged him as nothing else needed to be said.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Bill helped Harry carry the luggage to the small cottage they had purchased a year ago. Unknown to Bill and Ellen, Harry had bought the house and then started an account for them with a million galleons. All the rent they paid now went into this account. They entered and Bill helped Harry take their luggage to the second bedroom. Bill looked at Harry "I don't want to hear about sharing a room with my daughter. It is obvious that you and Hermione belong together and that she trust you so Ellen and I trust you. Besides Kingsley told me that you and she shared a tent in the wilderness for over six months." Harry just nodded.

Harry came out to find Hermione and her mother conversing. Hermione was telling her an animated story about their year. Harry sat beside Hermione and put his arm around her shoulder and she just leaned back into the comfort of his embrace. Ellen and Bill smiled at this. Harry had placed a leather bound book on his lap and waited.

While Ellen went to make tea Hermione looked down at the book. When she saw the name Lilly Potter on the cover she lightly touched the lettering to his mother's name. Hermione looked at Harry and stated "This is what started the changes to happen over the last ten days. I want you to read this from cover to cover it is about three hundred pages and it should take you about six hours to get through it. I suggest you read it once and then go back later and make your notes."

Hermione looked at him "What are you going to be doing while I am doing this?"

Harry grinned at her "Your parents and I have some things to arrange together and then I need to take them to Gringotts before we hit the stores. We should be back before dinner which I am going to make for all of us. Is there anything you need while I am out?"

Hermione gave him a very sly smirk "You on a silver platter…naked!"

Harry looked surprised at her answer and then turned red before he looked at Hermione's father. Bill was standing and whistling looking at something on mantle. Bill turned to them "Did you say something I was just over here thinking?"

Hermione chuckled at his antics "Your virginal daughter just made a very inappropriate suggestion about seeing her fiancé naked…tonight."

Bill put his hands by his ears "I didn't catch that about naked finances." Harry had to laugh as well. Bill then smiled "Naked financing is a very hot topic in this country."

Hermione kissed Harry "Daddy is still in denial but other than that just come home safe to me."

When they had finished their tea Hermione went to their bedroom and began to read as Bill, Ellen, and Harry began a walk to the local magical area. As they were walking Harry handed Bill two necklaces "These are charmed so that you can see all magical areas and in addition they provide protection from all but the killing curse. No one can harm you and in fact the shield charm reflects their spell against them." Bill took them from Harry as he stopped at the corner "You should put them on each other now."

Ellen looked at him "Is their danger awaiting us Harry?"

Harry looked at her "You are in no danger Ellen because your safety is important to Hermione and me. I won't allow her to be hurt." Ellen finished putting on Bills and they began walking again. It was another kilometer that they saw the sign with a witch flying on a broom with the name of Bog's Brew below it.

Harry opened the door and a few people were milling about eating or drinking tea. Even Ellen could tell from the strangely dress people that some were witches and wizards. Most looked in curiosity and then went back to what they were doing.

Harry went to a wall and tapped the wood panels in a sequence before they folded away and a small village appeared. The signs above the business's names were strange as compared to the non magical world Portent Potions, Abe's apothecary, Newton's collectables, Avis Trunk's, and Rotfang's Robes.

Just as in Diagon alley, Gringotts was the largest building and in fact it looked like the same building. Harry guided Bill and Ellen to Gringotts first. "We should conduct our business at the bank first before anything else." Harry told them politely.

They entered and Harry chuckled as he saw Griphook manning a counter. Harry smiled up at him "I should have known that the Goblin's had mastered Dimensional living. It explains much of why you never lost a war.

Griphook grinned "It would, wouldn't it! Mr. Potter what can Gringotts do for you today?"

Harry bowed "Honorable Goblin I have met the requirments for executing my will and the Granger's are here to register for their account."

Griphook slipped from his chair and motioned them to follow "Right this way Lord Potter."

Harry and the Grangers followed him into a smaller conference room and Griphook grabbed a stack of papers. He turned to Harry "So I take it Miss Granger has accepted your marriage proposal because her name has appeared on all of these documents. You must sign your name here to make this will official."

Harry looked over the document while Griphook drew blood from the Grangers and after doing so handed them a key and an accounting sheet of their holdings. Bill sputtered "Harry this is too much."

Harry smiled "Griphook can you inform Bill here of the amount of interest my investments earned last month?"

Griphook leaned forward "As you wish my lord." Griphook looked on another sheet "Lord Potter from all his investments world-wide earned 2,384,331 galleons and that is over 131 million pounds for just last month." Bill's mouth fell open as he looked at Harry.

Harry looked at him "It is ridiculas, I know but it comes in every month. What I gave you is half of the interest I made in just one month. I couldn't spend a month's worth in a lifetime. You are important to Hermione and I want you to do what you want to do."

Ellen looked over at Harry "Thank you Harry."

Harry handed the document back "So as far as Gringotts and Magic is concerned Hermione Granger no longer exist but there is a Hermione Potter."

Griphook smiled "That is correct. She has full access to your vaults, properties, and assets." Harry smiled.

Harry stood up "Thank you Griphook for everything." Harry reached across and shook his hand.

Griphook stood and shook his hand "Thank you Harry for all that you did for the Goblin Nation."

Bill and Ellen walked out holding hands and looked around "Where to next?"

"Hermione and I will be doing a little traveling for a few years after this month. I suspect that a nice multi-compartment trunk would be a handy thing to have." They reached Avis trunk shop and immediately Harry was drawn to the trunk in the window. It was rather a large trunk and looked more like a wardrobe than a trunk.

Harry approached the guy at the counter "What can you tell me about that trunk in the window?"

The guy's eyes lit up "Yes, my friend that is a very good choice. It is a multi compartment trunk with a very large eleven room house. It has a dueling room, five bathrooms and a fully furnished and functioning kitchen. All bathrooms have hot and cold running water. There is another three compartments that can be used for Storage, Library, potions lab, anything you want really."

Harry looked at him "Anything else?"

The man smiled "Well of course the trunk itself is self shrinking, self righting, and has self cleaning charms. The security is superb as well with a Fidelus upon command and a blood ward to keep all others out."

Harry asked "How much?"

The man smiled "With or without furniture?"

Harry answered "With."

"It is 2300 galleons without other options." He said.

Harry smiled "What other options are available?"

"We can add an additional connecting trunk for 30 galleons more. The additional trunk is an escape trunk that works both ways for those keyed in. We also can add two others for 30 galleons more per trunk."

Harry grinned "I will take all of it with the three additional escape trunks. When can you have it ready?"

The man smiled "In two days, if you put half down and the remainder upon delivery." Harry handed him his bank card.

They spent the next two hours looking in the various shops. Ellen got lost in the book store as it seems Hermione got that gene from her mother. Bill had just found Harry in another row when they heard a man from outside call out "Harry Potter come out if you dare!"

Bill looked at Harry and he said nothing as he went towards the front door. Bill watched Harry apparate and then came back wiping blood off of a large dagger or short sword. Harry looked at him "I had to get rid of snipers, so to speak."

Bill looked strangely at him "You don't look surprised by all of this?"

Harry reached for the door handle "This is what my life is going to be like for the next five years. The good news is that people will not mess with me again after the word spreads but it will take five years for the word to get around."

Harry walked out the door to see Ellen being held by a man with his one arm and a wand on her temple with the other. "I don't suppose you would release the woman and stop scaring her. It really is not necessary."

The younger man looked at him and smiled "You worry too much about inconsequential muggles."

Harry stepped down and out into the street "If muggles are so inconsequential then why are you so afraid of them?"

The man grew angry "Evan Troste is afraid of nobody." The man gave a smile "After today it is everyone that will fear my name after I kill the greatest wizard in the world."

Harry shook his head "Glory, you are looking for glory. There is no glory in death. I have been there and I know. I am only going to ask once and then I am going to act. When I am done you will not be the man or person you were when you woke up this morning."

Harry pointed to the two building behind him "Your friends up there are already dead and your other twelve clan members are next."

The young man grew concerned "Gongju, Billy let me see you." He called out but received no reply. "What did you do to them?" he asked next.

Harry pulled his dagger out "I stabbed them in the back like they were going to do to me." Harry disappeared and a second later reappeared where he was. He took his robe and wiped the blood from the blade. Harry's eyes were a vivid and glowing green as his voice deepened. "Your little band is dead; all of them and you have no back up left."

The wind shifted around Harry and his hair began to blow around. Evan Troste was now afraid. Earlier, when he heard that Harry Potter was in town, he was elated that he would have a chance to prove he was somebody. He could prove to everyone that he was not a minor criminal with a bad attitude.

Evan yelled "If you so much as twitch I will slice this woman's throat open. Now put down your wand and die quietly or else."

Harry's response was not what Evan Troste expected – Harry began to laugh, a deep rumbling throaty laugh. As he was laughing Harry opened his robe "I have no wand you moron. I don't need a wand anymore." Harry was still laughing "If you were half the wizard you thought you were you might be dangerous."

It was at that moment that Evan Troste, wannabe Dark Lord realized he was in serious trouble. Harry Potter was known to be one of the most powerful Wizards in the world, if not the most powerful. Evan Troste had just pissed this powerful man off. Evan Troste had just gotten fourteen members of his clan killed and knew his death was close at hand.

Evan Troste removed his wand and then released Ellen. "Look I have released her. I made a mistake and I don't want this anymore." Evan threw his wand down on the ground. Ellen ran from him and towards Harry as quickly as she could.

Harry yelled out "Troste don't move and don't twitch." Harry held his arm out for Ellen. Ellen reached him and he put his arms around her in protection. Harry whispered to her "I am sorry for what I am about to do but it is necessary and I very much wish there was another way."

"Troste you know there must be consequences for your actions. If I allow you to walk away free then others will begin to believe that they can do this too. I have to ensure the safety of my family." Harry sighed "Raise both of your arms in the air."

Troste began to complain "Look I gave up. I quit and I promise to never bother you again."

Harry flicked his fingers and both of Evan Troste's arms fell from his shoulders and Harry called out "Only because you got fourteen of your friends killed and realized you couldn't win. Had you had the upper hand I would be dead right now and why because you tried to prove you were all powerful. There must always be consequences for your actions, this is your reward!"

Evan Troste looked on in horror at his shoulders where no arms or hands extended from "NOOOO!" Evan Troste fell to his knees and began to cry.

Harry turned and went back to the book store. Everyone that was in his path moved to give him a wide berth. He was almost to the store when an older man in a shorter cape stepped in front of him "Mr. Potter, I am an Auror Johnson and I am afraid I have to take you in for questioning."

Harry looked up "Questioning for what?"

"For assault and battery" The auror said as he pulled out his wand. He then looked at the woman with him "The muggle must be obliviated."

Harry visible tensed as he looked into the Auror's eyes. Auror Johnson watched the young man and saw a discernible twinkle in his eyes. He became more alert as he assumed that Harry was drawing magic into himself.

Harry looked into the auror's mind and saw that this auror was doing nothing more than trying to increase his reputation by bringing in a very famous wizard. The auror was using the obliviation as a means to incite Harry to attack him and thereby he could charge him with a more serious crime of attacking an Auror.

Harry shook his head and twitched his hand. The auror's wand suddenly turned into a rubber Chicken. The crowd that had started to gather began to laugh. This caused Harry to smile. The auror finally noticed that something was different about his wand and raised it as he were saluting. This made the crowd roar with laughter. The auror was turning red with embarrassment.

Harry conjured a rubber chicken and mimicked the auror's stance "I accept your challenge brave auror to a duel to the death by rubber chicken. Harry leaned forward and in a lower voice "I had one of these before and neither of us won because the chicken fell apart before we could deal each other a death blow but I am game!" Harry gave his chicken a squeeze and it squeaked out loudly. This caused the crowd which had gotten bigger to laugh even louder.

Auror Johnson became enraged "You think this is funny Potter? Nobody makes a mockery of me and lives to tell about it." He stated so that everyone could hear.

Harry stepped back and gave him a serious look "Excuse me, did I just hear an officer of the law threaten to kill me?"

Another voice from behind the crowd answered "That is not the only thing he threatened you with. I heard him threaten a muggle, who obviously knows about magic with obliviation, he wrongly tried to arrest you for defending yourself, and as his final act he threatened to kill you."

Johnson looked at the voice that had said this and his eyes got wide in recognition "Minister?"

Minister John Williams stepped forward "That is right Auror Johnson, your minister, and your boss."

Johnson started to sputter "I…I can assure you that I had the best of intentions and was only trying to uphold the law."

Harry spoke up "No, you weren't. You wanted to increase your reputation by arresting me and hopefully incite me to attack you by threatening to attack my mother-in-law. You tried to arrest me for battery against a man that was attempting to murder me and kidnapped the same woman."

Johnson replied without thinking "I never said that out loud, how..."

Minister Williams answered "Not until just now when you confirmed what Lord Potter just said." Minister Williams stood beside Harry "You will report to your department head immediately and turn in your badge. I will be along shortly to give her my report."

Auror Johnson walked away with his shoulder's sagging. Minister Johnson turned to Harry and looked him in the eye "I am very sorry about this nasty business this morning. Kingsley told me you were something else. Words can't describe what I witnessed this morning and it was a real treat to see you in action."

Harry shook his extended hand "I am very sorry for causing you trouble." Bill came and put his arms around Ellen and Harry released his protective hold on her. Ellen was still a little bit dazed from all that had happened and Bill found a bench for them.

"She seems a little shocked by all this." Minister Williams stated off-handedly.

Harry chuckled "I think what magic can do just hit her even if she did know about it for years." Harry turned to him "There were an additional eight members of Troste's gang that I let slip away. They gave up and ran away when he yelled my name and I don't think he told them who he was attacking."

Minister Williams smiled "I am impressed. I did count seven and they are all minor fish in the scheme of things. I think seeing their former leader in his present state will do more to bring them on the proper path than arresting them and taking them to trial. I believe I will take your tact and let them slip away this time."

Minister Williams smile left his face "Lord Potter I am afraid little incidents like this are not over for you. When Dumbledore defeated Grinwald in the forties he spent the next ten years fending off people trying to make a name for themselves. I am afraid that many will try the same with you."

Harry placed his hands behind his back "I know and I have chosen a method to deal with this that I hope will reduce the number of attacks and deaths."

Minister Williams smiled at him "Yes, devastating an opponent and letting him live is a very effective way to get a message across. Those with intelligence will take heed and those that don't… well they will probably deserve what they get."

The Minister looked at Harry "How long are you staying in my little corner of the world?"

Harry looked at him to judge the hidden meaning behind the question "I had planned about a month to get married and have a small honeymoon."

The Minister grinned "Excellent! I am having a dinner party and a mini ball next weekend and I would very much like you to join me. It will be a chance for your bride to gussy up as they say." The Minister looked at Bill and Ellen "I think it would be very nice if you could include your mother and father –in- law."

Harry was surprised and showed it to the minister "Harry, we in Australia have a much closer relationship with those non-magicals we share the planet with. A non-magical at a dinner party wouldn't be unusual."

Harry smiled "I find that intriguing and I believe that Hermione will as well. So I accept your generous offer."

The minister truly smiled "Fantastic. I will send the invitation by owl. Now I must depart as I have other affairs to manage today and a department head to dress down. Please take care of yourself and your family and should others in the ministry give you a hard time have them call me."

Harry shook his hand again "Thank you!" The minister smiled and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Harry walked up to Bill and Ellen "I am very sorry that they involved you." Ellen stood up and placed him in a hug.

"It was not your fault Harry. You didn't ask him to do that and you did practically beg him not to and gave him an easy way out. He didn't take it and you did what you had to do." Ellen told him soothingly.

Bill looked around and then at Harry "Is this something that will happen a lot to those that are around you?" Harry nodded his head.

Bill asked another question "What about when you go home?"

Harry looked saddened "We must travel for the next few years because to go home and settle down would be waiting for them to develop a plan and attack me. It puts many friends at more risk. I don't want to do that."

Bill looked saddened too "So you are a man with no homeland to sink your feet into."

Harry grimaced "Something like that."

Ellen looked out past them and said in a distracted manner "Hermione is going to go crazy trying to keep him safe."

Harry looked over their shoulders "She is reading my mum's journal and learning a few things about what I have a head of me. She may decide that the engagements off. I can't say that I blame her."

Ellen oddly enough laughed. Then she looked at Harry and began laughing again. Harry looked at her with confusion and then looked at Bill who was barely holding in his laughter.

Bill finally took pity on Harry "You have been around Hermione for six, going on seven years now and knowing her can you imagine her walking up to you and saying I don't want to be with you because its' too scary and I want a quieter life?"

Harry did not look happy "Well, she deserves so much better than a life on the run. I don't want that for her." Harry dug his toe into the dirt "I want her to be happy and I don't see how I can do that."

Ellen looked at him "Harry a piece of advice don't offer Hermione an out. You will hurt her greatly by doing so and if she realizes you are doing it to be noble…"

Bill interjected "She will likely beat the shite out of you and we might help her."

Ellen smiled "She loves you Harry and there is no way around that. She has loved you for a few years now and in her mind there could be no bigger betrayal for her than by letting a few bumps scare her from being with you. She will be right beside you."

Harry looked at them "My whole life to this point has been one big series of 'bumps', as you call them. When Voldemort was done I expected the bumps to smooth out. How can this be fair to her?"

Ellen began to chuckle "Who has been with you your entire life up to now?"

Harry slowly answered "Hermione. She is the only one that has never wavered in her support of me."

Ellen chuckled a little harder "Even through the bumps and the near death experiences. Don't you think after she was hurt in second year that any rationale girl would have run for her life?"

Harry's face didn't change its demeanor but there was a faint light in his eyes "Well, Hermione is a little thick about things at times."

Bill gave an evil little smirk "Oh, boyo now that is going to cost you to keep that tidbit of information from my little princess." Ellen smacked his arm.

"The bottom line and the reason she stayed is because she loves you so you either push her away and leave her trapped without you and suffering or you take the risk and learn to deal with any situation life throws at the both of you like any good team would." Ellen put her hands on her hips in a woman's victory pose "So what is the great boy who conquered going to do?"

Harry frowned at her "You know I hate that moniker with a passion don't you?" Ellen arched her eyebrow in challenge.

Harry sighed in defeat and threw up his hands "You don't play fair and I know when it's time to cut my losses… no pushing Hermione away."

Ellen mussed his hair "Good man and Hermione is very right about you, intelligent and too noble for your own good." She laughed out.

Bill looked around "Not that I don't love the magical world but why don't we spend a while on the mundane side of things. I think we all could relax a little if we did."

The four walked out of that magical town and found a nearby open air shopping center. Harry was looking at many different things and just browsing more than anything. They came to a little café with an outdoor section and decided that a cup of tea was in order. They had a few more people that were a couple of tables away but seemed to be busy with their own conversation.

Bill leaned over and looked at Ellen "Have you decided what we are going to do when we get back to England?"

Ellen looked at him and smiled "I take it you might have a different spin or an idea on this?"

Bill looked around to see if anyone was listening "I do but I think we might wait until we have more privacy."

Harry caught on and waved his hand "You can speak freely now as no one can hear us at all. I put a privacy charm up to block them."

Harry got up to leave the table and Bill asked him "Where are you going?"

Harry looked confused "I thought you wanted a private conversation."

Bill looked at him as he pointed at the three of them "With family because its' nobody else's business but ours." Bill did not catch the slight smile that came to Harry's lips but Ellen didn't miss it at all.

Bill waited until Harry was seated again "I know we worked hard to build our practice but after twenty years I do not look forward to sticking my hands in a stranger's mouth anymore."

Ellen spoke up "I believe I am of the same mind on this." Bill smiled when she said this.

"Well this makes it so much easier to persuade you…." Bill started.

"To travel a little, see some of the world, and help protect two teenagers… maybe?" Ellen said with a wink.

Bill chuckled a response "Gee, now why didn't I think of a brilliant plan like that."

Ellen rubbed her fingers across her shirt "You are of the wrong sex to have brilliant plans dear. Yours are very, very good ones so never doubt that."

Bill smiled "You are far too kind madam." Ellen giggled and added "Not at all dear, if anything I understate it."

Bill continued "It seems to me that the wizards do not know hand to hand combat or anything about firearms. If we were to do both I believe we could hold our own even in a magical fight."

Ellen sat forward "So we get to travel, learn new things, go on adventures, and be Harry and Hermione's body guards?"

Bill pointed his fingers "Exactly my thoughts. After all The Potters did give us a bunch of money to do what we want."

Harry looked between them "Hermione put all this effort in to protecting you and now you want to come with us into more danger?" Harry rubbed his forehead "Hermione is going to kill me."

Ellen laughed "Probably but not for this." Ellen looked at Bill "We can start by running tomorrow morning and then there is a little dojo just two blocks from the house we could use to learn that karate thing. How long before we should be in good shape?"

Bill thought about it "Maybe 45 to 60 days but I am thinking we should be very handy with guns and it is something that the magicals don't know a lot about. If they are silenced then it would be as lethal as any spell."

Ellen seemed excited "That is brilliant!"

Bill looked at Harry who sniped back "What now you ask my opinion? I thought you two were on a roll."

Ellen laughed "We are but it never hurts to ask."

Harry stated quickly "Generally muggles with weapons are effective in the first minute of a fight but then they lose their weapons quickly and are defenseless."

Bill stated "So we just need to find something to slow the effect of their spells down so we have more time. When we are knocked out then you and Hermione can step in and run the magical side of things."

Ellen then looked over to him "So what can we use to slow or stop spells from getting to us."

Harry replied "There are some spells that cannot be stopped."

Bill asked "Is magic some form of energy? I have heard Hermione say she can feel her magic sometimes. What does that mean?"

Harry looked stumped "I am not sure about a form of energy but to magicals spells look like short beams of light that leave your wand and then hit you to cause an effect."

Ellen replied "That sounds like a form of energy to me. Has anyone tried to measure it or find out what type it is?"

Harry seemed stumped for many seconds "I don't know for sure but it would seem that somebody should have at some point."

Bill seemed excited "With the mundane technology of today I am sure we can find this out."

Harry added "Electricity and electrical components don't work in a heavy magical environment so that would mean that magic has something that causes it to interfere with it."

Ellen smiled "I bet it is a form of energy and nobody has discovered how it works."

Bill smiled "We have our tasks before us and we know what needs to be done, so I say let's get started."

Harry stood up and grinned "I am not explaining any of this to Hermione. This is all on you two."

Ellen and Bill muttered together "Traitor!"


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

They returned to Bill and Ellen's house to find Hermione sitting in the kitchen with a cup of tea and in deep thought looking out the kitchen window. She finally looked up and noticed the three of them. Harry took her hand and smiled at her "I do hope that your daydream had a fairly nice looking bloke with Black hair and green eyes somewhere in it?"

Hermione looked at him and then gave a sly grin "Maybe?" Hermione couldn't help but laugh at Harry's surprise for her cheek. He had no time to respond as Hermione got up and straddled his lap and then proceeded to give Harry a very passionate kiss. Hermione leaned back with a smile "What do you think?"

Harry still kept his arms around her as he tried to focus once more "What was the question?" he said to her.

Hermione grinned at him "Good response Potter." She told him.

Bill cleared his throat to get their attention "We have some things to discuss as a family and some decisions to make." Hermione didn't move from her seat on top of Harry. Bill said "It would help if the daughter got off her husband so she could listen."

Hermione ignored him and began to play with Harry's hair with a smile on her face "I am listening and this is calming and soothing to both of us so please continue on."

Ellen spoke up "The three of us have been talking today and we have arrived at some conclusions and a course of action for all of us."

Hermione didn't look at her as she responded "Harry and I have a mission to take care of for the next few years."

Bill replied "We know. Harry has been very forth right in informing us today about many things."

Hermione looked into Harry's eyes "You told them about the things that will probably happen to us?"

"He didn't have to really as a local thug who wanted to be the next bad guy held me hostage and wanted to kill Harry." Ellen stated. This caused Hermione to turn slightly in her seat to look at her mom.

"Harry took care of it, I take it? Hermione said calmly.

Ellen and Bill looked at each other before Ellen said "Thanks for your concern!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at her mother "First mum, as you are sitting here in one piece it is obvious that whatever happened had a very happy ending. To get upset now about something that already happened is a waste of time and lastly you were with Harry Potter who would die rather than allow anything to happen to innocents and those he considers family."

Ellen seemed shocked "Oh, I think I see your point."

Bill asked carefully "Do you want to know what happened to the wizard that attacked us?"

Hermione looked at Harry "I am sure that whatever Harry did to him was justly deserved and done to send a message. I am quite positive he hoped to prevent future transgression against his family."

Bill stated carefully "You seem to have quite a bit of faith in Harry." Hermione smiled and nodded her head.

Hermione got up from her seat and sat in her chair "I read the journal that Harry's mum left him. It was a very interesting read. She was a Seeress, of sorts, but only with her direct family. She saw three things in Harry's future that disturbed her greatly. First, that he would be left alone as a child and he would be placed in a home without love for him. The second thing was that Voldemort would come after him repeatedly until Harry could defeat him for good.

The last thing she saw that directly related to Harry was what she called being with Herman's knees as she believed." Harry laughed as he heard this.

"You know she was probably quite despondent about that one. I knew immediately who it meant." Harry gave a smile after saying this.

Hermione snickered "Yes, well Herman's knees would play quite a roll in Harry's life. To include being with him for the rest of his life. The thing is that Herman's knees are to be threatened multiple times as Harry was going to be challenged by various dark wizards' wanting to make a name for themselves."

Bill interrupted her here "This is the part where we are right now. Harry has told us some of this but I think you need to know that we do not plan on returning to dentistry."

Hermione looked at her mother who was nodding her head and then to Harry who was watching her reaction to this "Ok, what do you plan on doing?"

Ellen smiled "Well, we want to do some traveling but before we go and do that we have some things we are going to do before we go. Your dad unfortunately is getting old and…"

Bill looked hurt by her words before speaking out "Hey, I kindly remind you that your birthday is only a few months behind mine."

Ellen laughed at his expression before she continued "So we have decided that we both want to get in shape by doing some running every morning, then starting karate, before trying our hand at learning to shoot rifles and Hand guns."

Bill added in "With silencers!"

Harry then added "Maybe we should join them Hermione it sounds kind of fun?"

Hermione looked between the three of them "Nope, not buying it. What are you up too?"

Bill said with all seriousness "I … and your mother are very concerned about my waistline growing on a trip like this. We thought the exercise would do me some good."

Hermione talked out loud to herself "Let's see you will be exercising to get in shape, taking karate to learn hand to hand combat, and weapons training? Hmm what does all that mean? Hermione looked at mum "Would it be so that you can join me and Harry?"

Ellen really grinned after Hermione said this "Oh I never thought of that. It was so kind of you to ask us to join you as I think it is a splendid idea."

Hermione looked at Harry "Did you invite them?"

Harry sat up "I argued against it. I also a found out where you got your stubborn streak from, it was inherited from your mum and dad."

Hermione huffed "I am not stubborn!"

Harry, Ellen, and Bill all said at the same time "Rightttttt?"

Hermione blushed and then added "That was down right creepy." Hermione looked at them "Ok so maybe… just a maybe mind you, I might be a little bit stubborn."

Harry piped in "I only agreed because it would help keep you safe as I know you won't leave my side. So if you are trained better, I would feel better about all of it."

Hermione replied "Ok, Harry I can understand your feelings about me and why you would want me to train but how did my parent's get involved?"

Harry chuckled "You are somehow under the impression we are able to stop them, we can't. Besides after all we did to find them do you really want to?" he declared.

Hermione sighed "No, not really I did miss them terribly."

Bill smiled "Good then that is settled. We will go with you."

Ellen cleared her throat "Now let's get on to the other stuff we need to research for, how to best protect the non-magical adults." Ellen paused "Harry states that nobody has really studied what form of energy magic is. If magicals can see spells then it has to be some form of energy."

Hermione shook her head "It has been studied a lot actually back in the twelfth century but nothing ever came from it."

Bill asked her "When was a study done using current muggle technology and science."

Hermione head popped "Never that I know of."

Bill continued "If we found what magic was there is no telling what we could do with this understanding and knowledge. We need to research Physics in particular and look for ways to quantify things."

Ellen continued for Bill "For instance Harry states that electronics equipment doesn't work well with magic why?" It seems to me that magic spells have some electric current running through them to cause the electronics to quit."

Hermione looked intrigued "I forgot how backwards the wizarding world is or could be. Most wouldn't have considered even trying to understand what magic is, they would just accept it."

Harry looked deep in thought "How can we even begin to understand what magic is until we are able to measure it? We also need to know the precise effect Magic has on mundane electronics."

Hermione sat up straighter in her chair "I guess we have a lot of training and research to do to get our act together."

Harry looked around "We need to keep our contact with the magical world to a minimum. I don't want another repeat of today and the best way to avoid that is to avoid the magical side of things." No one at the table gave Harry any argument.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

The next nine months was a schedule of running daily starting at 2 kilometers and then progressing to 7 kilometers. At ten each morning they walked to the dojo to learn Karate. The instructor was a Japanese immigrant who they requested private lessons from and he was only too happy to oblige them for an extra fee. The lessons lasted two hours and they were all making progress. The instructor looked at them oddly because not only were they picking it up rather fast but they were the oddest group he had ever met. Within one month they had earned their yellow belts.

The afternoons on three days of the week were spent with various weapons. They had big problems to deal with because Australia did not allow personal gun ownership. Harry had to apparate to Indonesia and pick up rifles, shotguns, handguns, and ammunition for all of this. They then stored it in a special trunk that Harry had purchased from a magical community where he purchased the guns.

Within a month they could disassemble the weapons, fire them with fairly decent accuracy, and could reload them at a moderate pace. Hermione and Ellen were the best shots of the four. Harry went back to Indonesia and picked up two sniper rifles and had them customized for Ellen and Hermione.

The rest of the day they spent in researching physics and how they could measure the magic. It was slow and tedious work as they had to learn physics from scratch. They decided that it may be best to hire a tutor and doing a search led them to Sydney university. The professor was adamant at first that he would not do this at all as he had neither the time nor inclination to do so. Harry read him and found out that he was afraid his colleagues would laugh him out of his job.

Harry came up with the solution by renting an apartment away from the University that was easily accessible to the professor but could keep the secret that he was teaching someone away from prying eyes. Their learning of Physics increased at a surprising rate.

Another area that Harry ventured into was electronics. He got books on all kinds of subjects in electronics. He soon began to tear down anything electronics in the house and then purchased more equipment and items to experiment with. He soon had a computer and began to place his research notes on it.

With a purchase of a voltmeter and an oscilloscope (O-scope) he began to experiment with magic while the o-scope was on. He soon realized that the o-scope was a very useful tool as it revealed magic as a wave that was readily seen on the screen. Unfortunately if he was too close or used to much power with his spells the o-scope soon quit working.

When Harry investigated the o-scope's he found that the power supplies were burnt out. This led Harry to investigate the components in the power supply and to replace them to repair the unit. This gave him practice in how to repair the components but also gave him a better understanding of how the system operated and functioned. His progress was slow and steady.

The next month was a repeat of the first but a lot less soreness on everybody's part. They were getting used to the exercises and the physical demands of their schedule. The Dojo instructor was greatly impressed with their ability to learn and the care they put into their technique.

The instructor was greatly impressed with their progress and ended up advancing them two belts the following month. He began sparing with Harry so that he could get a feel for using karate while fighting. He was very impressed when Harry's reflexes allowed him to block all of his kicks and punches.

The third sparing match was no holds bar against Harry and he only got one kick through the entire time. Unfortunately it was on the side of Harry's thigh and left a huge bruise. The instructor felt bad but when he stated that he would not spar with Harry anymore, Harry loudly protested as he learned best with actions.

Unknown to both Harry and the instructor, when three advancements for the same people went to the international karate association's review, they sent a representative to investigate. He watched Harry and the instructor spar and was impressed. When he noticed all four people that had been advance were in private lessons he soon realized that they did this daily for two hours.

Most students completed two hours a week and it was usually five or six months to achieve advancement. These students were working two hours a day, six days a week. Every three weeks or so they would put in the required hours and the instruction they were receiving was more intensive.

The representative approached the instructor and they had a discussion for a few minutes and the instructor was smiling when he returned. Harry was asked to spar with the new person. The representative was told not to hold back but did anyway. When Harry put him down with a leg kick and then a punch to the gut, the next series were at full tilt. The representative could not get through Harry's defenses. It took Harry another three minutes to work himself into a position where he could punch / kick his opponent. When he did the representative went down hard.

The representative was impressed and plainly said that his defenses were far above most black belts already but he needed to work on his offensive techniques. He awarded Harry his red belt which was two belt advancements. He had videotaped the sparring session as proof of Harry's abilities.

It was apparent from their physics lessons that Magic was a different form of energy that had been unknown and never understood. It was so exotic that physics could not explain it. Hermione was reviewing a paper from a noted American physicist on wormhole theory. The paper was entirely about the possibilities of travel using this theory.

Hermione read the description and then realized that it was describing apparition. Hermione decided that since everyone else was working on Physics of magic she would focus on wormhole and particle physics.

Harry had worked on hardening the electronics circuits so that magic would not affect them. He was having a terrible time finding a material that would endure magical use without blowing up. Even the circuits he developed to pre-filter the power supplies were failing.

Hermione researched more about quantum physics and the more she understood the more she realized that humans understanding of Quantum theory was off because magic was not feasible with the calculations but she knew it existed and therefore making Quantum theory incomplete or just wrong.

They were beginning their seventh month of preparation and Harry was able to teach Hermione legimancy so that she could scan people's thoughts for any dangers that they represented. It was during one of their rare forays into the magical communities that she practiced this scanning technique that she found a man tracking her specifically.

She monitored his surface thoughts and found out he knew exactly who she was and was intent on kidnapping her, raping her, and then holding her hostage to get to Harry. Hermione's anger began to rise and she walked towards him while attempting to look distracted by window displays along the way.

Hermione could feel his thoughts as he discreetly pulled his wand and held it behind him. She also found him practicing the first initial spell he wanted to use. As she drew closer she looked into her purse and then suddenly looked up at him "Excuse me do you have something to write with?"

The man caught completely off guard looked shocked and then fumbled in his pockets looking for something to write with. Hermione smirked as this distraction gave her the perfect opportunity to surprise him. She place her hand on his shoulder and cast the spell 'petrifcus totalis' he completely locked up and Hermione floated him to the closest wall.

Hermione quickly whipped out her wand and performed Legimancy and learned all of his secrets within seconds. The man's name was Thomas Magis and he was a very minor player in the local criminal element.

Hermione took her wand and tapped his privates as she cast a spell he had never heard of before. She put her wand away and then looked at him "Listen carefully Thomas Magis because I will only tell you this once. Messing with me or my husband is a very stupid idea on your part. The last person who tried this cannot hold a wand anymore because he has no arms."

Thomas Magis looked on with wide eyes shocked that he had been caught so easily. He knew he was in trouble and there was nothing he could do about it. Hermione continued "Now as for the future my husband is going to know all about you and if anything should happen to me, well let's just say that Harry will come to visit and demand answers from you.

I hope for your sake you can help him find me in one piece and untouched because he will not be gentle or nice about it. I also placed two other charms on you. The first is a tracking charm and the other is a special spell I created for death eaters where I am from. I used on those that were the worst sort of rapists and to this day they have never forgotten what I did to them.

In order for the second charm to end you must be raped, when that occurs, then and only then, will your female parts turn back into your male parts." Hermione smiled "It seems only fitting what you would have subjected me too had your little plan worked."

Harry walked up to Hermione and asked "Is everything all right here?"

Hermione answered "Harry this is Thomas Magis a local thug who was trying to make a name for himself by trying to kill you." Harry eyes flashed and Thomas looked scared. "Don't worry," Hermione stated "he has been neutralized and will not be a problem anymore."

Harry touched his neck "Still I want him to stand here for a few days and think about ever messing with me or my family ever again." Harry placed another 'petrifcus totalis' spell on him "Harry smirked evilly "The combined strength of that spell will make it impossible for someone to enervate you before the spell wears off on its' own." The pair left and Thomas had to stand there for three days before it wore off.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Hermione, even with their tutor, soon realized that for any of them to understand the energy magic used, they would have to have other experts help them. Magic incorporated many disciplines and that no one expert could help them solve it all. Hermione wanted to tackle it in parts, getting an expert's knowledge in their area before moving on to the next area.

She convinced Harry that they needed a trip abroad to talk to the leading expert in her field of wormhole theory, so they set their course for a small vacation in Colorado Springs, Colorado for the next week or two.

When they arrived they checked in at a local hotel and made themselves comfortable. They checked the phone book and found no listed number for Samantha Carter. Hermione had a picture of her from a University she had applied to but never attended. It was a few years old but they hoped she had not changed much. For two days they researched and could make no head way into locating her. They happened to go to a local eating establishment that reminded them both of pubs found in England. During the meal Hermione looked over and saw Samantha Carter walk into the restaurant.

Harry chuckled "If I had known it was this easy I could have come here two nights ago."

Hermione decided to approach her by having her sign her science paper, like an autograph. Sam sat there shocked while O'Neil began to laugh and snicker. Sam looked at her funny and then grabbed the pen and signed with a smile. Hermione then asked her "Do you know if anyone has gotten past the theoretical application of this theory?"

Sam looked at her for many seconds "Can I ask why you are so interested?"

Hermione looked embarrassed "My Husband and I," Hermione pointed at Harry who waved and smiled at them "are amateurs at this stage but we are Physics students and our studies and research had us do a term paper on your paper."

O'Neill sniped out "Oh no, more nerds like Sam!"

Daniel shot back at him "Jack I know how people with more than two brain cells intimidate you but cut her some slack." He said with a smile "Besides Sam is eating up all of the attention."

Hermione began to chuckle at their banter at each other. Sam smiled at both of them and then took two French fries and threw them at both men "I think the peanut gallery should mind their manners."

Jack stood up "I think I am going over to the British guy and see if he wants to play darts." Unknown to Harry and Hermione both of them were being interrogated for showing interest in Sam papers.

Jack went to the guy sitting and eating "Are you her husband? I think she said her name was Herman-something or other."

Harry chuckled "You know if you had a couple of more pints of the bitter it might help you remember things."

Jack looked at him and smiled "Probable not!" Jack looked into his eyes and was a little put off by the steady gaze that was returned. He expected a younger man that was slightly intimidated. What he got was a calculating glare that revealed someone who evaluated others as threats.

Harry held out his hand "I am Harry Potter and my very loveable but somewhat annoying wife is Hermione. We came over to the states for a vacation for a week or two." Harry gave Hermione a look "I thought we could forget our studies for a while when she mentions that lady with you was a noted Physicist."

Jack looked at Sam and Hermione talking "I think the nerds are having fun in their discussion."

Harry laughed "In primary school we called her bookworm. That woman has more knowledge in her little pinky than I could ever hope to have. She has saved my ass on more than one occasion because of it."

Jack turned to him and looked at him more closely "I didn't know the academic world was so volatile?" Jack questioned before turning back to Harry and watching him answer.

Harry seemed stuck for a moment and then smiled "I was trying to decide if you were being serious or not but I meant it figuratively."

Jack noticed that Harry kept his eye on his wife at all times as in he was being very protective of her. Harry without looking at him asked "Your other friend, the big black guy, how well do you know him?"

Jack looked over "You mean Murray? I know him pretty well."

Harry looked at Jack "Did you know he is not quite human?"

Jack sat his beer down and sat up straighter in his chair "All right kid. There are a few things that don't add up about you and I want to know why you are really here?"

Harry looked at him "So you do know about his condition then?" Harry narrowed his eyes "Is he a threat to my wife?"

Jack sat back "Wait what?" Jack noticed that Harry's hand had slipped below the table and all of his senses were going on alert.

Harry asked again with a tenor and strength that had Jack's attention. This 'kid' meant it as he heard him ask slowly and carefully "Is Murray a threat to my wife and I won't ask again."

Jack looked into his eyes and knew without a doubt that this kid was serious "Murray is no threat to her. He is different but different doesn't mean necessarily bad."

Harry kept the corner of his eye on Jack and looked over at Hermione. Jack began to slide his hand over to the side of the table. Harry reacted "If that hand leaves the table I start neutralizing people until I can get Hermione out of here and safe. I won't risk her."

Jack's hand stopped immediately "What do you mean by neutralize?"

Harry turned more to him but kept a watch on Hermione "I mean I will incapacitate people so they can't harm us."

Jack replied back quickly "Incapacitate as in kill?"

Harry chuckled "I am no killer but I have killed in the past to protect myself and those I love. If I am not threatened, I am no threat to anyone."

Jack looked at him and something clicked in his mind he slowly grabbed his beer and took a gulp "I assure you that if you are no threat to my team I am no threat to you. I trust Murray with my life and have done so many times in the past. I know exactly what he is and that information is classified. That is all I can say on the subject."

Harry turned to him "You work for the government?"

Jack nodded "I work for the Air Force, I am a colonel and those other three are my team. I assure you as long as you and your wife are not intelligence agents on a mission that none of us would cause you harm."

Harry looked at him and then took many minutes "You deescalated the tension and gave me information to help me understand." Jack nodded his agreement. Harry then smiled and placed his hands on top of the table "Then let me reciprocate in kind to further deescalate this situation. I was attacked in my youth by a terrorist and his criminal organization. I took him out, as in he is no longer on this world. Since then I have been attacked twice and I am leery of unknowns, it usually does not bring a good omen."

Jack nodded his understanding "What is your interest in Sam and her paper?"

Harry looked at him "I am, under law, not allowed to tell you everything I know." Jack arched his eyebrow. Harry continued "I will say this we are looking for information that will help protect ourselves from others that wish to harm me and those I love to gain a reputation and/ or retribution."

Jack asked "Whose laws are we talking about?"

Harry sighed "If I told you then it would break the very law I stated."

Jack frowned "A government or a secret organization?"

Harry smiled "A government and an organization."

Jack sat his beer down "This is getting us nowhere and me very frustrated."

Harry chuckled again "Tell me about it.

Jack smacked his lips "Let's go over to the table and sit down so I can inform my team and see where it goes. Beyond my curiosity about this I need to know if you are a threat to a classified project we are on and I have a duty to do that."

Harry looked over at Hermione "I have a unique desire to clear out and try some other means to find the information I need without involving the US Air Force."

Jack chuckled "I have the same thoughts from time to time but as I am stuck so are you. I would have to investigate and inform my higher ups."

Harry looked dejected "Oh."

Jack smiled "It's not so bad once I can determine you aren't a threat, and then I can ignore some rules if I deem it necessary. Sometime those in higher positions try to do the right thing, for the wrong reasons just to cover their asses."

Harry watched him for a moment "I guess there is no harm in talking."

They made their way over to the table and Harry pulled up a chair by Hermione and held her hand. Hermione smiled at him "Sam this is my husband Harry."

Sam and Harry shook the other's hand "It's nice to meet you. Your wife has the basic down pat and I gave her some other avenues to try out."

Harry smiled "Excellent but Colonel O'Neill has some things to say." Hermione and Samantha recognized the significance of Harry referring to Jack as a Colonel.

Jack looked at everyone closely "Harry was able to recognize that something was different about Murray."

Sam looked at Jack and then to Harry before returning to the Colonel "What do you suggest Jack?"

Jack smiled "We should go someplace quieter and discuss this and I do not think Harry is a threat to our safety, just a question as to our project." Jack turned to Harry "I promise that none of my team will pose a threat if you come with us."

Hermione looked to Harry for his answer "Ok, where would we go?"

Sam offered up "My house is closest sir."

Jack nodded "Is that ok Harry?"

Harry nodded slowly and then Jack added "I will ride with Harry and Hermione." Harry nodded his agreement.

They made it to Sam's house pretty quickly and the tension was escalated some as they sat in Sam's living room looking at each other. Hermione hadn't said much since the pub but Harry looked at Jack "I can't tell you things but if you draw your own conclusions from me doing something then I can bend this rule a little."

Jack smiled at him "A man after my own heart. So what is it you want to do?"

Harry walked over to him "I suggest I take you somewhere and then return you so you know that it is safe and then I will do the same for Sam who will recognize it for what it is. It will accomplish two things, one of which is to build some trust between us."

Jack looked tentative "Ok, I like the concept but am leery."

Harry looked at him "I will bring you back within two minutes I promise." Jack nodded.

Harry grabbed his one arm and then brought a stick out and held it up. To the whole rooms surprise they both disappeared. All three jumped up while Murray pulled his gun "If you have a stick thing on your person please drop it on the table now."

Hermione slowly drew out her wand and laid it on the table. Daniel picked it up and looked it over while Sam looked at where Jack had been just seconds ago. Sam turned to Hermione "What was that? Where did they go?"

Hermione looked at her "I can't break the statute and I do not know where specifically but it is probable somewhere that Jack knows so that he knows it is real." Hermione calmly sat down and placed her hands in her lap to wait.

Before anybody else could ask any questions Jack and Harry returned. "Whoa that was a rush!" Jack saw that Murray had his gun out and turned to him "Its' ok and you can put the gun away. Harry did not harm me at all." Jack looked at Harry "What he did is not something you can explain to make it believable, you have to feel and see it to believe it." Jack turned to Sam "I am no physicist but I think I understand why they want you involved and I believe it is safe but its' your call captain."

Sam was very curious and she stood up and walked to stand next to Harry. She held his arm while he held hers. Harry raised his stick and they were gone.

Daniel sat closer to Hermione "Can I ask what this is?"

Hermione smiled "It's my wand."

Daniel looked at her "Your wand? Like I am a witch type of wand or like a piece of technology type of wand?"

Hermione frowned "I can't answer but to say technology is not involved." Hermione held her hand out "If I am allowed I could do some things to show you." Daniel placed it in her hands and watched with interest. "Murray? Hermione looked into his eyes and smiled "Not Murray, Teal'c and you are an alien."

Jack stepped up "Wait how did you know that?"

Hermione looked embarrassed "When I looked into his eyes, Teal'c projected it."

Jack shook his head "Oh shit! You can read minds?"

Hermione shook her head "Not read as in a book but he projected a picture of his home world with his name. This is absolutely fascinating. I never imagined."

Jack avoided her eyes "None of you look into her eyes until I figure something out."

Hermione blushed "I am sorry I did not mean to invade your privacy. I just learned to do that and I don't always control it well."

Harry and Sam returned with Sam gesturing and speaking with excitement "That…he just generated a worm hole and teleported me to another location. Then he looked into my eyes and teleported me to the Grand Canyon, a place I remembered when I was young. It was the same spot I had been to. Then he brought me back here."

Jack looked at Harry "What can you tell me about the star gate?"

Harry looked ashamed "I should probable lie here but I won't. Sam revealed it to me when I looked into her eyes." Harry looked down "I am sorry I didn't mean to do that. I was just trying to show Sam some of the things I could do."

Jack looked out the window "This complicates things as what you just saw is highly classified."

Hermione looked confused "That Teal'c is alien is classified as well?"

Sam sat back "Very, very classified."

Harry looked at him "So that is why you felt different to me."

Daniel took that moment to interject his thoughts "So let me get this straight. You are a witch and you can do magic with this? Magic is real?"

Harry rubbed his thighs "If word gets out that I told this to non-magicals I could go to jail, a wizards prison to be precise." Harry looked around and saw Jack perk up.

Jack stated quickly "I show mine if you show me yours?"

Harry turned red "Yes, because had I known that I was doing something this wrong I would have never read Sam's mind or come to you at all."

Jack smiled "Harry I believe you and besides this should help our discussion along tremendously."Jack sat down "I can't make any promises about the secret you got from us and I do have to report the breech."

Harry chuckled "It will at that and I think I understand. I also have something to offer to ease your minds about it being revealed to us. We are magical humans and we were born and raised on this planet. Our society has hidden itself from mundanes because of our past experience of our kind being slaughtered when you found out."

Daniel asked quickly "So the witch trials were about killing witches and wizards?"

Harry answered "Yes and it wasn't pretty. Hermione and I believe that magic is a form of energy that has never been classified. We are studying Physics to find out how to track and confirm this energy."

Sam continued "Your form of travel is to make a small wormhole and going through it and is the reason you sought me out."

Hermione answered "When I originally read your paper your physical characteristic description led me to believe that we generate a mini worm hole."

Harry then added "The trouble is we have transfiguration and charms too." Harry transfigured the coffee table into a dog before he charmed it to act like one. Everyone was amazed.

Sam asked a quick question "I felt a tingle on my skin when you waved your wand. Is there any other physical manifestations that a spell would cast?"

Hermione answered "For magicals we can see a light associated with a wand casting and for mundane's only a select group of spells give off light you can see."

Sam smiled "Please tell me that different spells are different colors?"

Hermione laughed "Yes, a stunner is red, a killing curse is green, and we have others that are every color of the rainbow."

Sam stood up and paced in thought "I think your conclusion that magic is a form of energy is absolutely correct. The different spell colors indicate differing states or frequencies. The fact that mundanes only see certain spells most likely means they are in a normal human's sight spectrum. Have you checked the electrical characteristics of magic?"

Harry sighed "I have tried with a voltmeter and an oscilloscope but mundane electrical devices don't handle magic very well, they blow up and usually I have to fix the power supply. I can't find materials that can withstand the magical power. I have tried magic around them and can get a wave form for a few seconds or until I overpower the equipment with the spell."

Hermione added "We don't generally use electrical appliances or devices in Wizard homes."

Jack asked "Well how do you heat or light your home then."

Harry answered by casting a flame in the palm of his hand "We use magic and/ or runes to accomplish the same and we have been doing it for thousands of years."

Sam was still pacing and stated "So the problem is that magical energy is very powerful and/ or not compatible to our electrical devices."

Harry looked up "What do you mean by not compatible with our equipment."

Sam smiled "Like crossing the wires on your battery and having the battery blow up."

Harry rubbed his hands over his face "Or having your power supplies blows their circuits." Harry smacked his head "I didn't even consider that, how stupid can you get?"

Hermione smiled up at him and batted her eyes "Hey Potter that is my job calling you stupid."

Harry and everyone else chuckled "Yes well you should have called me that a couple of months ago and a saved a few power supplies."


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Sam looked at him "In order to study this we need some specialized equipment to start with the basics." Sam looked at Jack "Much like we did with our project about six years ago."

"Captain Carter there is no way General Hammond will allow that equipment off base without a very thorough explanation. Then he would have to write a report, the politicians would get involved…" Jack said thoughtfully.

Harry continued "Then everything goes to hell in a hand basket."

Jack said in a serious tone "I love that saying. It expresses so much with very few words but the gist is if you tell Hammond then Washington gets involved."

Sam stood still for a second in thought "I guess we should weigh the risks against the benefit then. Jack my instincts tell me this is important. Humans that can generate a wormhole on demand to transport themselves and others to another location I think that is important."

Hermione added in "We also can cast spells on objects to transport a greater distance."

Sam pointed to her and then looked at Jack "It is possible this is another great discovery like the Star gate was."

Daniel added in "It could also be a part of what we have already discovered."

Hermione seemed stumped by that "What do you mean?"

Daniel looked at Jack who nodded back reluctantly "The people who built the gate we know as the ancients. They had an outpost here a long time ago. We don't know a lot but we do know that in a limited way they had interactions with the life that was already here."

Hermione looked excited "What kind of interaction?"

Daniel looked at her "It is possible or at least I believe strongly that all of humanity may be their descendants."

Hermione sat down with a heavy thud and looked in thought before looking at Daniel "You could not have reached that conclusion without a sample of theirs such as their language or their writing." Hermione chewed her lip and then pulled a pen and paper from her pack. She began writing a set of runes down and when Daniel started recognizing them as what he considered ancient writing he moved closer.

"How do you know these?" He looked at her and asked.

Hermione smiled "I thought so. We have texts and writings that even predate our known history. These are runes we use to write ancient spells for wards and magic that is longer lasting. That particular rune is for vitality and health. If used on a person and written in blood it will heal the person quicker." Hermione took the paper and added a symbol and gave it back "When I add this symbol, skilior, it changes the entire meaning and used in a ward it shields a person, thereby ensuring their health and vitality."

Daniel jumped up "When did you want to bring them to the base Sam?"

Jack's eyes got bigger "No way! Are you nuts Jackson? We are not bringing these two to a top secret facility without authority."

Daniel didn't even flinch "Sam said already. We have to weigh the risk and the benefit for doing this and I can tell you that what she just told me saved me months of work on one symbol and I have thousands of those to do." Daniel pointed at Hermione "She could literally unlock the language of the ancients in weeks and you know how useful that could be for us."

Harry smiled "Jack we have something that we could do that would ensure our silence about anything we see."

Jack put his hands on his hips "Well unless you can make cross my heart and hope to die a spell on yourselves, I am not buying it."

Harry and Hermione both laughed at him as Hermione chuckled out "You hit the nail on the head. A magical oath from us could be done so that if we broke our promise then we could die or lose our magic."

Harry looked at Jack with a smirk and made a cross symbol over his heart "Cross my heart and hope to die."

Jack looked at him "Very funny wiseass! How do I know it will work?"

Harry pulled out his wand and held it straight up "I, Harry James Potter promise never to reveal anything I learn about the star gate program, upon pain of death, without Colonel O'Neil's permission, so mote it be." Harry finished and then a bright light flashed around him.

Hermione looked over at them "Did you see the flash of magic that acknowledged that a vow had been made and accepted by magic?"

Jack asked "That was the bright flashy thing at the end?" Harry and Hermione nodded. Jack turned to Hermione and said in a fatherly tone "Where is your oath young lady?" Hermione arched her eyebrow at him, raised her wand, and then gave her oath.

Jack asked Harry a question "What are your plans when you get the information you need?"

Harry looked unsure and then looked at Hermione before she shrugged her shoulders. That meant it was Harry's story to tell. Harry sighed "When I was seventeen I defeated the worst Dark lord the world had ever known. I am considered in the magical world as the strongest wizard alive. I am supposed to have no equal."

Harry looked at the fire place "Trouble with being known as the best is that there are many who would seek their fame by killing me or those I love."

Jack said in understanding "They want to knock the king from his hill and by beating the best, they believe they will be seen as the best."

Harry spat out "It is childish and I hate it. I want to be left alone more than anything." Hermione stood next to Harry and held his hand in support. "My mother was a seeress, a person who could see the future, and she left me a journal detailing my life for at least five years where the bad guys would challenge me and attack me."

Harry rubbed his face "In the last six months I have been attacked twice. In both those attacks they didn't come after me directly they kidnapped my mother-in-law to disarm me and two months ago they tried to kidnap Hermione. Both were stopped cold and I left them alive as a show of what I would do if attacked."

"My hope is that we can learn enough to build a ward or a device to neutralize their magic and become so scary that the attacks will stop."

Sam seemed concerned "Isn't there a chance that this will only make it worse?"

Harry looked at her "I am open to any suggestion that stops it and lets me live my life in peace."

Jack snorted "I know the type and their egos; they will not stop until they learn to fear you, and it's just not how they work."

Jack looked in thought for a moment and then turned to place his hands behind his back "This is the way it will go down kiddies and we will not deviate from this plan, am I understood?"

Jack waited for everyone to nod their agreement before he continued "Sam and Daniel you will work a lot of late nights in your lab." Jack looked at his watch "Right now the base is the least occupied and I believe that Harry and Hermione can learn to wormholey into your lab. So do this now and let them learn how to get there tonight.

Tomorrow at 9:00 PM Daniel and Sam will enter their lab, place the top secret sign on their lab door and then lock it. At 9:10 Hermione and Harry will transport directly to the lab and will go no place else but there. Agreed?"

Harry looked at Hermione and she nodded before he answered "It's your show and we agree."

Hermione stood next to Daniel and Harry did the same with Sam. They left a second later and returned in about two minutes. Harry and Hermione grabbed their things and were about to walk out when Harry walked up to Jack and held his hand out "I know what a risk you took and I appreciate what you did. I will make sure that I don't cause you a problem."

Jack looked down at him and then smiled "Somehow I think we will both benefit from this bargain and your very much welcome."

Sam stopped Harry by touching his shoulder "Wait. Where are you two staying?"

Harry looked at her "We have a room at the Holiday Inn out by the interstate, why?"

Sam put her hands in her pockets and looked around the house "Well I have more than enough room here and you are welcome to stay here, if you want."

Hermione looked at her "Is this a friendly gesture or a way to keep tabs on us?"

Sam smiled and gave a chuckle "It was a friendly gesture only."

Harry smirked at her and then pushed on the corner of the wall to test its strength. He shook his head and looked at the ceiling "I don't know dear?" he said to Hermione and then he asked Sam "Does your house insurance cover outside attachments?"

Sam looked at Jack and then at Harry again "Yes, I believe so, why?"

Harry opened the door and stepped out slightly and then whispered "Well, I need to have someplace to install my brand new GUS 12,000 super secret spy antenna." Hermione started to chuckle.

Jack responded "That was not funny Harry. You keep it up and I will kick your ass!"

Harry waved his hand backwards and responded "Bring it old man but when I mop your ass all over the floor, don't cry!"

Jack said out loud "In your dreams kid."

Sam couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing "That was actually quite funny."

Daniel smiled and then gave a little laugh "It was funny."

Jack turned on the two "That was not funny!" Jack then looked at them and then a smile crept to his face "Actually it was very funny." Jack turned to where they were still walking down the lane "I like those two and I don't think they have a dishonest bone in their body."

Harry and Hermione checked out of the hotel after they made a call to Bill and Ellen and let them know that everything was fine. They updated them on making contact and the hope that they would have something accomplished very soon. Bill and Ellen sounded hopeful that they would be able to return soon.

Sam answered the door and was happy to see them and took them to a spare bedroom. They all settled in and sleep came easily after a long day. When Sam woke up the next morning she found Harry and Hermione in shorts and t-shirts having just come back from a run. Sam smiled "Good morning! What has you two up so early?"

Hermione smiled and then gave a little chuckle "We run just about every morning and then do Karate exercises and then a little weapons training afterwards."

Sam looked surprised "I was just going out for a run myself and I am not into the other stuff. I wouldn't mind the company on the run. How long do you run for?"

Harry answered "We do at least seven kilometers and we started forty-five minutes ago. We are hydrating and then we will head to the back yard." Harry held his finger up and then took a swig of water "I think if any of your neighbors ask we should tell them that you have a house swapping agreement with us where we use your house and then you can use our house in London for an equal amount of time."

Sam smiled "Actually that is quite a good cover."

Hermione slid a paper over the counter to her "Here is a web site you can put a small ad in to make the connections so the story holds up to muster. On that site we are James and Anne Evans and our house, our real house, is at number 12 Grimmauld place in London."

Sam looked at them "You have done this before?"

Harry chuckled "Actually no but Hermione is always steps ahead of everybody else and she came up with it last night."

Sam smiled at them "I want you to know I am checking my house everyday for the spy antenna."

Harry didn't miss a beat as he dead panned back "Oh, I am really glad I got the camouflaged stealth model then."

Sam looked at him "What?" Hermione gave it away as she started laughing as she walked out the back door. Sam shook her head and left out the front.

Sam returned thirty minutes later and went upstairs to shower. When she returned dressed for work she smelled tea, coffee, and other aromas permeating from her kitchen. She came in and Harry set a mug of coffee in front of her. Sam looked on and Hermione brought a plate of bacon and eggs.

Sam smiled "I didn't think I had any food in the refrigerator."

Hermione chuckled "You didn't but we did find your high school science experiment in there."

Harry added "After we wrestled it out we were able to banish it. It was a dirty job but someone had to do it." He said with a laugh. Sam and Hermione joined in.

"Well thank you for breakfast this is wonderful." Sam stated.

Hermione sat down next to her "Harry and I are going to Denver to the magical community there and grab some reference books for tonight. If they are the right texts I will leave them for Daniel for future use."

Sam with a mouthful of eggs swallowed "He will like that and appreciate it too. What time will you be back?"

Harry looked thoughtful "Probable around mid afternoon or earlier. If we stay too long then the local criminal elements have time to rally. We don't spend much time in the magical world."

Sam shook her head "It is a shame that you have to do that."

Hermione agreed with her "Yes it is but we hope it will get better in time."


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Harry and Hermione were back by one o'clock and when they entered the house. Harry made Hermione place her books on the table and then picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom. Hermione was looking into his face and smiling "Why Mr. Potter don't I get any say in this."

Harry smirked but did not look into her eyes "Nope, I am taking my husbandly prerogative and forcing you." Hermione couldn't help but giggle at the manner in which he said it.

"Mr. Potter I will have you know I am not that kind of girl. I am waiting for the right guy to come along and sweep me off my feet."

Harry set her down gentle and leaned in close to her ear "If you failed to notice that is exactly what I did." Harry began to kiss her neck and Hermione's breathing began to quicken.

"Mr. Potter you aren't playing fair. " Hermione said huskily. Harry snapped his fingers and both their clothes disappeared. He gentle pushed Hermione backwards and she fell upon the bed.

"Too late Mrs. Potter and now I shall indulge myself with your beautiful body." Harry said as he crawled to be above her.

Hermione was smiling "Well then hurry because my husband may come home early and we don't want to get caught."

Sam opened the door to the wonderful smells of beef simmering on the stove. "Hello, somebody has broken into my home and is cooking something that smells delicious."

Harry came around the corner "Well then here is to more burglars with good taste and manners breaking in." Harry handed her a glass of wine.

Sam sipped some "Oh wow this is really nice." Sam looked at Harry "I think Hermione is a very lucky girl."

Harry formally bowed "Why thank you madam. She has trained me well."

Hermione came around the corner "Yes, it was a real battle with this one here. It took from the time I was eleven and met him on the train until… well he is still in training on some things."

Harry was smiling "Hey, I learned to put the toilet seat down just last week." Sam laughed.

"How much time before dinner?" she asked him.

Harry answered "It is ready now but I can reduce the heat and let it simmer some more until you are ready."

Sam ran up the stairs "Give me a second because it smells good and I am hungry. Ten minutes?"

Harry smiled "As you wish."

Harry sat some tea down in front of Hermione as she had two books and a note pad out in front of her.

Sam came down and sat at the table where Harry and Hermione were in a quiet conversation. Harry ladled all of them a bowl of the stew and then cut some bread for them. Sam asked "So how did the trip go today?"

Hermione answered "I found some really good books on ancient runes that will help Daniel immensely." Hermione frowned "Then I was reminded as I looked at one that most mundane don't receive a formal training in base seven math."

Sam stopped "Why base seven maths?" she asked.

Hermione stated "Seven is a very powerful magical number. It is the basis for all or most of our spell creation and it works on wards as well. Most spell creators begin a new spell by laying it out mathematically and then create the actual spell from it."

"Anyway," Harry added "If Daniel wants to understand the language that is a part of it." Harry asked "Are we still a go for tonight?"

Sam grinned "I think Jack was a little uptight today at work. We are ready and everything is prepared.

Harry looked at the clock and it stated it was 9:04 PM. They had a few more minutes and then maybe they could get some things done.

Harry and Hermione arrived in the lab to find Daniel and Sam waiting on them. Hermione went with Daniel and Sam took Harry to her part of the lab.

Saturday afternoon Jack and Daniel arrived at Sam's house. Jack had brought some beer and was appalled when Harry took a sip and then spit it out. Harry then went to the kitchen and then brought out an imported beer for him. "I can't believe you tried to feed me that swill. Here have a real beer for once in your life."

Sam started in on briefing everyone "This has been a very productive week. I can measure magic and it is a wave form that nobody on earth has ever seen. It is a wave form that we have run into before on another ancient planet. The spells vary in intensity and frequency. It is very similar to the wave form that the gate puts out."

Jack sat back "The more I hear about this the more I think that Daniel's theory might be right.

Daniel sat up "First I have learned more about the ancient language with Hermione's help than I have for the last year. All earth languages are based on images equaling a word. The ancients used a math based language that included results as well. It literally is a new way of thinking."

Sam added "It is all hinged on base seven math. When I heard that from Hermione I started to apply it to many of the things we encountered and it is starting to make so much more sense. The devices they used to manipulate this wave form it was really alien to us and using our base 10 math structure, skewed what we were doing."

Daniel smiled "Exactly I have felt like all week that I wish we knew this a year ago. I have most of their language understood and their symbols registered in a data base."

Hermione spoke up "The thing to remember with runes or the ancient language is depending on the situation the same rune can reach a different result."

Daniel chuckled "It is very dynamic and that is what makes it so complex. I have no doubt that within a year I will be able to read it like I do English now."

Jack smiled "You learned all of this in a week? I think that is amazing. What about Harry's issue?"

Sam smiled "Remember that device we got from Aphophis, that personal shield?" Jack nodded. I got one delivered up here for testing Wednesday. It was never designed to handle projectile weapons and that is why a slowly moving projectile could go right through. It was actually designed as a dampener for the wave we found."

Sam stood up "It is unique in that the amount of power you force across its field the more output it has. I believe with enough study and time we can make it impervious to staff weapons."

Jack sat up "You are kidding. What about zat guns?"

Sam chuckled "Those too. They are energy weapons and a different kind of wave but the emitters we have are very adaptable based on the runic array that we can now read."

Jack sat looking at the fire "We have to bring General Hammond in on this. It's too big and too valuable for us to keep it to ourselves."

Jack looked at Harry who responded "Does that include exposing us to your government."

Sam sat down "We have accomplished too much without a plausible explanation. We would have to tell them about you."

Jack looked at him "The nice thing is we can bring you in as consultants and get you paid."

Harry sighed "I don't care about the money." Hearing this shocked Jack and Sam. "Money means nothing without family to enjoy it with and to be quite honest I am a billionaire anyway. So I don't need the money."

Jack looked at him "Oh, so you really are going through all this just to give people protection?"

Harry looked at him "Jack I would never lie to you. This week has given me as much towards my goal as it did to yours. I can measure magic and know it is an energy form. It is will only be a matter of time until I can manipulate it and control it…truly control it."

Hermione frowned "We are really not looking for any more exposure and have no need for it." Hermione grabbed his hand and held it.

Jack looked at Daniel "Is there any other way you could explain your rapid progress?"

Daniel looked in thought "If I could use the books without exposing the magical world then yes but without them, there is no way in hell."

Sam looked dejected "I couldn't explain it either without telling about magic."

Just as they were about to begin a discussion again there was a knock on the door. "Jack this is General Hammond let me in."

Jack rolled his eyes "You two go upstairs."

General Hammond spoke up "No need to hide anything or anybody I already know."

Captain Carter went to the door and opened it. "Come on in General." She told him.

General Hammond looked around the room and then noticed the two younger teenagers looking at him with apprehension "You have nothing to fear from me. I am only here to protect the interests of the United States." General Hammond looked at Jack "Just as the Colonel and Captain are. Just so you two know because you already stated you knew you had to bring it to me you are saved from the court martial board."

Sam seemed to gulp while Jack just swigged his beer. "You know Harry this is really good beer."

General Hammond just gave a sharp look at jack "However Colonel I am still weighing in on the use of a firing squad."

Jack smiled "What better way to say I love you than with lead."

General Hammond "Can it Jack! You have broken just about every security protocol the base has."

Harry spoke up "Sir, I know you don't know me but they were just trying to help me with a problem and it is really not their fault. Hermione and I read their minds and they had no defense to it."

General Hammond lowered his tone "May I call you Harry?" Harry nodded his agreement. "You know it is very hard to find out any information on you two after the age of eleven. There are plenty of records until then and you just vanished. I didn't understand that but it keyed something off when I spoke to the president about it."

Harry visible tensed as he heard this. General Hammond saw this "I assure you Harry that we are no threat to you. Frankly when I did get your records and the report from your secret government I was amazed." General Hammond looked tentative "Did you really kill a sixty foot snake when you were twelve and this terrorist Voldemort when you were seventeen?"

Harry looked at him with widened eyes and then sat back "Yes, all of its true but you have to remember I had a lot of help and many people are dead who gave me that help. That is why I am so protective of those around me."

General Hammond whispered "Astounding!"

Jack looked at him "That would explain that look that triggered all my alarms that first night we met. You dealt with death and have given it out and that is where the look comes from."

Harry looked at him "Yes and I still have nightmares about it." Hermione squeezed his hand and rubbed his shoulder.

"Where do we go from here General?" Hermione asked "Are we in trouble and going to be arrested?"

General Hammond "No, not on my watch and the President agrees. We would like you to use our front door from here on out though. The President and I would like to bring you in. You don't know how much you have helped us and if these shields you and Captain Carter are working on really work, then you have saved lives and this nation owes you a debt of gratitude."

General Hammond stood up and sat beside Harry "Son, if you agree to help us I will promise you as many of those shields to protect anybody you want and we have the resources to achieve it."

Harry looked at Hermione "Could we bring her parents over here so they aren't alone in Australia? I have grown very attached to them."

General Hammond smiled "Harry as we speak they are on an American Jet coming here. We assumed that you would want them close and once we explained that we needed you they came very willingly."

Harry looked at him "No holding them over our heads?"

Jack spoke up "Harry we don't ever work like that and I promise you that if anyone tries that I will bust a cap on their ass."

Harry chuckled "Your getting kind of old and I should come with you to make sure you can hit them on the first shot."

Jack grinned "Keep telling yourself that kid. I am still going to kick your ass."

Harry laughed at Jack "Ok, it seems like we have a deal general and I will promise to help in the future."

General Hammond stood up "Fair enough Harry. Captain Carter please bring them with you Monday morning so we can get them signed on to the base. I want you to get those shields done as soon as possible."

General Hammond stood up and smiled. As he got to the door he turned and looked at them "Oh by the way people, on my base don't try to hide things from me as I have proven you are rank amateurs."

Jack looked up "Sir, this is all on me and it was my choice. I wanted to give you deniability until I confirmed some things."

General Hammond smiled "I know that Jack and I would never have let this progress like this unless I had complete faith in you and your team. Nobody is in trouble for this and Jack the President appreciates the wisdom of your actions. Your good people and have a go from me. Good night."

Jack sat back "Oh good the President likes me so I can go over Hammonds head to get a day off."

They all heard from outside Hammonds voice "Don't even think about it Jack!" Hammond then let out a laugh.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

After the Monday morning indoctrination, Harry and Hermione were given badges, security clearance and then shown how to access all the systems. Harry, having a little bit of fun, began apparating to different parts of the base to mess with Sergeant Syler who was conducting the tour. Hermione finally admonished Harry and he stopped messing around.

Daniel came with them to see the Star gate the highlight of the tour. When they arrived in the room Harry separated from the group and walked up to view the symbols on the star gate. Hermione walked up with Daniel and asked "Those are odd looking runes, are they alien?"

Harry answered with a smile "They are not runes; they are symbols for star constellations."

Daniel looked at him "What, how did you know that?"

Harry responded "At first I was terrible with remembering the constellations for my astronomy class. I did some reading and found many of the Greek stories about the gods and their constellations and that helped tremendously. I drew lines to map the constellations much like these."

Daniel grinned and shook his head "It took me three weeks to figure that out. I spent most of it thinking they were Egyptian writings and trying to decipher them."

Hermione looked at him "Sam stated that others had been working on it for over three years before they brought you on. I think that is saying something." Daniel shrugged it off.

Harry walked closer to the actual star gate and placed his hand out. "Do you know if they have had any problems with this?" he asked.

Daniel answered "Not that I am aware of."

Harry closed his eyes and then popped them open "Go get Sam there is something off with the waves coming from this."

The speaker boomed out "I just notified her and Captain Carter is on the way." The voice then added "We have seen glitches from time to time. It is mostly software we believe because the Gate refused to dial out."

Harry looked down in thought "I don't know how I know but I think this is operating on a fail safe mode and if anything else gets out of place it will shut down completely."

Sam came into the room "What's wrong?"

"The energy coming from the gate itself is off. Based on what the operator says this gate is operating in a fail-safe mode." Harry stood up abruptly "Sam the energy feels like a compatibility problem. How do you supply power to it?"

Sam looked up at General Hammond who had been monitoring. He gave her a slight nod and she turned back to Harry "We have been using a Naquida generator we got from the Gaould."

Harry walked over to her "Can you show me this generator?"

Sam motion for him to follow and then went to a utility room right around the corner. When she opened the door Harry was hit with a wave of energy that no one else seemed to feel. It was definitely a very similar energy like what he had just felt from the gate only much stronger. Is this the normal method of powering these?" Harry asked with suspicion.

Sam answered "No, they had modules that have a form of energy we cannot duplicate and this was the closest we could find."

Harry watched the generator "Do you have one of those modules I could look at?"

Sam pulled out one from a container "Yea, this is one of about three we have found in our travels. There is a base on a planet that had shelves of these and all were not functioning. This is almost completely depleted and I can't figure out how to charge it."

Harry placed his hand over it and then closed his eyes "I am not sure I can explain this properly but this feels good to me and the Naquida generator feels off, it's very close but not the same as this. If I had to guess the Naquida generator is slightly out of phase."

Hermione had notice the writing on the side of the casing and slowly began to interpret it. She looked confused by the writing "What does place within a place mean?" she asked.

Sam looked around "Well in physics it would mean something occupying the same physical space like another dimension."

Hermione placed her fingers on another set of runes and then pulled out her wand with a smile and then tapped the three runes. Suddenly the module began to hum and grew brighter. A little display on the side registered bars going across from red to green. The red bars were starting to fill in and then the amber ones were filling in. After two minutes the green ones filled in.

Harry still had his hands out "I feel an immense amount of power stored in this now."

Hermione chuckled "You should because by tapping those runes it opened a small pocket dimension inside and if I read right this is called a zero point module."

Sam looked bug eyed "You are kidding me this creates its own power just by tapping those runes."

Harry looked at her "Not exactly. Hermione charged the runes so the dimension could be placed in the module."

Sam looked at Harry and then Hermione before she smiled "Do you realize what you have done?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders "Made the gate work better?"

Sam laughed "Well that is just the start. From what we know these modules can last for thousands of years. That planet had a whole bunch of these ZPM's and we even found a bunch of DHD's to control the Star Gate. We couldn't get them working without a working ZPM."

Sam shook her head "We have unlimited power with these. Why if we had a ship we could put these in…oh shit, General we need to get a few of these to Area 51."

General Hammond "I suspected as much. Are you going to take Mr. and Mrs. Potter with you? I think they have earned it."

Hermione turned and looked at the star gate "we get to go through there?'

Sam chuckled "If you want. You can look the ancient's base over and see if you can help us make it work."

Hermione was smiling "I would really like to go."

General Hammond grinned "Then the mission is on for tomorrow morning. Captain Cater Please inform Jack to come and see me."

Sam answered "Right away sir."

Harry, Hermione, and the SG1 team were at the threshold awaiting the gate dial up sequence to initiate. Harry and Hermione had both been outfitted with standard gear to include two handguns and supplies for five days. Both had their wands on them as back up and primary. They watched the gate with wonder as the event horizon came out at them. Hermione always observant "It looks like water, should we hold our breath when we go in?"

Daniel chuckled and then turned to them "They say it doesn't matter if you do but I automatically do anyway."

They sent a mout through to check the area around the star gate before they entered. Once the mout sent video back that all was clear the team began to go through. Jack and Teal'c went through first then followed closely by Sam and Daniel. Once they were set, Jack's voice cackle across their radios "Ok, dynamic duo it's clear to come through."

Harry smirked and then waved his hands to change Hermione's clothes to look like Robin and his to a Batman suit. Hermione just laughed. On the other side Harry came out and jack did a double take before he started to laugh. Soon Daniel and Sam joined in. Jack looked at them "I swear Potter you only do these things to mess with me."

Harry smirked and answered in a deep voice "Who is this Potter you speak of I am Batman and this is my faithful sidekick Robin." This made Sam laugh more.

"Sir, you know you brought this on yourself." Sam said to him.

Jack turned and started the hike to the Ancient ruins "Smart ass kids!" he muttered.

It took them about an hour to reach the base and Harry and Hermione were amazed at how well preserved the base was. When they reached the specific lab that SG1 found before Harry and Hermione began to look around. They had brought the mout and a mule to carry cargo back to the gate.

Hermione had been looking over the various consoles and reading the text that was written on the various gadgets. "It looks like this was the main power station for this base and if I am reading this correctly…" Hermione went to a floor plate and tapped two buttons and a ZPM module rose up from the floor. She checked it for damage and then taped the three runes to power it. She did this two more times to the other ZPM's.

When she got back to the first one it was fully charged and she lowered it into the floor plate. Lights began to come on and then consoles began to activate. Sam looked around "Wow this place is amazing."

Harry and Sam began to look the consoles over while Daniel and Hermione went to check out other areas of the base. Sam began to look over what she believed were schematics for various circuits. She found one that looked very familiar and stopped to study it.

"Harry I think this is a schematic for the arm band shield." Sam said and then suddenly the screen changed to show a schematic that was very similar to the first. I wonder how they built these from the schematics.

Daniel voice yelled out "Hey over here!" All of the team came running up to find Hermione and Daniel watching a machine that spit out a small device.

Sam picked the shield generator and looked it over "That is it. This must be a facility to build their devices.

"How do we test these things?" Harry asked. Jack walked over and took the one before setting it on a box. He pushed the button on it and then stood back. He pulled his zat gun out and shot it. When the zat charge hit the shield it caused the shield to visible sizzle and become visible.

Jack turned to Harry "Take a shot with your wand and see if it does anything." Harry pulled his wand and shot a stunner at it. The spell was absorbed by the shield and after ten seconds the shield was no longer visible.

Sam came over and looked at the arm band "This appears to be exactly what we thought and it is already able to dissipate energy weapons."

Jack turned to her "Carter can you build more of these for all of us and a few more for Harry?"

Sam looked over at Harry "Can you remember what you did earlier to make this work."

Harry walked back to the main room and thought about what they had done earlier. "I think we just tell it what we want and it does it. Can you build ten arm band shields? He asked the console.

Hermione yelled out "Whatever you did another one came out… two are done."

Harry smiled "This is kind of neat." I wonder what else it can do?"

The team spent the next five days exploring every nook and cranny of the base. They found some sections where the walls had collapsed but after Harry and Hermione cleared the hallway they realized that most only led to crew living areas.

The team had built enough arm band shields to supply every SG team with them. Harry had one for Hermione, her parents, and himself plus two additional spares.

The night before they left Sam came into the control room to find Harry busy working with the computer to build something. He closed it out before Sam could begin to understand it. Sam looked at him "I know that was a dampener of some sort but I don't know for what.

Harry stood up "I would like to tell you but I need to keep this secret. It will not harm Mundanes."

Sam looked at him "Harry, you don't have to explain yourself. I trust you and I realize that it is probably something to protect your family." Sam looked thoughtful for a moment "If you deem someone worthy enough to be family, then it is there honor."

Harry looked at her and smiled "So SG 1 is ok to be in that category?" Sam smiled at him "Yep, but you have to come and see us two or three times a year and especially at Christmas." she said with a laugh.

Harry turned to leave and then suddenly stopped "Don't tell the old man or he might think I like him or something." Sam just chuckled and nodded her understanding.

The next morning they were all suddenly awakened by Jaffa guards coming into the center of town. Above the town were a couple of Alkesh bombers hovering with a squad of fighters. The lab entrance they were in was completely surrounded. On the horizon they could see a Gaould mother ship had landed.

Jack looked over at Teal'c "How many troops did you say a mother ship held?"

Teal'c replied "They have well over two thousand soldiers."

Jack looked out over the town square "I think nineteen hundred of them are out there to greet us."

Harry came up and took his wand and pointed at a group of ten and fired a stunner. All ten dropped to the ground. Harry looked at him and smiled "The way I figure it that means we each have to get 317 soldiers apiece and right now, old man, I am ten ahead in the count."

Jack's mouth flopped open "You aren't serious are you?"

Harry fired in the opposite direction and ten more soldiers' fell "That is twenty for me and Jack your still at zero."

Sam smiled "Sir I think he is serious."

Hermione came up and fired three times in quick succession "Oh darn I only got twenty-six." Hermione arched her eyebrow and smiled "Your turn Jack."

Harry was laughing now at Jack's expression "I guess I should take some pity on you Jack. How about I take them half of them? Would that make you feel better about it?" Harry disappeared from apparition. He came back five minutes later and held an electronic box in his hands and turned to Hermione "You can operate the base defenses right?"

Hermione looked at him very confused "Yes but we determined it was only designed for space defense. I don't think it will work for this."

Harry smiled "Just take out the two big ones and the fighters I got the rest." Hermione shook her head and left with Daniel for the entrance into the control chamber. Two minutes later small lights moving at incredible speed shot out of the ground and wiped out all the spacecraft. Harry looked at Jack "Ok now for phase two."

Harry walked out of the entrance with swagger and stopped in the center before dropping his round electronic disc on the ground. He tapped the center with his toe and a thrumming noise came out from it. "Who is leading this army? Show yourself if you aren't afraid."

A man walked out of the alley to the right and his eyes flashed "Who dares to attack the soldiers of the gods?" he asked Harry.

Harry with no fanfare asked him "Who is asking?"

The man looked livid at being talked to this way "Your god, Amranth is asking! Kneel before me and die by the hand of your god."

Harry held his hands out "I think not…" Harry turned to Daniel "How do you say you idiot in Gaould."

Daniel looked at him "I don't think that is a good idea Harry."

Harry chuckled and looked Amranth "Do you understand what idiot means." Amranth eyes flashed in anger. "Yes, I think you do."

Amranth screamed "Kill this blasphemer." He stated while pointing at Harry.

Harry held his arms out and smiled at them and over a hundred soldiers raised their staff weapons and tried to fire. All anyone heard was the weapons losing all of their energy. Amranth looked shocked at this and then looked to Harry before he raised his palm to him. "You may have defeated my troop's weapons but you cannot defeat mine."

Amranth tried to use his palm weapon and it suddenly powered down. Amranth looked at it shocked and then pulled his sword and began to charge Harry. Harry watched him and when he was still twenty feet from him he pulled his sidearm and shot him in the head. Harry holstered his gun "Never bring a knife to a gun fight… idiot!"

Jack, Daniel, Sam, and Hermione came out from the lab and stood next to him. Teal'c called out in his language and a Soldier with special head piece and armor came running forth. He kneeled before Harry and began to speak. Harry looked at him and then to Teal'c.

"This is Amaranth's first Prime and he has transferred his loyalty to the greater God, you." Teal'c said.

Harry shook his head and bent down to lift the soldier up. "Teal'c please interpret this for me. I am no god and neither is that!" Harry pointed at Amranth. "You will take that ship return your people to their planet and then I want you to return the ship to Jack at the Tauri home world."

Harry turned to Jack and smiled "If Amranth had any other mother ships they will be placed under Jack's command. Is that understood?"

Teal'c finished and the first prime looked shocked before he bowed and swore it would be done. He turned and yelled at the troops to return to the ship. The base was cleared of Jaffa in five minutes.

Sam looked at Harry "That was the dampeners you were working on, wasn't it?" Harry just picked the electronic disk up and shut it off.

"I don't know what you are talking about but there are three boxes filled with these and instructions on how to use them. One box is for me." Harry said enigmatically as he walked back to the base.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14 **

The team had just finished a two-hour debrief and after an hour the US President joined. Harry had already finished with the fight tactics and Hermione was finishing up with the ancient database "I found schematics on many items on the manufacturing base. The base itself can only build small items and ships are not one of these items."

The president just whistled "General Hammond I guess we need to send a scientific team to man that base and begin to extract all the information and technology we can. It is also apparent that we know how to power ZPM's and have unlimited power sources for ships."

General Hammond answered "Yes, sir plus the ships Harry acquired for us. Captain Carter believes she can modify a DHD to power up the Gate in the mountain as well."

The president sounded very happy "That should reduce the budget significantly for operational expenditures." The president thought for a second "I suppose we could use that money to build a couple of ships of our own."

The President then added "I am very interested in the defense system the base had. How do we get one for earth?"

Hermione spoke up "We don't have to. There is already one on earth. When I went to the data base I found a reference to an abandoned base and these are the coordinates."

Hermione continued "One of the things the base is able to build is drones, that is what took out the ships.

The President spoke in an excited voice "General Hammond that is your priority. I want that base here on earth up and active as soon as possible. The earth is defenseless and I have a feeling that the System Lords will find us much more threatening when the story of what we did at the base is found out."

General Hammond answered "Yes, sir Understood!"

Harry then cleared his throat "Mr. President I am afraid that Hermione's and my presence is no longer needed and we are going to move on." Harry looked at the SG1 team and General Hammond "I can't thank everyone here enough for what you have done for me and I hope the small contribution that Hermione and I had is a fitting pay back for what was given."

Daniel jumped up "Your small contribution? Hell your contribution was by no means small."

The President jumped in "Thank you Doctor Jackson but I believe I should speak first?"

Daniel sat down and mumbled "Sorry sir."

The president sighed "Harry is there any way we can get you to stay? Daniel is right your contribution is not small by any means and I think we could use you. Hell son you wiped out an entire regiment of Jaffa."

Harry coughed "Don't forget I had help and I want to but I have another destiny to fulfill, one that I need to get done with."

Hermione added "Sir, don't get us wrong but we would like to stay but can't perhaps in a few years when we complete our mission we can come back. For now I might suggest that you contact your counterpart in the magical government and find some muggle born Wizard and Witches to work with. I think Daniel is right and we are all descended from the Alterrans."

General Hammond "Harry I want a means to contact you at all times."

Harry smiled "I figured as much and I have a little gift from the base and something else we can use. It is a planet wide communications network that should be up and running in three weeks. There will be five satellites that will park in orbit and these ear buds can then reach me or us anywhere on earth." Harry slid a case across to Hammond.

Harry and Hermione stayed another week before heading to Washington for a meeting with the magical law enforcement. At their first meeting with the magical FBI they were amazed at the arrogance of the assistant director.

Harry looked at Hermione who nodded to him "Mr. Gambol obviously you are full of yourself."

Adam Gambol's face turned red as he grew angry "How dare you! We don't need some arrogant little brat and his tart to tell us our business."

Harry stood up "I will kindly remind you that tart is my wife and if say another derogatory word about her I will wipe your ass all over this office and then drag you in to see your director."

Adam Gambol stood up "This is my office and I will say what I please in here. I have a hundred men any one of which could take you on and defeat you without batting an eyelash. You got very lucky, as I hear it, in defeating your little Lord Voldemort. You are not as tough as you think you are kid."

Harry then smiled "Really, you think it was luck? That sounds like a challenge if I have ever heard of one. I will tell you what I will challenge the ten best agents you have to a duel and when I defeat them you will apologize to your men for being a pompass ass and then you will apologize to my wife for what you said."

Adam Gambol smiled realizing the kid was making a fools bet as nobody was that good "Fine kid then what do I get if you lose?"

Harry shrugged "I will give you a public apology for being a brat and 1,000 galleons for you department."

Adam Gambol clapped his hands in glee "Your on kid and I expect the money paid the day after you make an ass of yourself."

Harry reached across the desk to shake his hand "10:00 AM tomorrow morning and I take it you have a dueling room in the building."

Adam looked delighted with this choice "Yes we do and my men know it very well."

The next morning Harry was standing in the middle of the dueling room with Ten agents facing him. In the audience was the FBI director and the American Magical President among many others. Adam had invited them to bring prestige to himself over beating the boy who conquered.

Adam looked at Harry and smirked because he had laid a trap for him by placing an additional twenty agents in various locations within this chamber. Harry just smiled back and read his thoughts and thought what an ass Adam Gambol was.

Adam made a speech before the entire audience and was making good use of sarcasm to try and make Harry look like a child out of control and someone that his parents should have put over their knee. Harry rolled his eyes "Hey Ponce are you going to bore me to death with your lousy speech or are you ready to get busy?"

Adam smiled at the audience "Well as you can see Mr. Potter is exactly as I described and I guess we should put him down."

Harry walked to the center and allowed the ten to surround him. Harry crossed his arms and closed his eyes while tapping his foot on the dampner box. The room was shutdown to magic and the magic users within the room were not even aware of it."

Harry smirked at the ten agents "I will let the older and much wiser gentlemen have first crack at me."

The senior agent "You are really that stupid aren't you?" Harry shrugged his shoulders and just looked at him. The agent then said on the count of three "One, Two, Three!"

The agent's expected stunners to come from their wands but all they got was nothing. Harry's smile got bigger as the agents attempted it again and again.

Harry jumped forward and hit the senior man with an upper cut that lifted him up off the ground and he fell back five feet and out cold. "My turn assholes and from both his hands wide area stunners came out to take out three on one side and two on the others." When he finished with his stunners Hermione clicked the little remote control to turn the dampener back on and she sat smiling.

Harry jumped to the two men on the right and gave one a back roundhouse and then hit the other in the jaw knocking both men to the ground. He turned to face the other three men remaining and gave Adam Gambol a look "That is seven down and twenty-three to go."

Adam's eyes got big as he started screaming into his mike "Hawk two, three, four, and five execute! Execute now!"

The radio crackled back with an excited voice "We are stuckand our magic is not working!" Adam sat down heavily as began to realize this kid was no kid at all.

Harry charged the three agents whose eyes were wide with fear. One looked like he had some fighting skill and did manage to block two punches from Harry. When Harry threw in kicks he lasted another second before he was down. The other two threw down their wands and raised their arms in surrender.

Harry then turned and lifted the other twenty agents from the ground and their cubby holes with one hand and then gathered them together in the center of the room before using his other hand to stun them with a mass stunning spell. He let them drop to the ground as he turned to Adam Gambol. "It's your turn. Since you cheated on this bet in the first place and in your arrogance you invited both of your bosses to witness what a pompass ass you really are I think it only fitting you apologize to my wife and then to your men.

Adam stood up and walked over to Hermione "Mrs. Potter I am extremely sorry for any hurtful comments I made to you yesterday. I think I have sincerely learned my lesson."

Hermione looked at him like a bug "Everyone in the world underestimates my husband. He came yesterday to offer his services to make the magical world better and you thought you knew better. I accept your apology only to soothe my husband as personally, I would love to see him tear you limb from limb." Adam bowed thankful that she had accepted.

Adam turned to the director and then the minister "I am sorry for any embarrassment I may have caused you."

The Minister stood up "Adam you have always been a bit full of yourself and we have all known it. You have the position you currently have because of your organizational skills but remember you didn't get here by being the best agent we ever had. I hope this taste of humility will help you be a better person in the future."

The Director looked at him and shook his head "I am disappointed that you tried to cheat and what is worse Mr. Potter still bested you. You will do everything in your power to work with Mr. Potter to see how he can assist us and I think we should listen. The man has such control of magic he can take other's magic away while still using his. Amazing!"

Harry walked into the audience area and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek. "Mr. Gambol as long as you treat me with more respect I will hold nothing against you. I want to offer my services because I have many bad guys that will try and challenge me in the next few years. I intend to seek them out and stop them before they get started. Give me the worst of your bad guys and my team and I will bring them in."

Adam looked at him for a second and then clasped his hands in front "Thank you Mr. Potter and I truly don't deserve this chance you are giving me to make it right." Adam sighed "I have several bad guys as you say and I will make the FBI resources available to you so that you can hunt them down."

The Minister spoke up "I will grant you hit wizard status but it will be revoked if things get out of hand. Use caution and do not be cruel." The minister looked at Adam "I think that is not a problem for you as you have acted honorable this morning."

The next day Harry got a file on a very nasty wizard in Kansas City, Kansas. The Magical FBI had been looking for him for a while but somehow they always seemed to be one step behind him. Harry took the case file and began looking it over with Hermione, Bill, and Ellen. They had joined up again at Washington after leaving Colorado as Bill and Ellen stayed in the picturesque town of Colorado Springs for a couple more days.

Bill looked over the file "This guy is a real piece of work. Drugs, robbery, prostitution, and gambling."

Ellen added "He uses muggle women as prostitutes after he obliviates them. I am going to be glad to take this guy out."

Harry stood up and looked out the window "I think I just need to go into this magical community he works out of and see what happens."

Hermione looked at him "We, as in together, or I will hurt you can go into… is this right Bomber town?"

Harry seemed confused "Hermione when I say I, it is meant as us and the name is correct as part of the town was built around an old world war two bomber base."

Hermione smiled "Just making sure."

Bill spoke up "Something troubles me as he is one step ahead of the authorities. I would guess that someone is informing him of the raids before they happen."

Harry looked thoughtful "Yes, I thought so too. So the best thing to do is inform no one of our plans."

Hermione frowned "Adam said we were supposed to check in with the local offices."

Harry grinned "Yes, but he didn't say when. I think we can inform them as we bring this guy in their office."

Harry clapped his hands together "Well I say that we get some rest and head out tomorrow."

Hermione gathered the files together and then put them in their secure trunk. She waved good night to her parents. They entered their half of the suite and Hermione got ready for a bath and stated "This Wizard we are going after, his name sounds familiar William Atherton but I can't remember where I know it from."

Harry shrugged his shoulders as he entered the warm water and sighed. Hermione soon joined him as she lay against him. Harry placed his arms around her and then began kissing her neck and ears. Hermione had a smile in her voice "Ok Mr. Potter you are asking for it."

Harry smiled and whispered in her ear "I am not asking for it, I am begging for it."

Hermione stood up and then turned and straddled his lap "No need to beg for what is rightfully yours good sir." Hermione then kissed him soundly.

Harry leaned back and Hermione came with him "I really enjoy being with you like this." Harry kissed her chin and worked his way to her lips. Hermione rubbed her lower body against his until Harry began to gasp. He looked at her "It's not nice to tease me like that."

Hermione leaned back and gave him a smile "What are you going to do about it?" Hermione gave him an little arrogant smirk as she began to play her little game. "I like keeping you on the edge." She whispered seductively to him.

Harry smiled and then placed her hands behind her back before reaching behind her and grabbing a handful of her hair. "That is very, very naughty Mrs. Potter and I won't stand for it."

Hermione gasped when he held her there and looked at her exposed body. "I think I may have to teach you a lesson. You been having your way much too much lately." Harry said as he began to nibble on her neck. "I think it is time you realize your place in my bedroom." Harry smiled as he heard Hermione gasp.

In the morning Hermione was in the bathroom and she let out a yell "Potter you are dead!"

Harry got up and swaggered into the bathroom and stood at the door. He crossed his arm and looked at Hermione "Is there a problem…toy?"

Hermione turned around "I can't get this off." Hermione pointed at her abs where in plain writing, like a tattoo, it said 'Potter's Toy' Hermione huffed "I can't go out looking like this."

Harry moved towards her and made her backup until she bumped into the sink counter. Harry looked into her eyes forcing her to look up at him. Harry played with her hair "The problem, my pet, in belonging to someone is they often demand that you perform as they want." Harry leaned forward and was inches from her lips "Today, all day long you belong to me and will do as I say or you will be punished."

Harry snapped his fingers and a collar appeared around her throat "Today as we travel you will display yourself as mine." Hermione breathing became rushed and then she gave a little shudder. Harry quietly and calmly gave her instructions "You will be proud in your status as mine. In the other room I have laid out your clothes for our trip. You will wear nothing more and nothing less than what I have laid out for you. Is there any questions…my toy?"

Hermione had a small smirk appear on around her mouth "No sir." She whispered softly.

Harry smiled "Good go take your bath and order me breakfast." Hermione almost skipped to the shower. Their travel day promised to be most interesting indeed.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

Hermione had spent more time today embarrassed than any other time she had ever known. Harry acted like none of it phased him and watched Hermione squirm all day long. Many women who passed by looked and then frowned showing their displeasure. Hermione only hung from Harry more as he spent more time showing her affection.

Ellen watched Hermione and grinned as she knew what was going on as Hermione and she had discussed this part of her for many years. Even though Hermione seemed in discomfort, she knew that deep down she was enjoying it.

They arrived in Kansas City after a three hour flight and rented a car to drive to what was known as Bomber city. They had one motel/hotel in the town and they checked in to two different rooms. Harry checked in as himself and they went to their rooms until they were to meet for dinner.

When they arrived at the room Hermione waited until one second after Harry closed the door before she jumped him and gave him a deep kiss. Harry played aloof and asked her "Is there something the toy wants?"

Hermione looked into his eyes and answered "There is something I need."

Harry watched her for a second "How did it make you feel today, being put on display?"

Hermione's mouth opened and she said with excitement "Embarrassed, humiliated, and extremely hot."

Harry picked her up and carried her to the bed "I love you Hermione and I did this to make you happy."

Hermione laid her head on his shoulder and smiled "I know Harry and I like these little games. Now if sir doesn't get his toy into the bedroom and provide some relief, I shall go out of my mind." They both laughed.

At six o'clock they met her parents in the bar restaurant downstairs. Hermione had a big smile on her face as she held Harry's hand. Harry chuckled as Hermione ordered a big meal "Here I thought you were well satisfied."

Hermione gave a very sly grin "You fed and satisfied only one of my appetites and I have so many others to be satisfied. As you can tell I am always eager to satisfy my appetites."

Ellen looked over and laughed "Oh the double meanings in that were obvious to anyone listening so let's keep the banter to at least an R rating." This caused Harry and Hermione to laugh.

After Dinner they decided to have few rounds and meet the locals. They appeared to everybody to be having a wild time as tourists. Many would come by to greet Harry and shake his hand. A few men did not participate only watched from across the room. Harry pretended not to notice but he kept a wary eye on three men who were watching and trying to look like they weren't watching.

They went out the next day and acted like normal tourists and went to a few places during the day. Hermione noticed that the same two men always seem to be around. They did not look like the nice type. As they were just about to walk back to the hotel a very non-descript car stopped close by. Three men got out and walked over in front of them.

The middle man stood in front of Harry "Are you Harry Potter and friends?" he asked in a very business like manner.

Harry looked at him and then took the time to look at the men behind him "I am Harry Potter. What can I do for you?"

The man did not smile "You can come with us. Our boss would like to meet you."

One of the other men went to escort Hermione to a car and he got two steps before Harry held his palm out and stunned him. He flew about ten feet down an alley. Harry looked at the man "I will say this only once and then you will leave. If your boss wants to see me then he can come here. I am not somebody who can be summoned and nobody touches my wife unless they have a wish to die." Harry did not waver from his look and his partner seemed more agitated than before.

The man looked down the alley at his partner and then turned to look at Harry "Look I didn't come here for trouble. My boss, who is important around here, wanted to talk to you."

Harry didn't smile "No, you came here like this because you thought you could bully a kid." Harry pushed his arm forward and touched him, the man flew back about twenty feet and lay very still. Harry looked at the last man standing "A smart man would be very careful as to what he says next."

The taller and thinner man raised hands in surrender "I got no beef with you."

Harry nodded "Go back to your boss and tell him I said he is not important to me and to not bother me again."

Harry turned and followed behind Hermione and her parents. He heard the man reach into his pocket. Harry reacted quickly "You reach for that wand in my presence again and you die." The man removed his hand and held them up as a sign of surrender.

William Atherton was not used to being told no. He was use to going into a room and attention was paid him out of respect. Obviously Harry Potter did not respect him and this greatly bothered him. What was much worse is that two of his men feared this Potter and the third one should but was far too pigheaded to know he should fear him.

William Atherton looked out his warehouse office window and thought wandless magic, Potter had used wandless magic to knock two of his men out. The young man was powerful and the stories he had heard were already partial proven just by what had been confirmed today.

He looked around his office and thought further on Potter. To him it was a question of curiosity. Potter was a living legend and legends usually far out grew the person that they were about. William Atherton already knew what he was going to do even before he made his decision. His curiosity always got the better of him and it was dinner time and he needed to eat anyway.

William alerted his men of his intentions and the three drove to the hotel and parked in front of the bar. He waited five minutes as his men went in and positioned themselves to cover him. He never counted on Harry acting so quickly.

Harry heard the door open and knew that the boss's men were back as the last man he stunned walked in and gave him a very hateful look. The first man he stunned came in and moved to position himself on the opposite room from the other which placed him behind Hermione.

Harry was curious now as the man already knew that Hermione was off limits. He looked at the man's eyes and conducted legimancy. What he read was not good as the man, if given the chance was intent on having sex with Hermione. He liked younger girls. Harry was incensed and outraged and very much intended to take this man down.

Harry stood up abruptly and went around the table. The man behind Hermione took his wand out of his pocket and was raising it to stun Harry. What he didn't expect was for Harry to apparate beside him. Harry grabbed his wand and broke it before a spell left his lips. Harry stunned him and then left him sitting wedge in his chair with him leaning on the wall.

The leader of the men jumped up and had his wand out quickly. Harry turned and watched the spell which was not a stunning spell cross the room and head straight for his chest. The leader went from his previous look to one of almost glee and happiness.

He was confused because Harry was smiling at him as he slowly pulled out his wand and pointed it back at the leader. The leader was even more surprised as his specialty spell, a flesh eating spell, fizzled out on a shield. "My turn asshole!" Harry stated as he cast a silent, thin blue beam of energy at his opponent. The beam struck him in the forehead and then came out the back. A clean ½ inch hole was all that was left in his forehead and his mind. The man fell back. The third man, the man standing by the door, during the entire incidents looked at the wand in his hands and quickly dropped it on the ground. Harry pointed at him "Sit down and don't say a word. When your boss comes in remain where you are." The man nodded his agreement as Harry levitated the dead man to the back of the room.

Harry sat back down at his table and acted as if nothing had happened out of the ordinary. Harry looked down and Hermione had her wand in her lap ready to back him up no matter what. She gave him a quaint little smile and turned to continue her discussion with her mum. Harry for some reason found her smile at that time reassuring.

While contemplating Hermione's smile a man walked in and from the reaction of Harry's chosen doorman it was the boss that had arrived. Harry picked up his beer and took a swallow while watching the man from the corner of his eye. He watched him look carefully for his people. The doorman he saw immediately but his lead he did not see at all. He looked in the opposite corner and found his second man.

He turned to the doorman and asked a question and the doorman pointed to the area for the restrooms. The man frowned at the answer. He hesitated and then upon seeing Harry and his party he gravitated over to a table next to theirs that was empty.

Harry stood up as he neared and with a smile followed by a laugh Harry held out his hand "Excuse me sir but could you help me win a bet with this man?"

William hesitated but looked at who Harry had his hand on and then grasped Harry's hand to shake it. Harry's predatory smile came out and had Williams alarms going off. He tried to pull his hand back as it was his wand hand but Harry's grip tightened.

Harry stated quickly "We can do this the hard way or the easy way, it's your choice but if you try to remove your hand again I will stun first and ask question under veratiserum after." Harry waited for a second and then received a slight nod from the man "You see Bill I told you we could disarm him without casting any spells. Please grab his wand in his pocket and don't forget to grab his other wand in his left inside breast pocket."

Harry kept his eye on him as Bill grabbed both wands. Harry looked at him "Any other weapons I should know about?" He asked while looking in his eye and Harry saw his thoughts about a knife in his boot and a hand gun in his back. "Bill there is a gun in on his lower back and a knife in his boot." Harry gave him a smile.

William finally spoke "Legimancy… without a wand?"

Harry kept his smile but didn't answer but released his hand when Bill pulled a chair between his and Harry's. "Sit, you made it a point to go out of your way to meet me so what is it you want?"

William smiled "I am curious of course. I am sure that many are as curious as I was."

Harry snorted "Curious. I don't know why anyone would be curious about why my parents were killed. Why I had to grow up in an abusive home, and why I had to fight a grown up war. I am curious about nothing but a little peace of quiet in my life."

William stopped smiling "But you are the boy who conquered, the man that defeated a dark lord and a man that has accomplished something that everybody can look upto."

Harry eyed him for a second "Who are you and what do you want?"

William looked at him "My name is Jastin Sever and I am a …"

Harry moved very quickly and hit him with a fist right in the nose. The hit rocked the man back but Harry placed his feet on the bottom rung and slammed the chair back. "You know what really pisses me off Jas-tin? Liars for one, and people who don't take harassing me seriously. You lied just then and you do it again I will start breaking body parts."

William looked up at him "What right do you have to do this?"

Harry pointed at his guy in the corner "You sent your boy in here whose sole goal was to rape my wife. Your other henchmen was set on ending my life, he is dead. You ask me what right, that is my right to protect those that I love. You unleashed these monsters at me and that gives me every right."

Harry looked at him and then unleashed another fist at his chin "Name asshole because the longer I wait the uglier this gets."

William looked up into his eyes dazed from both hits. That was a mistake because Harry could easily read his mind. Harry stood up suddenly and looked at Hermione "This is our guy Samuel Malick, aka William Atherton." Harry looked back into his eyes holding his head still. "Bill, I found the FBI mole, it's Agent Ross Allen."

The five of them walked into the local Magical FBI office located one floor above the Mundane FBI office in the same federal building. When they walked in with Atherton cuffed and looking beat up the station chief came out of his office quickly. "What is going on here?"

Harry chucked his hit wizard badge over to him. The station chief looked at it and his eyes got bigger. He looked up at him "You're a hit wizard for the American government?"

Harry chuckled "Yes I am and this man is Samuel Mallick, aka William Atherton."

The station chief looked at the prisoner they brought in and then asked "How did you find him?"

Harry smiled "He found me." Harry shoved William to the floor and then asked the station chief "I have some vital information for Agent Ross Allen. Is he here?"

The station chief went to his office and made a call a few minutes later an older agent who looked to be about the same age as the station chief came in a side door. Harry saw him and walked towards him with a smile and held out his hand "Agent Allen it is a pleasure to meet you." As soon as Allen touched Harry's hand he felt the stunner that Harry cast.

The station chief was in shock as Harry placed Allen in a chair before magically binding him to it. Hermione came over with a clear bottle of liquid and removed two wands from the agent. Harry enervated him and Agent Allen eyes blinked open "What is the meaning of this?"

The station chief walked over "Release this Agent at…."

Harry without looking let his wand touch the station chief's nose "Shut it and just watch. I am not going to harm your agent so just stand there and listen."

Hermione looked at the agent and shook the bottle in front of his face "We can do this the easy way or the hard way your choice but you are going to tell the chief what you have been doing." She told him.

Agent Allen looked at her and then looked around the office before his shoulders slumped in defeat. When Bill and Ellen brought William out from the cubicle he just shook his head "I have been informing William Atherton if we were about to raid any of his operations."

Harry looked at him "And?"

Agent Allen sighed "and I have helped a couple of other crime organizations in a similar fashion because they would pay me."

Harry lowered his wand and looked at the station chief "I need you to call the assistant director for me and let him know what has happened and our finding here."

The station chief looked shocked but turned and headed to his office. He came back five minutes later and did not sound so happy "Adam said you were supposed to check in before you went on the mission."

Harry chuckled "Well I wasn't going to start the mission until tomorrow." Three agent's came in and took Atherton and Allen away. Harry looked at the station chief "I think this job has been completed and I will leave in peace… have a nice day."

The chief hollered out "Mr. Potter, Adam said he would have another packet here tomorrow afternoon for you to pick it up." Harry looked at him and nodded before leaving.

Once in the elevator Bill looked at him "Really Harry! "Have a nice day?" Bill shook his head and clucked his tongue "You just destroyed that man's career and brought complete chaos to his ordered life and the best you could come up with is 'Have a nice day?"

Harry turned to them and grinned "If you think about it his day couldn't get any worse right?" The four began to laugh.

Hermione chipped in "I think a better saying might be "Another day of mayhem and destruction accomplished!" They all chuckled.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

Bill and Ellen had gone on ahead to scout the town of Las Cruces, New Mexico out because of the recent out breaks of crime that had been happening. Adam had asked them to check out the area because a cursory investigation had found mass obliviations had occurred.

Bill checked them in to Old Barter town the magical community in the middle of the city. Ellen and Bill settled in and decided to go for lunch at the cantina just down the street. One of the changes they had made was to place the magic dampeners in their boots and with a click of a remote they could activate it to cover a sixty meter area. If two were activated it would cover one hundred meters.

Ellen and Bill also had necklaces they wore under their clothes to negate the muggle repelling charms. As Hermione and Harry had found out over the last nine months, her parents could be very creative in how they handled themselves in magical areas. With the personal shields they found that magicals couldn't hurt them if they tried.

What convinced Harry that they were capable on their own is when a wizard had attempted to imperious Bill. Ellen, having recognized what was happening, activated the dampener and the curse was lifted. Bill pulled his gun and shot the wand out of the wizard's hand. Bill asked if anybody else thought it was smart to mess with the mundane's?

Three witches and a wizard stood up with Wands out and pointed at them. "You muggles have no place being here and will leave now or I promise you a lot of pain." The oldest witch told them.

Ellen chuckled at hearing this and retorted back "You and what army bitch!"

The youngest witch enraged screamed "How dare you address your betters in this manner?"

Ellen rolled her eyes "I see nothing better than me in this establishment. You are under the impression you can do something about us being here…you can't, so sit down and shut up little girl."

The younger witch yelled back "Reducto!" The only thing that happened was a small light fizzed out of her wand. Ellen got up and walked to the young woman. She deftly removed her wand and snatched it from the girl's hand before she snapped it.

Ellen then slapped the girl hard across the face "How dare you use a curse that could have killed me. I would think that someone should have taught you better manners."

The young witch sat on the ground stunned and looking up at this woman. The older witch then tried to send a stunner at Ellen but got absolutely nothing out of her wand at all. She was staring at her wand when Ellen snatched it from her and then punched her in the head with a closed fist. The older witch ended up sitting on the floor looking very confused.

Bill had came to stand by her side as the remaining witch and wizard looked at them stunned. Bill whispered to them "If you don't put those stick away very quickly I will disarm you as it is not polite to point at people." Both quickly put them away.

The wizard asked "How is this possible?"

Ellen smiled "We are a new form of mundane human that can detect and dispel magic on anyone we choose. If you act rudely towards us we dispel your magic." The entire room was quiet as everyone was listening intently.

A wizard across the room said "That is not possible and something I have never heard of." Ellen didn't reply just waved her hand in the air.

She turned to the man "Well then go ahead and try I bet you that you can't cast a simple Lumos spell."

The wizard raised his wand straight up and said "Lumos." absolutely nothing happened and he looked deathly afraid.

Another witch from across the room "Please ma'am give me back my magic I have done nothing to you and I don't deserve this."

Ellen went back to her table and sat down. She gestured to the young woman "Please have a seat and let's get to know each other and then we will talk about it. I will even buy you lunch." Ellen turned to address the rest of the room "I have nothing against wizards or mundane that treat me with dignity and respect. I am as friendly as you treat me."

The girl seemed to smile and then moved to their table. The bar keep said in a rough and gruff voice "We don't serve muggles in this establishment."

Bill pulled his gun and without looking shot it barely missing the barkeep "You know what I hate? That disrespectful term that magicals call people without magic." Bill turned to the bar keep "The next time I hear it from anyone I won't miss and without your magic there is nothing you can do about."

Bill put his gun away "My wife asked for a drink and a meal. Do you wish to really keep irritating me?"

The bar keep who was shaking badly from fear answered "No, sir I will have your order right up."

Bill sat down "Thank you, sir."

The girl was very unsettled and tense until Ellen touched her hand. She asked her many questions and watched the girl finally begin to relax a little. When the woman began to ask questions of them, then she realized that everything was going to be ok. Where they had gotten everyone's attention with their stick approach they had also gotten through to one with the carrot approach.

The next morning at breakfast they had a little surprise at the hotel as the magical law enforcement showed up to try and arrest them. Bill and Ellen automatically tripped their dampeners and then walked by the Aurors like they weren't even there.

The senior auror stated in an authoritative voice "I said your under arrest."

Bill turned "I heard you the first time and I choose to ignore it. Just for humor sake what are the charges?"

The auror seemed to puff up "Violation of the statute of secrecy. Breaking two wizard's and two witches wands, and the final charge attacking magicals without provocation."

Bill chuckled "First the statute of secrecy only applies to magicals and not mundane. The reason we broke those people's wands yesterday is that we were attacked by one of the wizard's using an unforgivable on us and then the other three out right attacked us by throwing lethal spells at us."

The auror looked at them "How do you know the magical world so well?"

Ellen spoke up with a smile "Our daughter and son-in-law are both magical and that is another reason why your violation of the SOS is baloney, even by the SOS we are allowed to know. You can tell your superiors and this community if we are treated with respect then you will have no problem with us." Ellen then gave him a very hard look "Treat us badly and you will pay for it dearly. Now go away as we are going to breakfast."

The second auror came with his wand out "That is complete bullshit and we can treat you anyway we want and there is nothing you can do about it. You are in our world and we will apply the laws as we see fit." The auror waved his wand and cast petrificus totalis. When nothing happened the auror looked stunned and didn't know what to do.

Bill walked up to him and slapped the wand out of his hand. "It seems that the playing field is level between you and I. Care to try to arrest me without magic?" The auror looked mad as he then took a swing at Bill. Bill easily blocked his attack and then dodged the next few. The other Auror attempted to go after Bill from behind.

Ellen pulled out her handgun and fired a round into the air. When the second Auror looked over he found a muzzle inches from his head and knew what it was. Ellen looked at him "Move or flinch until they are done and this will be your last day on Earth." The auror raised his hands and backed up.

Bill allowed the auror to wind himself as his arms kept getting lower and his attacks slower. The Auror bent down and rested his hands on his knees and took big gulps of air. Bill was watching with his hands on his hips and looked down at him "You know I could wipe your ass all over this floor but as you are a pathetic excuse for a human without your magic I feel pity for you."

Ellen addressed the gathering crowd "We are very easy people to get along with and your worst nightmare if you cross us. So don't act like you have a magical chip on your shoulder or we can and will remove your magic and without magic we are superior to you."

Ellen holstered her gun and then walked to the dining room with Bill behind her. "You know Hermione and Harry have prepared us well to deal with magicals."

Bill smiled "Yes they have and we owe them a hug when they arrive. We have left this community stunned at what we can do. We put them on their heels and they have no clue what to do." Ellen laughed as they set down.

The next morning Bill and Ellen had set down for breakfast when an older gentleman came over to their table. "Excuse me but may I join you for Breakfast?"

Bill and Ellen looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Bill replied "You are more than welcome to sit with us. I am Bill and this is my Wife Ellen."

The man chuckled "I am more than aware of who the two of you are. I am Mortimer Hensdale and the head cop in this magical enclave." He raised his hands "I am not here to cause you any trouble, only to satisfy my curiosity."

Ellen smiled "I like curious people because they tend to ask a lot of question and not rush to judgment." Ellen gave him a smirk "As long as you give us respect, then we will do the same after all, we are all human."

Mortimer looked at her "Unlike many of my kind I tend to agree and I was not happy with my men for trying to arrest you. I found it most interesting when you quoted our laws back to Aurors that are suppose to uphold that law. Then I went over the complaint the wizard's and witch's made against you and pointed out that by their own admission they had thrown curses at you first." Mortimer picked up his cup of coffee.

After taking a sip he stated "By the way the wizard who attempted to use the imperious curse against you is in custody and facing charges."

Bill looked up at Ellen "Dear I find the day shaping up rather nicely already and thank the kind gentleman for his informed consideration."

Mortimer chuckled slightly "Yes, this was not always so but as time has passed I have taught myself to be less impassioned and more compassionate." Mortimer then brought out a news paper that had a picture of Harry, Hermione, Bill, and Ellen on the front page. It was from a town they cleaned up four months ago.

Mortimer smiled "I have learned to speak to people from knowledge and not from ignorance. I found this in my quest to learn about who you are. My curiosity came when I discovered the famous Mr. & Mrs. Potter were not with you and you alone were able to dispel other's magic. Clearly you are mundanes. So, how did you do it?"

Bill smiled enigmatically "Why with a different sort of magic and a magic that mundane can control and wizards cannot."

Mortimer seemed confused and then a slight smile came across "You mean technology. Have mundane's improved so much that their technology can control magic?"

Ellen gave a small smile and allowed her pride to show through "I have a daughter and a son that understand more about magic than anybody on this planet. It is they who took the time to apply mundane technology to defeat and eliminate magic in all it's forms, with a snap of their fingers."

Ellen looked down at the tea in her cup "That young man carries such a burden, even after all that he has done and it's unfair to him. He doesn't deserve it because in his heart he only wishes to be left only. Hermione follows him because of love and we follow them both because we love them too."

Mortimer seemed perplexed "I don't understand because Mr. Potter seems to choose the path he is on. It is his own actions that bring him into dangerous situations."

Bill replied quickly "It is not his choice at all. Within a month after he defeated the dark lord they began to come out of the wood work. My wife was kidnapped in broad day light so that a petty man could use her to gain reputation."

Mortimer gasped "Is that the story from Australia?" Bill nodded to him.

"Two weeks later a man tried to kidnap my daughter to use against Harry. Hermione caught that one and both of them handled him before he could even get started. Harry greatest fear is that he will relax or miss a clue of an attack and one of us would die. The man never gets a break."

Mortimer looked almost ill "He is under constant pressure from people who have no morals and no qualms about hurting others."

Ellen looked at him "Exactly and he was never given a choice of a different path all because of arrogant petty people who think they are better than everyone else and can do whatever they want."

Bill snorted "Frankly I am amazed that he hasn't snapped and killed someone yet."

Mortimer looked up "After what I just heard I believe I would not blame him or hold him accountable for it."

Ellen sniffed and let a tear roll from her eye "It is not so glamorous being Harry Potter."

From behind Ellen a male voice said very softly "I have always considered it a curse."

Ellen wiped her eyes quickly "Potter I am going to kick your arse for standing behind me and listening."

Harry wrapped her in a hug "Just remember that Harry Potter has something that nobody on this planet has, a family that is behind him all the way." Harry kissed her cheek "and a mum that won't allow him to wallow in his own self pity."

Ellen said through sobs "Oh shoot their goes the water faucet." Harry just held her until she was able to get her emotions under control.

They spent more time with Mortimer who briefed them on the local situation. He also spoke of Bill and Ellen's adventures for the last two days. Harry feeling much better about Bill and Ellen venturing out on their own, split up into teams and began tracking down the various bad elements. Of particular note was one name that kept coming out was Valens. No last name but a definite impression that they were somebody you didn't want to mess with.

Harry and Hermione ran into various elements or groups that were on the fringe of Valen's group. They were able to piece together a crude outline of his hierarchial structure.

On the outside were various groups who had branched out on their own and had the closest contact with both muggle and magical societies. It appeared that Valen's inner groups used this as an information and distribution networks. Valen's inner groups used them to distribute products usually drugs, prostitutes. and stolen goods and in return they shared news with their distributors which fed back to Valens.

Valens inner groups also offered protection for those few that were deemed worthy. The structure was just enough that many people made money from it and hard enough to cause people not to ask questions out of fear of being targeted. Another benefit was that it was hard to locate or track the inner groups.

Harry was getting frustrated by their lack of ability to find this Valens. Hermione delved into in from a different direction. She decided that someone was making a lot of money from this somewhere and all they should do is find somebody that was rich but had no apparent means of income.

It took Hermione two days of research to put the pieces together. She had a short list of three people and Harry was surprised that a witch was on the list, a woman named Kathleen N. Hargrove. The other two guys were Jesse A. Kosovich and Gregory B. Janison. Both men had purchased properties worth more than the normal market prices.

Hermione search out any records for the three over the next three days while Harry carried out limited surveillance on their homes. Hermione gathered records that revealed that Janison had inherited his wealth from his father and was not magical at all. This pretty much excluded him as a suspect.

Harry watched Hargrove while Bill and Ellen tagged along with Kosovich. Kosovich lived a semi-lavish lifestyle and further reports that they discussed were leading them to believe he was the prime suspect.

Harry on the other hand watched the Hargrove woman who live modestly and spent little money on frivolous items. Harry thought, for many days, that this couldn't possible be Valen. For the amount of money that Valen brought in, if she were Valen, she could afford so much more.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

On the seventh day of their watch, Hermione finally got a break. She did a wide search and found there were many Kathleen Hargrove's listed across the country. When she began to cross reference with news papers she found articles about a wealthy socialite in New York City. After four hours she finally found a picture and it was the same Kathleen Hargrove in Las Cruces, NM.

Hermione checked the date and it was ten days ago when it was taken. Hermione found the groups and clubs she associated with and then put together a pattern of events that Kathleen would attend. Mrs. Hargrove was definitely living a lavish lifestyle in New York while retaining a modest lifestyle in Las Cruces.

Harry, with Hermione's help, determined the best way to cause Valen concern was to shut down access to magical transportation. He gathered six disk dampeners and laid them down around the perimeter of her property. The final center dish he placed discreetly on the roof of her house. When activated it shutdown the use of magic, the floo, and any port keys she held.

Two days later as she was leaving Kathleen Hargrove found Harry Potter with his car blocking her exit out of her estate. The hood was up and steam was coming out from it. She stopped her car before the gate entrance and stood behind her door. Harry stood in the middle of her drive way watching her. Kathleen knew who this was. Her men had given her complete descriptions of Harry Potter when he arrived.

Kathleen looked at him "Mr. Potter you can go ahead and move your car."

Harry smiled "I think I will leave it as I tighten the noose around the criminal element here."

Kathleen smiled "I think not as there is absolutely nothing you can prove against me."

Harry chuckled at her and then pulled out his hit wizard badge and a clear bottle of a liquid potion. "You aren't going anywhere because as soon as you step off of this property I going to get a confession out of you with this truth potion. I have completely shut down magical use in your home and all transportation options."

Harry sighed "You can make this easier on yourself and come on out now but I feel you probably won't make it that easy."

Kathleen looked at him "I could call the cops on you."

Harry just smiled enigmatically and kept looking at her. She snorted and then got back in her car and backed up into the driveway. She went to her study and began making phone calls. The problem with her operation in New Mexico was that she had no political clout because she never cultivated it. It wouldn't have fit her image to maintain a very low profile. She realized that was a blunder because Harry Potter had trapped her here instead of New York where she had much more influence. She slammed the phone down and wondered how he had connected her with New York?

Kathleen smiled as she leaned back in her chair. After talking with Evan and Guiterez they would bring some men and clear out her Potter problem tonight. Then tomorrow night she would celebrate in New York.

Harry when he confronted her knew that she would call for back up, he was counting on it. If he was to dismantle this criminal enterprise he had to take out all of it's outlying structure. If he left it intact and without a leader, it would easily be resurrected by the next person or persons in charge. It was not Kathleen Hargrove that did her own dirty work but those beneath her that did it for her.

Kathleen's criminal organization depended on enforcers to get things done. Harry was positive that she would call them in to handle him. It was Hermione's opinion that this was the true heart of her organization and taking it out would end the criminal enterprise.

Harry waited for five minutes before he left invisible spikes down in three rows just after her gate. Any car going in or out would have it's tires ruined. Kathleen would have to rush back to her home to avoid being captured.

It was three o'clock when his alert wards tripped telling him that a car had ran over his hidden barrier. He apparated to a hidden position he had scouted earlier and saw that Kathleen, believing he was gone, attempted to leave. He pulled his wand and sent a stunner towards her and barely missed her. She jumped and immediately ran back on to her property leaving her car blocking the drive way.

He walked up to the car and fused part of the engine block together so it wouldn't run and then he banished the gas tank after placing a sticking charm on the car. It effectively blocked her drive with her own dysfunctional car. He smiled as he walked to his hiding position, one of three he had already scouted out, in plain view of anyone who cared to watch.

At eight that night the alarm for his position went off telling him that Kathleen's enforcers had attacked it. He alerted Hermione and her parents and they left two minutes later to the second position he had found. They watched the enforcers cast many spells on the position before they slowly made their way forward.

Harry and crew spread out and blocked any retreat back to Kathleen's house as Harry and Hermione came forward from the opposite direction. As Harry got closer he thought he saw that one of the attackers was female and the shape looked similar to Kathleen's.

As he got within twenty feet of the position he smiled as it appeared that Kathleen was not a leader that set back while everyone else did the work. She had joined her enforcers on this mission.

One benefit to having Bill and Ellen on the other side to hold off escape was that they had miniature disks in their shoes that when activated formed a new field between them. Harry felt the magic ward finally connect and knew that from thenon, no magic could be done. It was going to be hand to hand from here on out.

Harry stopped and cleared his throat which got everyone's attention. Kathleen automatically began backing up to get to her property and safety or so she hoped. "Good evening." Harry stated too them. Harry smiled as they turned in surprise and some in fear to point their wands at him. Harry clasped his hands behind his back and looked very casual and this made the enforcers very nervous.

"I am going to ask that you surrender here out of politeness but I am pretty sure you won't and that means I have to make an example of one of you. Who is volunteering this evening?"

The men looked at each other and then a young looking man stepped forward "There are nine of us and …"

Harry pulled out his nine millimeter faster than they could see and shot once causing the young man to fall to his knees and grab his wrist where blood was coming out profusely. The young man looked shocked as he looked back up into Harry's glowing green eyes "You shot my wand hand, you aren't suppose to do this."

Harry looked at him as he walked closer and stated in amusement "If I did what I was suppose to then I would have died over a year ago. I never do what is expected that is why I survived another dark assholes reign of terror."

Harry put his gun back in his holster "If I were you I would drop your wands and surrender, it will be easier on you. Besides your boss is trying to escape as we speak."

Kathleen, upon hearing this stopped and looked at him. Her men looked at her and then turned back to look at Harry. As if they had some kind of communications they attempted to cast spells. When nothing came from their wands they looked down in surprise and then quickly back up at him.

Hermione flipped the remote control on their shoe dampeners and counted to two before turning them back on. Harry cast four stunners and four of them went down. Harry chuckled to them "Your turn!"

The enforcers then tried another spell only to find their magic wouldn't work again. Harry sighed "Bad guys just never learn." Harry cast five more stunners and another five went down stunned leaving only four more to deal with. These four were smart enough to realize that they couldn't win because this wizard had taken away their magic, they threw their wands down and held up their hands.

Harry went by two and stunned them while Hermione stunned the other two. Harry continued to walk by them and came up to Kathleen who wore a frown. She suddenly turned her wand backwards and handed to Harry "I didn't stand a chance did I?" she asked him.

Harry looked at her as he took the wand "No, not really. I just needed you to realize it and stop struggling."

Kathleen snorted at hearing this "At least you are one legend that lives up to the hype." She chewed on her bottom lip "How is it possible to take away someone's magic. I have never heard of that?"

Harry looked at her "I am a mage, not a wizard and I have the smartest witch of her age helping me. I cannot lose and we live in a world of magic where anything is possible."

The last thing she remembered before waking up in a jail cell was his hand touching her temple and then she felt blackness.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

It was a week later that they found themselves at Sam's house in Colorado Springs. Sam had contacted him and invited them all to dinner and to discuss some other issues. Harry and Hermione agreed immediately to her invitation.

The four arrived at Sam's house to be greeted by Sam, Jack, Daniel, Teal'C and General Hammond. General Hammond was taken back when Hermione's parent's had come as well. His intent was to have a classified discussion and he had not anticipated people who did not have a security classification.

Harry preempted any concern by his next statement "General Hammond do you trust me?" General Hammond thought for a second and then nodded.

Harry pointed at Bill and Ellen "I trust them with my life every day and they have become an integral part of my life and my team. If you need something done, they would have to come with me." Harry gave Bill a little smirk "Now the big guerrilla over there is much like Jack, he is not much good until you get in a fight but at fifty yards he can shoot a fly off your nose. The second reason he is important is that the lady with him, and the reason Hermione is so very intelligent, loves him."

Jack looked at Harry "I am not sure but either I or the guerilla should be insulted, I think."

Daniel sniped at Jack "It will give you a headache if you do that too long."

Everybody started to laugh which broke the tension. General Hammond cleared his throat "All right Harry I will trust you. Last month a fleet of Gaould mother ships attempted to attack Earth. They demanded our surrender and were going to enslave the earth. We gave them a warning and when they began powering up weapons, the President ordered a strike. The fight was over after thirty minutes with the new defense system you helped us establish. The President wanted to thank you for your assistance."

Harry nodded and answered "Well protecting my family wouldn't work well unless we had an earth to stand on, now would it. We helped each other General."

Hammond smiled "Acknowledged with gratitude."

Ellen grinned at Bill "How come you don't go out and literally save the planet, like Harry?"

Bill did not even miss a beat "Because I am too bloody busy saving his monkey arse, I don't have time."

Jack laughed "Now I see where the witty banter comes from."

Hammond continued "Now onto new problems or should I say one of our silent allies problems. Since you left eight months ago we met a new race from the Ida galaxy called the Asgard."

Harry interrupted him "Like in norse mythology type of Asgard?"

Jack chuckled a reply "Like one of their leaders is named Thor."

Harry smiled "Oh this has got to be a good story."

Hammond shook his head "Not really Harry as the Asgard are in a desperate war in their galaxy against Replicators."

Sam added "They are little machines that by themselves have no collective knowledge but with others around they have a vast intelligence. There sole purpose seems to be to replicate themselves and evolve. They consumed an Asgard ship in less than a month and created over a million of themselves and then floated away into space somewhere."

Hammond continued "The Asgard to date have been unable to find or develop any kind of defense or weapon to get rid of them and any ship they come in contact with they lose it. They have asked for our help."

Sam started in again "The last time we were there I was able to copy a signal from one of them held in a time dilation field." She opened her computer and showed him the signal.

Harry and Hermione watched with interest then Harry stood up "I recognize that signal from somewhere. He pointed at a symbol that scrolled across the screen "That looks like ancient but it is off somehow."

Sam smiled "That was my conclusion as well and we went back to the planet with the lab." She rolled out a printed schematic "I found this schematic in the ancient database."

"The replicators are an ancient technology?" Harry asked her.

Sam replied back "Yes they called them Mbots. They fixed, repaired, or manufactured everything for the ancients. Somehow the replicator's programming became different and skewed and we can't figure out why or how to fix it."

Daniel leaned forward "We are hoping that you could sense them and help us figure it out."

Hermione leaned over to him "I think we should go and see if we can help them with this."

Harry nodded over to her and then looked at Bill and Ellen for their thoughts. Ellen said with a straight face "You had me when she said we get to go to another world and G-man will follow my lead." Bill arched his eye at her.

Ellen smirked at him "Well it's much better than Guerilla man, don't you think?"

Everyone in the room started to laugh as Ellen blinked her eye's at him in a flirtatious way. Bill leaned over and whispered in her ear which caused Ellen to blush profusely and then stated "Deal!" she then turned to the group "We are definitely in."

Hermione just smiled and grabbed Harry's hand "I don't think I want to know what that deal was about from the blush my mother just had."

Harry said with a smirk "You don't think they do that anymore do you?"

Bill smiled back "Just keep wondering kiddies."

Hammond stood up "Is there anything else you need?"

Harry looked at Sam "I know this will sound weird but I think we need a really good computer programmer and a world class hacker."

Sam grinned at him "We have one of the scientist on base with a Phd in programming but why a hacker?"

Hermione pointed at her laptop "Do you know how to break into the encryption?"

Sam looked down "No, I thought it was just a program running."

General Hammond "Ok, we have tomorrow to find a hacker and the following morning your go for your mission."

The next day a call to the NSA from Hammond found a hacker who had broken into every government system known to exist. They arrived that night under armed guard andwere left in the brig overnight.

Jack came in early to get them out and get them outfitted. He was very surprised when he opened the cell door and found an eighteen year old girl dressed in gothic clothes to include the make-up and piercings. The girl crossed her arms and looked at him. Jack smiled "Did you get lost on your way to a costume party?"

The girl actually laughed "Hey that was actually funny for being a stuffed shirt."

Jack seemed confused "My shirt isn't stuffed I work out and that is why my Pecs are so developed. The girl laughed again "You are funny I like that in a guy." She moved forward to get closer to him "You know this is the third time in the last five months I was snatched from the street minding my own business when the US Gestapo came calling." She pointed her finger at him "You know I am a citizen and I do have rights."

Jack looked at her and smiled "I am not with the Gestapo I am with the Air force. The Gestapo is the organization on the far right."

Gothic girl smirked at his reply "Witty responses, not bad. You know the only reason I don't complain is the work is usually interesting so what is it today? Are we breaking into a foreign government database?"

Jack nodded his head "You could say that they are so foreign they are out of this world. By the way I didn't catch your name and you are the hacker right?"

She popped her gum "Oh sorry the names Jaclyn as she placed her hands on her hips "I don't hack what I do is art and a thing of beauty."

Jack smiled "Well good for you now I don't mean to be insulting and not that I don't find your fish net stockings, high heeled boots and short skirt attractive but we have to go somewhere and I don't think you will be comfortable like that so I want to take you shopping military style."

Jaclyn smiled at him and then tucked her hand slightly down the front of his pants "You know most guys just want into my panties."

Jack pointed at the front of his pants as she dragged him down the hallway "I can walk on my own."

Jaclyn turned to look at him "Well goodie for you but I am doing a hand check and if a body part can touch it then we can discuss a sleeping arrangement on this trip." Jaclyn laughed at his funny look "Which way?"

Jack absently said "Take a right, elevator two floors down, then left, left, then third door on the right." Jack kept following her "You know I have been out of the dating scene for a few years but do both parties have to consent."

Jaclyn pushed the button and then turned and looked at the top of his pants. Her smile got bigger and she looked into his eyes "You have a very nice basement Jack." She laughed at his expression and then stated "You have really beautiful eyes and I promise I will respect you in the morning."

Jack snorted at her "For once I don't know how to respond to that." Jaclyn just laughed again as she pushed the button to go two floors down.

Jack looked at the back of her head "You are a very strange woman." Jaclyn turned around and pulled herself closer to him.

She took the gum out of her mouth and looked at him "The question you should ask yourself Jack is why the thought of me turns you on so much." She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips much to his surprise. She leaned back and looked at him "I was attracted to you the moment I saw you. I can't explain it, I don't care why, I just feel it."

Jack looked at her for many seconds "You are very tall for a woman." Jaclyn smiled at him and then stuck the gum back into her mouth before she turned around as the door opened. Jack followed her as she followed his instructions perfectly.

They arrived at the clothing storage room and Jack began picking three of each item from the shelves. When they reached the end of the aisle Jack turned around to hand the items to her and was stopped. Jaclyn stood completely naked in front of him.

Jaclyn smiled at him and said nothing as she placed her hands behind her back and let him look. Jack looked into her eyes "I am old enough to be your father."

Jaclyn's smile got bigger "I have seen my birth certificate and the name Jack is no where on it. That excuse won't fly." Jack handed her the clothes.

"I don't think these clothes will do you justice and that is a shame." Jack said with a sigh and leaned against the counter "I would ask if you want some privacy but I am pretty sure you don't." Jaclyn laughed. Jack then asked her "Does the Mack truck approach work on all the guys?"

Jaclyn really started to laugh "I don't know yet as you are the only one I tried it on but I think it is working out very well." Jack snorted in response.

Jaclyn went over to the t-shirts and picked out a smaller one "Do you have a knife?"

Jack handed her a knife from his boot. She looked at him and then at the shirt before she cut the front of the neck out in a v. Jack smiled "A strategic cut?"

Jaclyn pulled it over her head and then put the shirt over it "Cleavage maker…just for you." Jack rolled his eyes and she chuckled at him.

They entered the briefing room ten minutes later and found the others already there. Jaclyn looked around and then suddenly clapped her hands "Excuse me I would like to make an announcement before we start this trip. I call dibs on Jack and the rest of you can have the other guys."

Jack thunked his head on the table which brought a smile to Jaclyn's lips "You ready to surrender big guy? Jack sat up and gave her a stern stare.

"For the benefit of you that don't know these people this is Harry Potter and his wife Hermione. Then we have Bill and Ellen Granger. The man seated on the left is Dr. Gary Anson and this young lady is Dr. Jaclyn William." General Hammond stated.

Jaclyn broke in "You can call me Jacs!"

Jack sniped at her "I think forward as hell is more appropriate." Jacs laughed at him as she sat by him and then moved her chair closer.

Harry smirked "Jack have we made a new friend?"

Jack looked at him "I was ran over a couple of times yes."

Hammond raised his voice "Knock it off people. Let's get this started."

Hammond opened a file "You are going to go to Planet XD-192324 and research that lab to find if these replicators are in the ancient system. Your mission is to find out as much as possible before Thor arrives in three to four days. Then you will attempt to develop a defense or a weapon to use against the replicators."

Jaclyn raised her hand "Other than the fact you just said we are going to another planet and you indicated that we are going someplace else after that, what is a replicator?"

Sam looked over at her "We can explain all this when we get there. I have some things you can work on right away to bring you up to speed. I am Sam by the way." Jacs nodded and sat back in her chair.

General Hammond then added "Dr. Williams we already have both of your computers packed away and stored in a container. I think that covers everything and if there are no other questions you have ten minutes before you depart. Good luck!"


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

They had arrived at the lab the day before and spent the rest of the day getting a base camp established before getting their equipment set up. Jacs was astounded by the whole base as she had never dreamed or thought about anything remotely like it. When they showed her the base computer system, she grabbed a terminal off to the side and spent the rest of the day looking at it.

At 5 PM local time Sam and Jack pulled everyone into a little conference. Sam started the meeting off "Ok, so I think everyone is settled in and it's time we start addressing the problems we have. First we need to learn as much about the Mbots as we can. How they work, their programming etc. second, we then need to look at a way to change them or make them not as aggressive. Third, if we can't find a way to fix them then we need to find a way to destroy them." Sam looked at everyone and saw no questions "Good, Dr. Anson I will let you brief everyone on what you were working on."

Dr. Anson stood up "Hello everyone." He stated with a kind voice. "I have been looking at the replicators schematics today and trying to understand them. They are a remarkable piece of machinery. They have, from what I can tell, a hardware component and then a very dynamic software component that makes them very useful in almost any situation."

Dr. Anson looked at everyone "Between myself and Dr. Carter I have a good working knowledge of the hardware and I have made some progress in understanding their programming. The software has a very structured core command group and then an outer layer of programming that provides logarithms for solving complex problems. I don't know the exact meanings to the core commands but I am assuming that it is a basic set of rules for their functions."

Harry and Sam looked over at Jacs who was rolling her eyes and feigning sleep. Harry and Sam smiled at her. Dr. Anson continued "I believe that the problem we will find with the Asgard Replicators is that the complex logarithms will have been tampered with and it is my intent to work in that area."

Jacs stood up "Are you serious? That, based on what I found, is an almost impossible task and not even the Ancients could do what you are saying."

Dr. Anson straightened his glasses "I beg your pardon. I hardly think you are qualified to assume you know the intrinquices of these devices. The only experts would be the Ancients."

Jacs laughed at hearing this "You know Doctor we had a little scenario we liked to call the god complex at MIT. Whenever we ran into a problem in our project we would go back and review it together. Inevitable we would find that one group had forgotten or assumed that another group had taken care of some issue that they saw. We called it the god complex because when faced with technology we don't understand we always assumed those that made it knew what they were doing and fully understood it."

Jacs walked over and stood behind Jack "God created everything so he must understand it all, right?" she asked them. "How can you create something unless you fully understand it? But can god really know everything there is to know about everything? Is it possible that after he created it, it took a life of it's own and developed new theories from it's own experiences. It is a huge assumption to make on complex systems, especially systems that can rewrite their programming."

Dr. Anson looked at his sheet and then back up "I saw no indication that software was rewritten in this programming."

Jacs smiled at him "Well then how do you explain this enormous amount of free space memory built into every replicator? It was almost ten times the amount that was used for the core program and the complex logarithms."

Dr. Anson looked at her "I found nothing like that."

Jacs went to his diagram and wrote another box on it. Dr. Anson chuckled "That is another set of hardware components I have yet to look at. It had too many other elements to be used for memory."

Jacs smiled "You mean it had many traces of enzymes and proteins you hadn't identified the uses for. If and when you do you will find that it mimics enzymes and proteins much like a human for memory retention."

Sam looked concern and then smiled "The ancients were able to mimic the way we retain information?"

Jacs pointed at her "That is exactly what they did and if they were here they would tell you after the replicators were built they could not tell you it's programming until they reviewed the memory of the device." Jacs sat back down and put her feet in Jacks lap "That is why that area was able to be so dynamic. It also explains why they appear to be more intelligent when they are tied to each other."

Hermione smiled "It is very much like our own brain cells. Individually they have information but it is only useful when they can share it or communicate it with other brain cells."

Dr. Anson looked at the board and then back to her "That is actually a brilliant deduction if every assumption you made is true but it is a large leap to make without actual evidence to back it up."

Jacs smiled as she stood up "Gary, you have written some brilliant papers on programming but you are dealing with a society millions of years ahead of us and you have to think outside of the box. Another thing that would help is to gain access to the system which I have spent all day doing."

By the way Gary do you remember Asimovs three laws of roboitics? He nodded and she continued "If I were the ancients I would place commands like those in the basic core module that would oversee the complex dynamic memory so that anything newly written would not violate those set of laws. I can only assume since the ancients never had this problem that the core commands were over written somehow in the Asgard replicators."

Jacs grabbed Jacks hand and pulled him up "Zara dear can you finish the brief?" before them appeared a lady with long flowing robes in a hologram." Jacs laughed at everybody's facial expressions "Welcome to the bases interactive library. She can answer most of your questions."

Jacs turned to Jack "May I show you a special room I found?"

Jack looked at her "You are asking for once?" Jacs chuckled and led him away.

The next morning as everybody was eating a small breakfast. Jack walked into the room "Good morning everybody. Nice day isn't it?"

Sam looked up at him and smiled. Hermione noticed that Jacs came out with a nice smile as 's impish side asked "Jack why do you have that same expression that Harry does after we have a fantastic night of shagging?"

Jack didn't reply but his face turned a little color. Bill had a different reaction as he started to choke on his breakfast. Ellen said with a smile "Hermione don't cause your father to choke!"

Jack finally was able to say something as he looked a Jacs with a smile "G-man and Teal'C you are with me as we recon the base and the rest of you should do your brainiac thingy-ma-bob thing you do." he said with a smile. Jack stood in front of Jacs as he added "The recon team should be fully loaded in case we run into trouble."

Jacs handed Jack a remote control with a panel screen with a floating ball making Jack look at her oddly before she interrupted his thoughts "This is a remote controlled video comm unit. If you need us then push this button and we can communicate." Jacs looked at them with a smirk "If you get in trouble and need rescued, you should especially call."

Harry stood up "Hey, I want one of those!"

Jack winked at him "No fun and games for you Potter now get back to work!"

Everybody got busy in the lab. Dr. Anson found out quickly that Jac's assumptions had been correct. With Hermione and Harry's help he was able to decipher the base command codes and laws that were originally installed. Dr. Anson then checked the signal sample given to them by the Asgard.

After twenty minutes Dr. Anson sat back and gave a large whistle "Whoever did this rewrote every safety protocol, failsafe, and laws out of them. No wonder the Asgard are having such a hard time with these things they are programmed to replicate themselve's and protect themselves at all costs."

Dr. Anson continued "It should be fairly easy to insert the original code instructions back into them. All we have to do is mimic this signal at this frequency and send it out." Jacs seemed distracted as she went back to her work bench.

Dr. Anson and Hermione began to work on the program to re-insert the original command codes. Harry was looking at Sam and Daniel going through the code as well. They were working on a defensive weapon to stop the replicator's from acting. Harry leaned over and pointed at a set of commands "Doesn't that mean that in order to conserve energy that they alter themselve's to their base form? What does that mean?"

Sam shook her head "I am really not sure I didn't know they had another form, other than what we see as mechanical spiders."

Harry snapped his fingers "What is the main alloy of an Asgard ship?"

Sam looked up "It really doesn't matter because anything that is on their ship gets consumed by them. I would say that some are built from one material and when they don't have any more of that material, they use something else."

Hermione spoke "They would have their hardware in common and their software but what could their base form be?"

Jacs came up "Energy! They also have energy in common there is a force field that keeps them together." She pointed at the schematics "This schematic doesn't account for their size and this device here is a field generator of some kind. What if they could be broken down to smaller components?"

Dr. Anson perked up "I think you are right. I thought that device was odd. But if the field were turned off or disrupted they would fall apart or so it appears."

Sam looked on "So we could develop something to disrupt their field. How long would it last."

Harry smiled "Long enough that we could insert one of our Mbots with the original command protocols to start them back up. If everything works right they should start fixing whatever ship they are on."

Ellen asked a question "How do we keep the old commands from coming back though?"

"Can we assume that they will not try? I mean we should have the command codes to reprogram the replicators that should be enough…" Dr. Anson hesitated for amoment "In order for that to work we have to assume that the command code program is still there but the data seems to indicate that it is not. Damn!"

Jacs leaned forward maybe not "If we give it a program reboot it should put it in the command program and if nothing else it will give it conflicting orders. Those conflicting commands should stop it's activity or at least slow it down. Regardless of whether it will work or not we should develop a weapon and try to reprogram them."

They worked the next three days and developed an EMI disruptor as Sam called it. It was hand held and had it's own power supply. When they tested it on the Mbots it effectively stopped it every time. Dr. Anson worked on a program upload that they believed would be accepted by replicators. The base library was a big help as it found the code for rebooting and it was related to a base hardware program that could not be removed or changed unless you had the code.

On the second day they had found a little ship that was a very odd shape. When they checked it they found it could fit through the gate with very little room left over. When Harry approached the ship the panel for the back door lit up. Harry was able to open the rear door. Upon entering, he found ZPM module by feeling for the residual energy module. It was located in a floor board panel. He quickly charged it with the runes and installed it. When he approached the Command console it lit up just as the rear panel did. The give-away for Harry was that it had a remote DHD in the console and when he hit the first chevron the local gate began to dial. He stopped the dialing sequence and began a check of the systems.

By the end of the day they had it fully operational when they replaced some parts that failed. Harry closed the hatch and then took off for the lab where he parked it backwards with the ramp opening to the lab. They began loading the equipment that they didn't need into the ship. They brought ten of the hand held disruptors in crates they had found and three of the new Mbots along.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

They departed in the ship on the following day. Prior to departing to the IDA galaxy they checked in with SGC command and noted their departure. Harry then dialed in the eight chevron address they had been given by Thor and entered the event horizon slowly. When they came out on the other side, many Asgard were staring at the strange little ship.

Harry sat it down with minimal fuss and then he opened the ramp. Many of the Asgard were still standing in place looking at them. Jack came out and saw the closest one and asked him to find Thor.

A few minutes later the one they called Thor came with seven other Asgard to greet the team. "Greetings O'Neil it has been a while since we last saw each other."

Jack smiled "It is a pleasure as always Thor. We have some stuff that might help you with your Replicator problem."

Sam came from behind O'Neil "Hey Thor we need to find a bunch of replicators so we can see if this will work or not and if we can't reprogram them, we do have a way to destroy them…we believe this will work."

Thor answered "That is good to hear. How is it you were able to build and create the programs and devices so quickly?"

Daniel pointed at Harry and Hermione "These two were able to help us decipher the ancient language and then we found out that the Ancient's are the creator's of the replicators. They called them Mbots and they were designed to perform maintenance.

"The ancients created the replicators?" Thor asked them.

Dr. Anson stepped forward "Yes, they did but somewhere someone else removed all the fail safes and safety protocols and they became the replicators."

After they finished briefing, what turned out to be the Asgard Grand Council, the council briefed them on the current state of their efforts. Hermione was shocked to hear that an Asgard ship, which they believed was under replicator control, was headed for the Asgard home world. It was imperative that they ship not get close enough for transport of the replicators to their world.

They were brought to Thor's new ship and led to the bridge. It was several minutes before they were underway and going to meet the replicator ship.

It ended up being another eighteen hours before they met the ship and they teleported to the suspect ship only to find that it was entirely in the control of the replicators. Jack first reaction was to start blasting those close to them but Harry stopped him so he could observe what they would do. Other than stopping to scanning or looking at them, they moved around them and went about their business.

Sam suggested that they move to the engineering space or the engine room as that was the easiest way to take control of the ship. They entered the space to find a large size robot of some sort attached to a power conduit. Smaller size robots came from it and took position between SG1 and the big robot.

Sam pulled the inactive robot out from her backpack and set it down by Harry. Jack pulled a disrupter weapon from another pack and held it down. Harry looked at Jack "As soon as you fire I will count to ten and then activate this guy. Once activated, he will act as a hub as the others connect to him. His programming will automatically be written to them."

Jack shrugged his shoulders and quickly lifted the weapon and fired. The robot to their front started moving and then suddenly stopped. The big robot began to shed smaller robots as they lost cohesiveness from the disruptor. Within seconds all the robots within the room became small cubes of shiny metal.

Harry then tapped the Mbot and it began to activate. It stood there and began operations. It was silent for about ten seconds before the blocks in front began to move together and form other bots. The larger robot did not form and the others looked around and seemed confused by where they were.

They observed as the smaller bots began to move to the damaged areas. Jack held the disruptor down. Thor stated "It appears that they are repairing this ship and all is back to normal."

Harry stated "We were given a command code that caused them to accept the program and then reboots them. The question is how close do we have to be before they will reboot others?"

The remaining day while the converted replicators repaired the ship, they observed them. Other than adapting their behavior to best repair the Asgard technology, it appeared that all was back to normal. Even the Asgard high Command seemed to sigh in relief.

It was three days later that they stepped back through the star gate into SGC command. General Hammond of course demanded a mission debrief with all parties involved. That lasted a couple of hours and it was late evening when they arrived at Sam's house to sleep for the night.

It was another two days before SG1 was saying goodbye to Harry's group after their successful mission. Harry and company had decided to head south from Colorado and went completely to South America. They stayed in Central America in Belize for a two week vacation.

It was a wonderful trip with no other interruptions other than an occasional day trip to see the historical sites in the area. Most was spent on the beach after a very intense workout in the mornings. Letters from England finally caught up to them and Neville announced that he and Ginny were having their first child.

Ginny ended up staying at Potter Manor for a total of a month after she finished her sixth year. She then moved in with Neville at Longbottom Manor and in June, after completing her seventh year, Neville and Ginny married. Harry and Hermione had sent them post cards often from their various trips and even attended their wedding.

Luna Lovegoode ran the quibbler for about six months after she graduated with Ginny and then up and closed the paper before departing for various locations around the world. Ginny had received a card or a letter every three months or so as Luna continued to travel on her own.

After the first year Luna had sent two letters from the same location in California. She had met a man from the Napa valley wine country by the name of Nicholas Everheart and had decided to stay for a while. She claimed the grunblies were very present in the area and she wanted to study them. Ginny laughed when she read that and said I think Luna has found someone far more interesting than she has let on.

None of their friends talked about Ron to them and neither did they question them about what Ron was up to. Ron was no longer a concern for them.

Harry and company then arrived in Brazil to spend some time for the festivals that were about to take place. They went on day excursions for the entire month. In between they enjoyed the atmosphere of Brazil as Festival wound itself up.

During this time Hermione noticed that Harry was occasionally sidetracked and in deep thought about something. It would often occur right after he studied a folder of the ancient database that he procured before he left the base. The base had sparked something in his mind and it was obvious to Hermione it wouldn't let go. Hermione as always allowed Harry the space he needed to work out anything he needed but after three weeks she knew it was time to engage Harry about whatever it was that was drawing more and more of his attention.

Hermione sat down across from Harry as he was looking out their balcony and staring at god knows what. Harry absently grabbed her hand and brushed his lips across the back and held her hand. Hermione smiled at this and watched him for many seconds before she commented "I hope this daydream involves a certain married female I know quite well."

Harry turned to her "Besides the fact that I value my life and do not wish her rath upon me, she is after all the key figure in my life."

Hermione got up and smiled at him before sitting in his lap backwards. She placed her arms around him and kissed his nose. "It warms my heart that even as distracted as you have been the last three weeks that you still find time to think of me." Hermione said with a smile."

Harry looked into her eyes suddenly and had many questions until he finally settled on one "Did I do something wrong and now I face your ire?" Harry asked with great care.

Hermione laughed "No Mr. Potter you are not in trouble." She caressed his face gently "You are not in trouble and you have given me your attention to my great satisfaction." She told him.

Harry looked at the playfulness in her eyes and smiled at her "But?"

Hermione arched her eyes and then smirked "I have sensed your distraction that seems to grow daily. I wonder if there was something you were willing or ready to share with me. It makes me curious."

Harry leaned forward "Should I distract you or do you really want to know?"

Hermione playfully wiggled on his lap "Why can't we do both?" Hermione looked to the side and behind them "I believe my mother and father will be gone until early afternoon and we have freedom to do what we want for a while." Hermione waggled her eyebrows playfully "Why I could easily be corrupted."

An hour later Hermione was still sitting in Harry's lap as their breathing quieted down. Harry looked into her eyes "I love it when you are so naughty."

Hermione was kissing the side of his neck with her eyes closed "I love it when you let me be. I love days like this with you." She stated with a soft sigh.

Harry held her close "Mione, I have had this idea that has captured my attention ever since we left the ancient base a month ago."

Hermione smiled in his neck "You have lovely idea's Harry. Does this Idea of yours have me in various states of undress and being pursued and captured by my favorite Captain?"

Harry had to chuckle as he spanked her bottom "Who said thae guys were the only perverted ones. I have been thinking that if the ancient's were able to build and live on that base that is now abandoned, then why can't we? Why can't those like minded magicals start a new life free of the bigotry and corruption that is so rampant on this world?"

Hermione sat up and looked at him "Harry that is very noble but what brought this on?"

Harry looked at her "I don't know it is a lot of little things really. If we go back to England I have to fight my fame, the ministry needs to be revamped, then there are the issues of Mundane, Goblins, centaur, Veila, Vampires, Werewolves, and Elves rights to deal with and the entire time I would have to fight the entire system and the ICW to boot."

Harry looked over her shoulder "Here in this world I have to fight idiots that think they can prove their greatness by hurting me or those I love. I don't want to raise a child in this environment. I want a free and open society, is that too much to ask for?"

Hermione's mouth was open in shock and she sat there blinking at him for many seconds. Harry finally snapped his fingers in front of her eyes and she finally heard him "Hermione, Hermione are you still in there?"

Hermione focused on him and then suddenly grabbed his face in her hands "Where in the bloody hell has this Harry Potter been?" Hermione smirked "Why didn't you say any of this before now and children?"

Harry smiled at her "Until three years ago I had a dark madman after me, then I had to help my best friend and love of my life find her family again and now we have plenty of down time that I could ponder the meaning of life. You know I want a family of my own."

Hermione kissed him "This is true, all of what you said and I don't disagree with anything you have said so far. I am very intrigued by using the ancient base on another world."

Harry smiled "Another world where nobody knows of Harry Potter and we can choose the people we bring along. This idea definitely has it's appeal for me."

Hermione frowned "No man is an island and a world without people is a boring place."

Harry then grinned "We know that but a select few don't understand. Who would they blame for their problems? So why not let the idiots have a taste of their own medicine and when they still have to deal with their problems then maybe they will realize that it wasn't fair to treat others badly."

Hermione sat up in surprise "Actually Harry that is a very good idea and a perfect plan to show the idiots how stupid that line of thinking really is. If everybody was to leave them alone exactly as they asked then they would be left with nothing."

Harry looked at her "So you don't think it is a stupid idea?"

Hermione ruffled his hair "The father of my children is not a stupid man."

Harry sighed "That is good to know. Now how do we accomplish this?" Hermione smiled and then laughed at him.

Harry picked her up and carried her to the bedroom "Mr. Potter what are your intentions?"

Harry smiled as he placed her on the bed "To make all rationale thought leave your mind, for just awhile."

Later that afternoon there was a knock on the door and Harry went to answer it. The bell hop delivered a message to Harry. Harry walked back into the villa living room with a confused look "I am pretty sure that we don't know anybody in Brazil."

Hermione looked at him "Not that I know of." Harry opened the letter and read it and a scowl grew upon his face.

Harry handed it to her "I am tired of this and I swear this is going to stop!" Harry went to the bedroom and Hermione heard the rustling of bags. She read the note quickly and then a scowl came to her face. She threw the letter down and joined Harry in getting dressed for battle. They emerged minutes later with Dragon hyde duster coats, pants, boots, and vests. Both looked very intimidating and their faces revealed the seriousness of the situation.

Harry looked at Hermione "I am not sure how you will feel about this but I for one am tired of them picking on Mum or Dad. I want to send a serious message to those who would try and kidnap our loved ones. I say it is time for people to die."

Hermione's eyes were flared in anger. She checked both of her hand guns and chambered a round. Harry they were armed and equipped, the only way somebody got to them is help from the ministry down here. I think it is time to send a message, a clear decisive message that no one will take for granted."

Harry arched his eyebrow "Take down the Ministry?"

Hermione answered "We leave absolutely nothing standing!" She disapparated with Harry quickly following her and they landed on a roof top overlooking a small market plaza with the Ministry building on one face of the square. In the middle of the fountain tied to it were Bill and Ellen.

Hermione almost growled when she saw this. Harry tapped her on the shoulder and they both teleported to stand in the fountain next to Bill and Ellen. In one swift motion Harry and Hermione had them untied and Bill looked at Harry "Please look at my memories and see who did all of this."

Harry did and saw that the current Minister was as corrupt as they come. He had one hundred people waiting to close the trap. Harry nodded his head and then threw Bill his holsters with spare ammunition. Harry smirked "Bill this is a total take down of this ministry. We leave nothing standing.

Bill reached into his pack and removed a thirty millimeter Gaitling gun that had a feather light charm on it. Ellen pulled out a smaller weapon with a big tube on it. She chambered a round into it that was bigger than the fist she could make.

From out of the Ministry building came a man with twenty people behind him. Bill and Ellen both put on their spare shield bands. Hermione called out "Twenty to twenty-five on our rear and left."

Bill called out another thirty to our right. Bill let his gun whirl and then opened up with a ten second burst "Correction that is twenty people in pieces and ten more in shock."

The central man came out and stopped "You will cease to resist us or I will assure you that I will make you watch all of your loved ones suffer under torture. You are surrounded and anti-disapparation wards and port key wards are up and in place. You have no choice but…"

Harry took a nine millimeter hand gun and shot it towards the man talking. A shield flared up indicating that he had taken either Bill's or Ellen's shield. Harry put away his gun and watched the man smile at him.

"Mr. Potter you waste your time and effort. There is no way to defeat me and you only delay your own death because by the end of the day I will kill you, then I will take your woman as my trophy and pet and no one will question the symbolism of that."

Harry looked at him and shook his head then suddenly he began to laugh "You know it is like all of you bad guys read from the same script and it is full of terrible dialogue. I mean really can't you come up with anything better than I will kill you and take your woman as my trophy?" Harry pulled out his sword and held it up so the sunlight glinted off of it.

Harry looked at him "This is the sword of my forefathers. It has been in my family for generations all the way back to Grodric himself."

The Brazlian Minister looked at him with his wand drawn "It is a weapon that has no place in the modern wizarding World."

Harry chuckled "As many would have you believe." Harry disappeared and many gasped in the crowd. One gasp sounded louder than the others and when the crowd's eyes fell upon where the Minister was standing, they saw Harry in front of him with Grodric's sword sticking out from his back.

The Minister looked surprised "That is not possible, the shield."

Harry smiled at him "The shield is useless if you know what frequency it runs off of." Harry disappeared from view as the minister fell dead to the ground. Harry stood beside Bill again and without any spoken word they began firing at the crowd. Twenty-seconds later only one man was standing that was left from those that surrounded them from before.

Hermione pulled out her wand and held it up as she cast a spell. It took many seconds but the ground began to shake around the ministry building. Only a few people were able to scramble out before the building collapsed in on itself. Hermione brought her wand down and opened her eyes.

Harry stepped out of the fountain and went to the lone survivor. "Either take the shield off or I will remove it along with your arm." The man's knees were shaking as he carefully removed the arm band and handed it to Harry. When Harry turned away from him he ran.

Three days later as they were packing to leave, a knock was heard on Harry's door. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and Harry indicate she should check on her parents. When she arrived in their room five wizard's with wands drawn were facing off with them while her parent's had their guns drawn and ready.

Hermione watched as five wizards stepped into the room. She stated to Harry "Mum and Dad have five with them and are at a stand off."

The wizard who seemed to be in charge heard the comment "I do not think my team members are at a stand-off as you say with two muggles. In fact they will be safe as long as you cooperate."

Harry looked at him "What would this cooperation entail?"

The official handed him a parchment "You and your wife are under an ICW warrant for your arrest for the destruction of the Brazillian ministry."

Hermione "What evidence do you have of this?"

The official answered with a smile "Once your under arrest and in ICW holding cells you will have plenty of time to review it but you will be arrested first."

Hermione smirked back "You don't have the evidence with you do you?" The official didn't answer but just smiled back. Hermione quickly answered "In accordance with ICW regulations in order to affect the arrest the accused shall be presented with a warrant for his or her arrest and any evidence that will be used against them. At a minimum the arresting authority must have a statement from a witness to the crime or other evidence of the alleged crime."

Harry smiled back "Do you have any evidence at all for our alleged crime?"

The official scowled back "As you know I have only one witness and his mind is so disjointed even his pensive memories are not coherent. I have a glimpse of you standing in a fountain holding a sword."

Hermione scoffed "How is that evidence of a crime?"

The official gave her an angry look "The Brazillian ministry building was completely wiped out. There is nothing left of it at all and Harry Potter is the only Wizard powerful to do something like that. In my mind he has to be the cause."

Harry shook his head "That is your complete analysis. I must be guilty because I was in town?"

Another official turned to the other "Strothers I told you this would never fly. He is the most famous Wizard in the world and that vision could be of the man's desire to have Harry Potter come and save their government. There is no way to know. I tell you before this day is done we will be laughed out of the ICW court Chambers. You need to let this go before they make fools of us."

Strother's growled "How shall we explain a crime of this magnitude and have no evidence of how it was done?"

Harry turned to him "That is not my problem and you will take your men and go away."

The man turned fully to him after looking around "You are not to leave here, is that understood?"

Harry came quickly to confront this man. He took his wand from him and then soundly slapped him across the face. "Listen you little bigoted flunky. You will not tell me what to do on such flimsy evidence as this. I believe I will file a complaint with the ICW for the harassment from this morning and the threats you have unjustly levied at me. My pensieve memories alone should tie the courts up for months."

The other official stepped forward "I am sorry Mister Potter. This has been a very upsetting crime to investigate. The magnitude of it is beyond what we have ever seen and we can find no evidence or magical signature of any kind. We can't even find a ministry official to question."

Harry looked at him "I have dealt with his type before and tire of the stupidity of it. They draw conclusions based on misinformation, from bias, or worse jealousy and then try to fit the evidence to their perception. If I were not strong or have a brilliant wife then I would be in irons, cast into a hole and forgotten by now because of people like him. Get him out of my sight."

The official looked at him and grabbed Strothers quickly "Ben why can't you let things go and act more responsible? Elton get the others out of that room and tell them to leave now." The official looked to Harry "I am sorry about this mess."

Harry ignored them as they left. He was irritated but he also felt a great sense of relief that they had no evidence against him. He looked at Hermione and smirked "I think it is about time to blow this Popsicle stand."

Hermione nodded "I think I agree with you and I like the thought of changing venue's for a while."


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

Much to Harry's disbelief the ICW could find no evidence of who or what happened to the Brazilian Ministry. Brazil did not have many magicals but after that day they were reduced by 75% of what they were. As far as anyone knew they just disappeared from existence. The sole survivor never could give coherent testimony and even the bits and pieces were disjointed. His main person to talk about was Harry Potter.

The international magical community split on Harry. Was he wanted as their savior and the man's mind reflected this sentiment or as the other half believed he had started down a darkened path? One thing was for certain, the rumors continued and Harry's reputation grew accordingly. The attacks lessened during his travels but unfortunately they grew in intensity and complexity.

One thing that drove Harry, Hermione, Bill, and Ellen is that had to maintain constant viligence against complacity. They could not afford to let their guard down for a moment.

Two gifts manifested themselves or grew from this constant pressure that they all felt. The first was that Bill began to develop a seers ability or as he liked to call it a six sense about a place and whether they would have any problems.

The first time it occurred was in Tabago. They had arrived at the Island nation with the promise of sunshine and Sandy beaches and some much needed down time. Bill felt an uneasy feeling wash over him and stated it to the group "Something doesn't feel right here. I have a heavy sense of danger."

As they walked through the international port key area Bill looked cautiously around. He spied a man with a telephone to his ear and sensed he or his associates meant them harm. "Bill pointed to that guy "Harry that guy is up to something. I don't know how I know but I know he is and it has to do with us."

Harry dropped his bags and quickly walked towards the area where the man was located. Harry did not hesitate and walked directly up to him. He grabbed onto his hand, as to shake it, and when he looked into his eyes Harry pushed a legimancy probe towards him.

Harry read the guys thoughts and found that he had indeed just called his gang and reported that Harry Potter had just arrived. The big bosses name was Henry Clarkton, an American, who ran some of the criminal enterprises on the island. They were at this very moment setting up an ambush for the place Potter was staying at.

"Give me your phone Getu." Harry asked politely. Getu looked at him and suddenly felt a compulsion to do as he had asked. He removed the phone from his pocket and handed it to Harry. Harry placed a hand on his shoulder and then the man slumped to sit on the floor. It helped that Harry stunned him to keep him quiet.

Harry looked through his contacts list and found the ID for Hen and dialed the number. Harry listened to it ring two times before it was picked up "Getu this had better be good. Did you lose Potter or something?"

Harry chuckled which caused the man to realize this was not his minion "Who is this and where is Getu."

Harry answered in a pleasant voice "At the moment he is incapacitated at my feet. I suspect it will be sometime this afternoon before he is coherent again."

The man asked in a commanding voice "Who are you that you would attack my men?"

Harry in his still pleasant voice "Why Henry Clarkston I can't believe you don't recognize the voice of those you order harm upon."

Henry sounded very unsure "Hey, how did you know my name?"

Harry smirked and crooked his finger at Hermione ask her to come over. She complied "If you haven't heard Henry I am a pretty good wizard. You should be careful when you send people after me, I don't take it very well."

Henry gasped "Your Harry Potter!"

Harry chuckled some more "Got it in one!"

Henry sounded concerned "How did you get this number and my name?" Without waiting for and a reply "Never mind it doesn't matter. I have things in place now."

Harry frowned "I am sorry to hear that and I won't feel guilty for what I am about to do."

Hermione held the phone and Harry quietly disappeared. Henry took a moment "It is of no matter or importance Potter because there is nothing you can do about it."

Hermione smiled "I would venture to say that your wrong and should look behind you."

Hermione hung up the phone and Henry turned to find Harry Potter directly behind him. Henry tried to move quickly but found that his wand had been snatched from his hands before he could even start casting a spell. Harry's eyes were a vibrant Green with anger and he began to systematically punch hit and kick this man into unconsciousness.

When Harry was done Henry Clarkston would not be recognized for many days. Harry had obliviated him and left the image of Harry Potter holding a sword, the same image from Brazil. When Henry Clarkston woke up three days later he knew nothing until his men came in and said they had found him in his office almost dead. When he tried to remember what had happened, all he saw was the image of Harry Potter holding a sword and for some reason it terrified him.

When his right hand man asked him "Boss, we have been tracking that Harry Potter guy for three days, what should we do?"

Henry looked at him and although his eyes were terrified, he calmly answered "You should get all of your men away from him." As an after thought he added "He has many international contacts and we don't need the exposure so tell everyone that he is not to be touched, nobody from his party is to be touched, they are under my protection."

Confused by this new set of instructions, the man nodded "It will be done boss, no problem. I may leave a few men as guards, just in case."

Over the next day two men stayed close by Harry and Company. Harry noticed that some unasavory types tried to steal something of Bill's and the guys caught them and returned the items to Bill. Harry smiled to himself.

Hermione's gift had manifested itself in a magical bazaar on mainland Tanzania. She had an uneasy feeling and looked up to check her surroundings and who was around her when she saw an older looking gentleman checking her out closely. From eighty feet away she looked into his eyes and was able to read his thoughts.

When she found that he was planning on capturing her and marketing her in the sex slave trade she became angry. She whipped out her wand and sent a patronus to Harry and without a second thought she teleported to right in front of him. She had her wand indenting his adams apple. "Do you reralize who you were going to attempt to capture?"

The man swallowed very hard and kept his hands up and shook his head slowly to indicate he didn't know. Hermione snorted "Idiot my name is Hermione Potter, wife of Harry Potter." The man's eyes got very big as he recognized the name.

Hermione was scanning his surface thoughts "What is your name?" she asked him.

Before he could give her his false name she smiled "Don't Ahram! We both know what your real name is." Hermione pushed him against the wall "I know your wife's name, your children's names and I know your address. If you wish to continue to live then find another profession!" Hermione kneed him in the balls.

She turned and found Harry behind her and looking into the crowd for danger. Hermione smiled as he turned a little to see her "You know Potter you are very sexy when you are protective like this."

Harry chuckled "Well I suggest we have your harmones checked at our earliest. Harry grabbed her and disappeared with her quickly. Hermione gave a little squeak as she found herself on a canopy bed in the middle of the desert. Hermione was strapped to the bed with a gag as a man approached dress as a desert shiek.

Hermione finally saw the imposing man's vivid green eyes and suddenly her fear was turned to anticipation and lust as she knew and loved those eyes. Her sheik was coming to claim his prize.

Harry and Hermione returned to the hotel to find that Bill and Ellen were waiting for them to go to dinner. They stood their looking at both of them as Hermione was dressed as a Harem girl and Harry was decked out as a sheik. Bill chuckled at the pair of them "Did we have a little adventure?"

Hermione blushed as her skin turned red from embarrassment. Harry moved to hold her tighter and answered "Oh, yes we had a great adventure. We were checking out desert flowers and watching them reach their full bloom…many times." Hermione blush deepened.

Ellen gave a hearty laugh and then suddenly stopped when Harry turned his gaze upon her. She gasped as she felt his carnal gaze upon her. Her body began to react before she realized that this was her son in law doing this to her and she began to understand the lengths that Harry went to fulfill Hermione's fantasies.

Harry finished appraising her and looked intensely into her eyes and said in a very husky and deep voice "Perhaps you wish to explore the desert flowers with me?"

Ellen was shocked by the proposition and Bill was watching all of this with great amusement. Ellen gulped and grabbed Bill's hand and dragged him to their room. Bill was chuckling "I thought we were going to dinner?"

Ellen said back to him "I am more hungry for something else, we can eat later."

Harry chuckled as they left the room. Hermione looked at him "That was just plain evil Harry. I think she almost had a mini orgasm when you asked her to go exploring with you." Hermione was laughing "Very good prank though."

The next morning a very embarrassed Ellen entered the room and pointed a finger at him "Harry James Potter if you ever do something like that to me again I swear…."

Bill was smiling "From my perspective and the beneficiary of that prank I could stand that to be done to her at least two maybe three times a week."

Ellen turned and smacked his arm "Don't encourage him you!"

Bill looked at her "I am just saying is all. That was a very good night we had."

Ellen looked at him and then leaned into him before giving a big sigh "I know but he did it as a prank."

Harry gave both of them a lopsided grin "Bill, I just happen to know a certain charm and can make it so it works for you, anytime you want."

Ellen's eyes got wide "You wouldn't dare?" Harry's smile got bigger before Ellen looked alarmed "Hermione please control your husband. That is so not fair."

Hermione hugged Harry "No it's not but god the places it takes us."


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22 **

They decided to take some down time at his private beach house in the Bahamas. It was there that they could relax and let go because the whole island was under a fidelus charm and it was unplottable. Hermione watched Harry begin to relax a little more every day. It was at this point their discussion of a few months past hit home to her.

Harry could never relax, could never be free until the threats against him and his family were dealt with. Hermione chewed her lips as she watched him swim in the surf and tried to body surf. She watched him laughing as the spray and the water washed over him. She promised herself that she would help him feel safe.

After a week Hermione approach Harry in the den/library. "Harry have you thought anymore about the Ancient base?"

Harry looked up at her at first "Well, it still sounds good to me but I very much doubt that the Americans will allow us to trapse magicals through their star gate."

Hermione smiled "That is why we wouldn't use theirs." She told him "The database at the base had two gates listed on it for earth. One the Ancients brought here many, many years ago and the other brought by the Gaould. I didn't tell the SGC about the other one."

Harry sat up "That would certainly take care of a great many logistical issues and would give us a way to return from time to time."

Hermione added "If we put it under a fidelus it would be very hard for anyone to find."

Harry looked at her "Do you think by doing this we are running away from our problems, instead of dealing with them."

Hermione knelt in front of him and softened her look before taking his hands in hers "Harry I don't think so. I know you do not seek all of the attention from all of the people who are attacking us. You want peace and you can't do that in this world because you fear that as soon as you do, you will lose someone you love. I think it is a very noble indeed to create your own world."

Hermione kissed his hands "But the important question is the way you feel about it. Do you feel like you are running away?"

Harry looked into her eyes and then nodded "In a way I do but my head says I have done my bit for god and country and it is time for my piece of heaven."

Hermione looked at him "I agree with the last part and no matter what your decision I will stand by your side."

Harry sat up "But Hermione we are a team and this decision will have a profound effect on our lives. You can't ask me to make it on my own and I couldn't do that to you."

Hermione lean forward and kissed his lips "I know this Harry but last week I watched you begin to relax and it took you all week. How long before being constantly on alert will make you crazy? I don't feel this pressure like you do and I wouldn't and couldn't say no to you because it will make you feel safer and happier."

Harry leaned forward and held her face "I think I really want to make a new world for ourselves. A better world where magical and muggles can learn to live together." Harry looked at her for a couple of seconds "I think we should go back to England and at least try to reform this world. If it fails and we leave then at least we can say that we tried."

Hermione bit her lip in thought which Harry found adorable on her. Hermione looked at him tentatively "I am going to say something and it is just a thought and a request and it means nothing more than I want you to think about it, ok?" Harry looked at her and then looked confused before Hermione asked "Harry of all the people in Britain you are the most likely to be able to accomplish change but it would require you to use your fame."

Hermione watched his emotions and then began again "I know you hate that and are loathe to use it but I think you will have to and if the changes needed don't happen then your fame is what people will rally around to come to a new world."

Over the next few days they discussed this with Hermione's parents and together they developed a plan of action. In one weeks time they would move back to Potter Manor. From there Harry and Hermione would start discussion with the Goblins and the Ministry of Magic while Bill and Ellen would work with the other Potter Elves to locate the second Star Gate. Hermione had gotten the coordinates for the second gate and it is from there that they would start their search.

They entered Potter manor with little fanfare by the end of the week. Harry had spent little time there and over the last year and a half his study desk was a pile of unopened letters and correspondence that Lord Potter had not answered. Harry looked at it and moaned. Hermione came a moment later and chuckled at Harry buried behind a pile of letters.

Hermione coyly walked over and with a devious smile looked at him "My, my Lord Potter one could believe you have shirked your duties for far too long."

Harry looked at her with a mock scowl "I can blame some of this on you." Hermione looked at him in confusion before he finished explaining "You have been distracting me from fulfilling my duties."

Hermione smiled at him "Milord not once did I hear you complain about the distraction that you blame me for over the last year."

Harry sniped back as he pointed to the pile "I am complaining now!" Hermione laughed at him.

Harry looked at a letter and then gave a small smirk "Oh, look an offer of a marriage proposal." Harry read some of the letter "It says here that she promises to be loyal, obedient, and less cheeky than any other woman." Hermione stood with her hands on her hips. "This is rather an appealing offer."

Hermione yelled "What?"

Harry looked up at her "I am just saying is all. I mean cheeky women are a pain after all."

Hermione pulled her wand out "Mr. Potter, take it back or I will be forced to hex you."

Harry then gave her a lopsided grin "I was never serious Hermione but it was fun pulling your leg." Harry pulled her down in his chair and kissed her and they both came up needing air minutes later.

Hermione looked at him and smiled "I suppose I could be bribed to help you for the right incentive."

Harry kissed her nose "Incentive huh?"

Hermione kissed him on the lips "Oh yes, my Captain. Incentive is a wonderful thing."

Harry rolled his eyes at her "Let's get through some of this and I will see what I can do."

Five hours later and the house elves call for dinner was enough to break their trance they had been in. Harry looked at the smaller pile and commented "Well we seemed to have made some progress."

Hermione answered without stopping writing her hundredth letter "I am just finishing the last formal refusal for a marriage contract for Lord Potter."

Harry frowned "How many were there?"

Hermione looked up "There were two hundred and twenty total of which 179 were inappropriate either for age, too old or too young; wrong gender; wrong species; and finally just plain creepy. All of those were given a form denial letter signed by Lady Potter."

Hermione continued "Twenty-one were of the right age but were clearly politically motivated. I gave each of these a blanket denial based on the fact you would only marry out of love and saw no benefit to a political convenience."

Harry hugged her "Thanks!"

Hermione continued "Eight of those remaining are from classmates from Hogwarts and women in Britain. I think you should answer personally so as not to offend them as some of the families are well connected in the political circles."

Harry looked at her "Were any of them associated with death eaters?"

Hermione scrunched her eyebrows "I would have to research that to know for sure. I am sure they would deny it now but I believe some were." Hermione continued on her list "You had eleven more from overseas to include America. I sent these twelve a more personal decline so that nobody would be offended." Harry nodded in thanks to her.

Harry looked at the fire for a second and twirled to face her "There is still one remaining."

Hermione looked very concerned and then sat back with a multi-page letter in her hand "Harry, the last one you need to look at." Hermione hesitated and then looked him in the eyes "I think you should consider this one Harry."

Harry looked at her in shock and fell back against the wall "What? Are you crazy? Why would I even consider another person? I have exactly who I want to be with right in front of me." Harry noticed that Hermione had a slight smile on her face as he said this.

Hermione got up and walked to hug him and then she kissed his neck before reaching his lips. She finally leaned back and looked into his eyes "I love you Harry with all my heart and your exactly who I want to be with. I will always stay by your side no matter what. I couldn't leave you because I can't breath without you. I am always in your corner."

Harry looked at her and knew something he wouldn't like was going to be said "Go ahead Hermione, let the other shoe drop."

Hermione stepped back "I know exactly what you are going to do as soon as you get this information and I have fought with it all afternoon. I know your heart Harry and I agree that you will need to do this." Harry crossed his arms waiting for whatever was coming at him.

Hermione pulled the letter in front of her to read it "This one is from Fleur Delacour. She is a quarter Veela and once a Veela reaches maturity they reach their full Veela powers. When she reached sixteen she states that she felt a slight tug because of the life debt she owed you but because she was more witch than veela, she resisted it because she knew that we loved each other and she didn't want to come between us."

Harry's face was an emotionless mask as she looked up at him. Last Week Gabrielle, her sister, turned sixteen and her Veela powers manifested themselves. Hers manifested themselves as Veela and she lost the complete use of magic from her wand.

Harry banged his head against the wall "A Veela can't owe a life debt, they become bound in a slave relationship if they do." Harry's aura started to manifest itself as glass began to break around the room. His anger was getting out of control.

Hermione yelled at him "Harry listen to me, Gabrielle has set herself to die rather than have you know this. She knows that you do not believe in slavery and before she hurts you or burdens you with this she is willing to die." Hermione let a tear roll down her cheek "Harry we can't let that happen. We would never forgive ourselves by allowing another to die. This is not her fault and it is not your fault you did what was right and now two people are being punished for something out of their control."

Hermione placed him in a hug "And now Harry we are going to do the right thing again. We must go to Gabby tonight before it is too late for her. Feel your link to her and follow it and take me with you. We must help her."

Harry looked at her and nodded his understanding "I am sorry I wanted normal so much with you."

Hermione laughed "I wanted Harry Potter because I love him and Harry Potter just doesn't do normal. Life with you is never dull and I wouldn't have it any other way."

As they kissed, Harry apparated them to the Delacour house and they arrived in a well furnished room to the surprise of many people crowded around a bed with a deathly pale girl.

They turned to see a man with very green eyes holding on to a bushy brown headed girl in his arms. Before anyone could say anything Fleur jumped up "Harry, is that you?"

Harry looked at her and saw the tears falling freely around her face. As he looked around the room he saw Fleur's father and mother holding the girl hands on the bed crying over her. He held Hermione's hand "I am sorry about this. Had I known I would have been here sooner. How can we save her?"

Appoline Delacour looked at him "Lord Potter you are willing to accept my Gabrielle?"

Harry looked down "I am and I want you to know that it is my wife Hermione's encouragement that we came as soon as we knew."

Fleur looked surprised at both of them "Hermione? You are ok with this?"

Hermione looked at her "I don't like slavery and I didn't expect to share Harry but it wasn't Harry or Gabrielle's fault that this happened. Harry and I are a team and we have to share what life throws at us. The three of us will work this out so everyone is happy, safe and cared for."

Harry came around to Gabby's bed and knelt beside her "What do I have to do to help her? This is not her fault and she doesn't deserve to be treated this way."

Appoline replied "Non, she believed her fate was to die. To stop her progress she will need to bond with you. Do you know what this means?"

Harry gulped and looked into her eyes "You mean have sex with her?"

Appoline smiled "That is a part of it but not what needs to happen tonight. She needs her mate to be near her for a few days so that the bond can develop." Appoline looked to Hermione "If you are to be her sister mate then you will have to bond with her too. Tonight undress and hold each other with Gabrielle between you. Tomorrow her condition will improve."

Gabrielle Delacour awoke to a pressure on her back and front. She blinked her eyes to clear her vision. She found Harry Potter, the man she owed a life debt to in front of her. She turned and found a very naked girl behind her and when she saw her facial features she recognized her as Hermione Potter, Harry's wife.

She continued to look around the room and realized that it was her room. She knew she was still at home and in France. She knew nothing about how Harry and Hermione came to be in her bed. She breathed in deeply as she was not dead. She remembered falling asleep sometime ago and believing that sleep would be her last.

Harry moved a little to snuggle closer and Gabrielle felt his hardness nestle right against her. She then realized that her left leg was over Harry's body and that had left her wide open. She tried to move away a little but gasped as she felt him at her door. The sensations made her shudder.

She felt Hermione shift behind her and then a whisper in her ear in French. "_Do you feel better Gabby?"_

Gabby quickly answered "_Oui_!"

"_We are sorry we didn't get here sooner. Had we known we would have helped you much sooner."_ Hermione told her.

Gabby turned to look at her "_I am sorry for this. I never meant for this to happen. I never wanted to come between you and Harry. I could feel how much you loved each other three years ago."_

"_We know and understand that. You will not hurt our marriage." Hermione told the girl. "We, the three of us, will work this out together."_

_Gabby turned with a smile "You will allow me to participate, to be with him too?"_

Hermione pulled her one hand up on Gabby's arm and smirked "_Maybe if you are a good girl._" Gabby turned to fully meet her eyes and then looked into them. She saw warmth, caring, and concern and she smiled up at her. Gabby, without thinking reached behind Hermione's head and pulled her into a kiss. Hermione seemed to resist at first and then suddenly gave in to it. After a moment Gabby pulled away.

Hermione sat up and touched her lips and then looked at Gabby as the girl stated "_I am a sexual creature Hermione and I can be as good or bad as you want me to be with Harry or you. I will not force my needs on you but I can sense another's desire as easily as I sense their Aura's."_

Hermione seemed to contemplate this for many seconds and then turned back to the girl "_You need to complete your bond with Harry, is that correct?"_

Gabby answered "_Oui, I do but I must bond with both of you."_


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

At some point Harry had woken up and listened in to the conversation. He did not understand most of the words spoken in French but felt Hermione's emotions as their discussion progressed. The emotions that came through from her were intrigue and a spike of lust when Gabby kissed her. Harry found that interesting.

Harry had read a few months back a book that covered Veela's. He had read about a Veela's reactions to bonds and there was a paragraph on life debts. The book had covered possession of a Veela and it's effect on them. In this instance because of the path Gabby had tried to take the possession of her would serve two purposes. The main thing it would assure her that they wanted this…wanted her to be with them. The second it would fulfill a fantasy of Hermione's and perhaps Gabby's too.

Harry felt himself at her entrance and knew that should he enter further a odd fact was that a Veela would lock up until they could fully mate. Harry suddenly thrust a few inches and Gabby's muscles locked up. Harry turned her on her back as he assumed the top position. Harry gentle placed a hand around her throat, another move that assured the Veela that Harry chose this intimacy.

"Today forward your pet name shall be Gabby to me and Hermione. Today my little pet you will become a possession of house Potter." Harry turned to Hermione "She needs to bond with you and the best way to do that is through your orgasm."

Hermione looked confused and didn't answer so Harry continued "Straddle her face and I will take care of the rest. Today I am your Captain!" Hermione had a little smile on her lips as she complied.

**Two hours later** -

Hermione finally came out of her fog induced haze to sit up abruptly. She looked around the room and found Harry spooning Gabby…Gabrielle… no it is definitely Gabby now. She looked over and saw both her mates smiling at her. Hermione began to smile to for some reason and then the memories of what they had done came flooding back to her. Hermione's face turned red.

Gabby held her chin and looked into her eyes and spoke in English to her "Mione do not be embarrassed by what happened it was beautiful and almost as beautiful as you are." Gabby gave her a smile "Our Harry did exactly what needed to be done to help me and most of all to help you bond with me. He did not hurt me or force me into anything I didn't want."

Hermione then relaxed and snuggled closer to both of them. "I don't think I will ever forget this day and the thought of it makes me…" Hermione looked at both of them as Harry answered.

"It makes you want to rip off your clothes and act like a sex starved animal, doesn't it?"

Hermione almost laughed as she answered "Gods yes. I have never been so lust driven in all my life." Harry and Gabby petted her hair.

Harry smiled "Do you feel any jealousy of Gabby?" Hermione looked at them and thought for a moment. Harry understood that look "You never will because she belongs to you as much as she belongs to me. She belongs to us."

Hermione looked at them as Gabby smiled "This is the best Bond for a Veela to feel with a bonded pair." Gabby held her chin up "Most importantly I am not a slave but I have an intense desire to please and pleasure my mates. This to me is love."

Hermione laid her head across Gabby hip and smile "Gabby that is just how our Harry works. He is one of a kind and we are lucky to have him."

Gabby sighed heavily "Oui!" She rolled onto her back "So when do you plan on taking your pet home?" This caused Harry and Hermione to laugh at her.

Harry got up and stretched knowing he had an audience watching him. Hermione whispered to Gabby "I think we could wrestle him back to bed and have our way with him, what do you think?"

Gabby smiled "I would love that."

Harry shook his finger "Not until we get some business accomplished. First Gabby do you accept this bond?"

Gabby sat up and bowed her head "I do Lord Potter, I accept this bond into the house of Potter." The magic flashed around Gabby and a red and gold choker necklace appeared around her delicate neck. Gabby felt it on her neck and gave them a big smile.

The three entered the Delacour dining room to find Fleur, Bill Weasley, Francios, and Appoline talking. As they entered, the people in the room turned to them and watched them enter. Francios smiled as he watched Harry escort both ladies in with their arms wrapped around his arm. Harry pulled out two chairs on each side of his and then deftly scooted in Gabby's then Hermione's before seating himself.

Elfs appeared with tea for all three of them and Francios couldn't resist any longer. "I take it from your entrance that you have reconciled your needs and have come to terms with the situation?"

Gabby looked to Harry and Hermione to show the table that it was a question for them. Hermione looked to Harry. Harry leaned forward "I believe sir that we have achieved balance for all of us. I would have preferred free choice for all of us but that was not possible." Harry then smiled as he rubbed Gabby neck "Gabby will be coming home with us today."

Appoline smiled at him "Gabby, is this good for you?"

Gabby looked into her eyes and then smiled "It is mama. I have two mates and they accept me for who I am."

Appoline looked surprised "You bonded to both?"

Gabby smiled "Oui, I did." Gabby smirked "You are going to love this." She stated before turning to Harry "My love can you release your inner beast, to the whole room."

Harry grinned and then closed his eyes for a moment. He gathered a maelstrom of emotions and then allowed only one to radiate from him. He suddenly opened his eyes and pushed the beast outward.

Appoline eyes opened wide and then began to flutter as she gasped and had a massive orgasm. Fluer, Hermione, and Gabby had the exact same response. Francois and Bill felt like a deadly predator entered the room and they began to look around in fear. Harry maintained this for about 20 seconds and then released his magic back to his core.

Appoline stood up quickly and on shaky legs as she backed against the wall and stood looking at Harry in complete shock. She gathered herself together "Sweet mother of god! Describe how you did that?"

Harry looked at her oddly "Last night during the final completion of our bond I felt an animal spirit within me. It was released forcefully which sent these two to another world. Since then I feel that spirit and when needed I can summon and then project it."

Appoline put her hands to her mouth "Oh my god. I must tell the Veela council. Oh good heavens!"

Fleur leaned forward and looked at Harry "Is this the first time this effect has happened?"

Hermione leaned forward "He has been able to fix his gaze upon me and my mother and drive us crazy for a year now. It was never this intense until today."

Fleur leaned back in thought and then looked at her mother before nodding her head. "Bill we must leave and go to the Veela high council." Fleur stood up and looked at Harry. Her body shivered and then she grabbed Bill's hand "Hurry!" she stated as she ran out of the room.

Harry heard the floo flare and then quiet down very quickly. Appoline spoke French to Francios for about a minute he gave Appoline and then Harry strange looks before stepping over to Harry. "Lord Potter you are an honorable man and I hope in the future I can rectify my stupidity for not getting to know you better. You saved both of my daughters once and now another for a second time. My family owes you a great debt."

Harry stood up "Sir, I don't feel that way at all and you owe me nothing."

Francios smiled "This too is what an honorable man would say. You need only ask for anything that is within my power to give and it is yours." Francois hugged him "I must go to the ministry as I have other duties to take care of."

Francois then leaned down and gave Gabby and then Hermione a kiss on the cheek. To Hermione he added welcome to the family. Hermione blushed and said thank you. They heard the floo flare up from the other room.

Appoline moved to stand across from Harry and it looked like her breathing was erratic and she was having a hard time maintaining her composure. "Hermione you must take Gabby and floo to your home in England."

Hermione looked at her and started to say something but Harry interrupted her "Hermione I don't know how or why but this is for yours and Gabby's protection. It has to do with me and she will need to train me. I will be home tomorrow night."

Appoline gasped and said a few words in french. "Hermione you must leave now before it is too late. Harry will explain it to you tomorrow."

Hermione stood and looked at her and then grabbed Gabby's hand. She looked at Harry and then gave a slight bow "I shall await my lord's return." Hermione blushed profusely as she realized what she had just done.

Harry only looked at her and did not respond except to say "You have pleased me wife."

Hermione shivered from his praise and walked quickly away shocked at her very subservient behavior and most of all her need to obey Harry. She drew comfort from the fact that Harry would tell her what she needed to know.

Appolline stood across the table looking at Harry with something akin to hunger, eagerness, and awe. Once she heard the floo flare and then die down. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I do not have much time Harry as the urges are driving me. You have enthralled every female in this house and they are compelled to obey you without question.

Appoline began to paw and rip at her clothing "You must let your complete animal spirit out. It is the only way you will learn to control it."

Harry felt the animal spirit build within him "How will this affect you?" Francois is my anchor and my mind will be safe from the mental commanding of your gift. The urges will have to be satisfied. If Hermione and Gabby had stayed without an anchor they would have become mindless slaves to your will. I can survive this and be able to teach you how to control it."

Harry floo'ed to Potter manor finding Hermione and Gabby sitting in the study reading books. He sat down between them and took their hands in his "Thank you for supporting me."

Hermione squeezed his hands "You are welcome but you know I was very angry at you yesterday when Gabby told me what this was about. It took me until this morning when Gabby finally made me realize what would have happened if her mother had not stepped into our place."

Harry kissed her cheek "Did Gabby explain what I have to do the rest of this week to both of you."

Hermione smiled "Oh yes and we have plotted and planned this morning to have our fun."

Harry feigned fright "I think I am scared." Hermione and Gabby giggled.

**ONE WEEK LATER** –

Harry was standing outside of the Wizegmont main chamber awaiting the announcement for new member's to enter. Harry finally heard the announcement and he wandlessly waved the doors open as he strolled with Gabby and Hermione into the chamber. As he came into full view he clearly heard a male member say "Has he no shame? To bring that animal and that thing in here is wrong."

Harry's face turned red and he reacted. He teleported right next to the voice that said it. He looked down at him and his eyes were flaring with emerald flames. Harry slapped him across the cheek "How dare you speak about my loved ones this way. I did not save this world to keep this bigotry and hatred going."

Harry picked him up with one hand and flung him to the chamber floor. Before he landed Harry stunned him. Harry jumped to the floor and drug the unconscious man to the main podium.

Harry looked to the Wizengmont reporter "If I am not mistaken this is the current Lord Montague. He owes a business debt to the Black Family and the Potter Family. As of now I am calling in these markers. His current assets, properties and business do not equal the total principal and interest he owes and therefore I am taking his hereditary seat on the Wizengmont as payment in full."

Harry turned to the Aurors standing on the side "Please remove this unauthorized member from these chambers." Harry turned and held the hands of Gabby and Hermione and smiled at them before stating for all to hear "Please forgive my failure to protect your honor and dignity Miladies." Harry gave a formal bow.

Hermione answered "You are forgiven and loved milord as you have kept our dignity and honor intact." Hermione curtsied.

Harry turned and approached the podium and raised his wand "I, Harry James Potter, do declare my legal right to the perform the duties as a wizengmont member and announce these as the current seats I hold the Ancient and Noble house of Potter with another three by right of conquest; For the Ancient and Noble House of Black with another five by right of conquest; for the house of Gaunt I hold another with one additional seat by conquest; for house Malfoy I have another with an additional three by right of Conquest. This is a total of 16 seats in this August body."

A general gasp was heard in the chamber with murmers of voices growing in volume. Augusta Longbottom banged the gavel "Order, Order I say. Do I have any objections to Lord Potter joining this body?"

A Lady towards the back left stood up "Lady Longbottom I object to Lord Potter joining this body."

Lady Longbottom looked at Harry "How do you respond Lord Potter?"

Harry turned to the lady "Ma'am I do not know your name and I wish to know under what grounds you hold this objection."

The Lady smirked "I am Lady Alicia Knott, regeant for the house of Knott until my daughter sires a male to assume the role as Lord Knott. My grounds are simple you have received no training to become a Wizengmont member."

Harry smiled back at her "Was the previous lord Knott, Avery Knott?" The Lady Knott nodded her head to affirm this. "Avery Knott was a known marked Death eater that died in service to the Dark Lord Voldermort at the battle of Hogwarts. Further the Knott's hold a contract debt to house Black for the amount of 938,000 galleons with interest. As lord Black I call this debt marker in. Lady Knott do you have the funds to pay this debt?"

The Lady Knott looked in horror and answered "I withdraw my object to Lord Potter's joining the Wizengmont."

Harry shouted back at her "It is too late for that. Your assets to include your bank account's, lands, homes, and business are estimated at 654,000 galleons. Reporter please record the seizure of these properties and assets of house Knott will be transferred to House Black and since house Knott has no other assets I claim the seat of house Knott as Lord Black.

Harry then looked at the other Wizengmont members "Is there any other objects to my joining this body."

A elder Wizengmont member stood up "I think Lord Potter that everyone understands from your harsh treatment to any that oppose you there will be no more objections to you this morning. I stand to vote for your joining."

Another woman stood up "Lord Potter may we have this vote in secret ballot?"

Harry smirked "No you may not, you will do so now while I watch and take names of those that do not vote the correct way."

Lady Longbotttom banged her gavel "Any that oppose Lord Potter raise your wands in red." No one raised a wand. Lady Longbottom chuckled to herself "A first for this body we have a unanimous decision on something. Lord Potter welcome to this body you may take your seat.

Harry raised his seat "Point of order Madam Longbottom. I noted in the record that there has not been appointed a Vice-counsel for this body. I, Lord Potter wish to appoint myself to this position."

Lady Longbottom stuttered for a second "Lord Potter I have no recollection of this position."

Harry turned to her with a smile "Of course not Madam as the position was not filled by Minister Atwood in 1789 after it's last holder died mysteriously. The position is still valid and could be held as this body has never done away with it."

Minister Bones stood up "What are you up to Lord Potter? What power does this position hold that you desire?"

Harry smiled "Why minister I am so glad that you asked that question. Vice counsel is just behind the Minister in power and duties. If the Minister should become incapacitated or die then it is the Vice Counsel that would take the position of Interim Minister."

Harry snickered at Minister Bone's look of shock and then continued "Further if the Supreme Mugwump is unable to perform their duties he would replace her or him until such time as they return. The last power that this position holds is that to set the legislative agenda for each Wizengmont session."

Minister Bones "So you are telling me that any law I wish to pass has to go through this position to get approval for a session?"

Harry's smile got even bigger "That is correct Minister."

Minister Bones put her hands on her hips "I could see why that would annoy a minister or two."

Harry then turned to the chamber "House Potter seconds the motion and calls for a vote on this matter."

A member called out "He can't do that….can he?"

Madam Longbottom answered back "Lord Shilling he holds seventeen seats for five different houses two of which are Ancient and Noble, he can indeed do this."

Another Member stood up "I move that all Wizengmont votes be done by secret ballot."

Harry walked closer to the member "Ah Madam Davis the regent for House Davis." Harry took out a small book and flipped the pages. "Ah, yes here it is House Davis owes house Malfoy the sum of 335,000 galleons. I call this debt marker due as of today."

Harry looked at her as she answered "I do not have these funds available."

Harry looked at her "Your assets as of this morning total 330,000 galleons. Reporter please note, for the record, that House Malfoy seizes all House Davis assets and now claims the Wizengmont seat for house Davis. Fortunately for you Madam Davis because the debt you owe is less than 20,000 galleons you have the right of redemption for a period of five years with interest. You may see Griphook at Gringott's to work out a payment plan to return your seat to your house."

Harry turned to the rest of the chamber as Madam Davis made her way out of the chambers. "House Davis withdraws the motion for closed voting. Madam Longbottom you may proceed with the vote count."

Madam Longbottom stood stunned as Harry had this morning destroyed three houses and claimed a total of eighteen seats for his house. She finally recovered "All those opposed to Lord Potter claiming the position of Vice Counsel please indicate with your wands in red." Not one wand was lifted to oppose.

Madam Longbottom raised her gavel "By unanimous vote Lord Potter becomes the Vice Counsel for this body."

Five hours later the session closed and the members had filed out. All that remained was madam Longbottom, Minister Bones, Harry, Hermione, and Gabby. The Minister stood up and began to clap as she approached Harry "Very well played Lord Potter."

Harry smiled "Minister for you it is always Harry."

"Then when alone you may call me Amelia and I want to know how many other houses you could have destroyed this morning?" she asked him.

Hermione chuckled out "Well the count was fifteen this morning when we started. We are down to twelve."

Madam Longbottom laughed "You ran roughshod over us with less than 30% of the vote in your pocket. That young man is astounding and it is right out of your grandfather's play book, in fact it reminded me of him."

Harry bowed "Why thank you."

The Minister looked at him "So you got yourself appointed to a very powerful position in our government, you had 752 discriminatory laws appealed, and you have every member scrambling to get to Gringott's to see if they owe your houses anything. There will be backlash from this."

Harry smiled again "I could only destroy twelve more houses but I can also severely financially strain another thirty five houses for the debt I purchased from Gringott's and others."

Madam Longbottom smirked "In other words you own sixty-five total houses and votes. That is a lot of power."

Amelia got serious "What do you plan to do with that power Harry?"

Harry looked at her "Prevent another Dark Lord from ever rising, make sweeping and long lasting changes, and lastly to make this body not hereditary but an elected body."

Amelia whistled "That is a lot Harry and a lot to ask from people without a revolt happening."

Harry looked down "That is not my intent and you know that these changes are needed. England is the only country that remains stuck in the Victorian era and it is ridiculas."

Amelia held her hands up "I am on your side Harry and I agree with you. Hell, I am even jealous of how much power you learned to wield. I wanted everything you did today but I expected only a tenth of it before the end of my term as minister. Government is not used to moving this fast. You are also making enemies so please be careful."

Harry looked at her "I used a big stick today to make a point and you will see over the next few weeks how I use a carrot. Those who plot will do so regardless of today and besides none of them are Voldemort."

Hermione, Gabby, and Harry made it home. They had a very light dinner and then went to the master suite for the evening. Harry looked at both of them and then released his inner beast their reaction to this was immediate. Gabby looked to be extremely happy with an almost absolute happiness was on her facial features.

Hermione on the other hand seemed to be on the apex of confusion and giddiness. Gabby looked over to her "Mione why do you fight these feelings. Do you not trust Harry and all that he did last week to prepare us for this."

Gabby placed Hermione in a hug "Mione if he had wanted us as mindless servants he could have done so the first night back and we would be just that."

Hermione looked at Harry and licked her lips "I am afraid because this feels so good. I am afraid it will become addicting."

Gabby laughed and then closed her eyes "Oh, yes it is and I want it all the time. If I was a cat he would be my favorite kind of cat toy. Let go and let us play that is what he wants."

Hermione relaxed and then closed her eyes and then suddenly jumped forward to tackle Harry to the ground. Gabby was laughing very hard. She looked down "This one is not reserved when she takes the pencil out of her ass."

Hermione raised up and then pulled Gabby down "Shut up and get those lips busy."


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24** –

Hermione entered the gate room they had created at the former Ancient Anartica base that she and Harry now operated. Bill and Ellen had been working diligently to get the base functioning and had even made a jump or two to look the new world base over.

Based on what Jacs had revealed about the database they were able to manufacture some sensors that they had placed around the gate, around the trail that led to the base, and finally around the perimeter of the base itself.

Upon dialing the address, the new sensors would report any activity that had occurred since the last visit. Bill had dialed out yesterday and the sensors had alerted him that the gate had been dialed, someone had entered the base and accessed the manufacturing facility and produced something from it."

Bill had reviewed a remote sensor that had audio and visual by the gate. He could plainly read the gate address that they dialed to return where they came from. Bill was surprised to find that they were human from another world. He had been told that their were thousands of worlds with human's seeded on many of them but to finally see it was something else.

He called Harry and Hermione to report it and this brought Hermione to investigate. Harry was busy with the Wizengmont and couldn't make this trip. After much discussion with Bill and Ellen, Hermione called Harry and gave him the address for the new planet and determined that they would make an exploratory visit to make first contact.

Hermione and her parents packed their gear and headed out to the Ancient planet before heading to the new planet. Bill working the floating sensor allowed it to go first. What he saw around the gate was a room that seemed like a well kept Ancient facility.

Two occupants ran into the room and then looked at the activated gate in surprise. They had weapons of some sort but did not have them out. Hermione looked at her parents "Let me go through and monitor until I signal you to follow."

Bill seemed shocked "Hermione is that wise?"

Hermione replied back "Well we have to make contact sometime and I do have my shield so I don't think they can hurt me." Hermione without hesitation stepped through with her arms raised to hopefully show them that she meant no harm.

Hermione entered the chamber and one of the people hit a button to raise an alarm. Hermione stood there for a moment with her arms raised looking a little worried. She spoke quickly in English "Hello, I mean you no harm."

The people looked confused but did not pull out there weapon she tried in Ancient "Hello, I mean you no harm." This seemed to register with them but it was still unclear if they understood.

A woman stepped forward and motioned her to step forward "Are you trying to speak our tongue? If so your pronunciation is strange to us."

Hermione smiled at her and tried to adjust the dialect to match "On our world we had to learn it from the Ancient writings."

The woman smiled "Ah, so you are learning to speak it like us from our interactions."

Hermione responded "Yes. May I lower my arms."

A man spoke to her "Oh, yes we scanned you already and other than your crude weapons, we do not find you threatening."

Hermione pointed back at the gate "My parents are waiting for a signal from me to come through, may I signal them."

The woman smiled "Yes, of course we have many questions for you as you use our technology but are not fully of us."

Hermione turned to look at her as she stood there looking calmly. "You are Ancients?"

The man smiled "I am not ancient, I am rather young but you catch on quickly."

The woman smiled "We mean you no harm and are curious as you are the first of our children that know of our language, our ways, and of our technology."

Hermione turned to the Sphere sensor and waved to her parents to come through. Within thirty seconds out stepped Bill and Ellen. They seemed hesitant at first but then stepped to stand behind Hermione. Bill took a good look around and kept assessing the people in the room for threats.

The man who had talked to Hermione stepped up to Bill "You seek to ensure the safety of your party and seemed worried, here take my weapon if it makes you feel safer."

Hermione spoke to her father "He says to take his weapon if it will make you feel safer. He says you look worried?

Bill shook his head no "Tell him thanks but we are cautious."

The man spoke back to Bill "If I understood correctly you are tense until you know those you deal with."

Hermione looked at him "That is correct and you are learning my language?"

The man responded back "Yes, just like you did with ours."

Hermione smiled at him "My name is Hermione and these are my parents Bill and Ellen."

The woman bowed "It is an honor to meet you. I am Therisson and this is Mavelk. We welcome you to Alterran base 39." She looked at Hermione and then to both Bill and Ellen as she pointed at Hermione "You are different from those you claim as parents. Were you engineered to be so?"

Hermione seemed confused by the question "On my planet I am called a magical being. I have internal energy, a core that can manipulate matter and energy. May I demonstrate this?" she asked them.

Therisson smiled "Please do. This should be very interesting for us."

Hermione pulled out her wand and then took her hat and transfigured it into a chair, then a vase, before turning it back to her hat.

Therisson and Mavelk clapped as Mavelk responded "You have learned to use Ztatheron Particle energy or ZPE as we call it. Why do you use the stick to do this?" He held out his hand to touch the wand. Hermione quickly handed it to him.

He smiled when he felt the hum of energy in his hand "You use this as a focus for ZPE. This is amazing! Our people never learn to use the ZPE energy like this. What circuitry is in this?" he asked.

Hermione laughed at his rapid questions "There is no circuitry at all. She took her wand and projected a unicorn against the wall. "This is a magical animal from my world and a hair from him and a potion made from special ingredients is at the center of the wood and helps me to focus the energy."

Therisson looked very interesting "In all our discoveries and exploration across the galaxies we have never seen a creature like this. How did this develop?"

Hermione smiled "Well that is not the only magical creature we have." Hermione showed them about twenty or so other beings and animals considered magical.

Therisson seemed very excited "That is amazing I must…I mean could I come and visit your world and meet these creatures?"

Ellen rolled her eyes "Bill we should beam out now because we have come to a planet of Hermione's, at age four. Do you remember the million questions she had for us?"

Hermione turned and glowered at them as she crossed her arms "I was not that bad." She stated defensively.

Mavelk began to turn and try to hold in his laughter. Hermione took her hand and lightly smacked his shoulder "Do not encourage them!"

This caused Mavelk and Therisson to both laugh as Hermione looked upset. Bill looked apologetic "I am just saying is all. You were a right terror until we taught you to read."

Ellen began to laugh "You were so disappointed that we didn't know everything there was to know." Therisson and Mavelk began renewed laughter. It took a few minutes for them to calm down.

Therisson looked at Hermione with compassion and understanding "You are truly a child of ours as this is what we are like as children." Therisson smirked as she grabbed Hermione's arm "I too was disappointed in the elders as they did not know everything."

They spent the day with them being shown around the base and then Hermione had to report back to Harry and the elves. When Hermione dialed the gate address Therisson became very concerned and yelled for her to stop. "This is your world? It is quarantined from us because of the plague."

Hermione looked at her and aborted the dial out sequence "What Plague?"

Therisson looked very upset "Please come with me you must be tested. This plague if you carry it could wipe out everyone on this base. It is the reason my people left this galaxy."

Hermione looked about ready to cry "I didn't know. I am sorry." She stated.

Therisson seemed very apologetic "It is not your fault you would not know about it. You just wanted to explore and learn and that is not a bad thing."

Hermione sniffled "It is if you kill your new friends."

Therisson came back in to the room "The good news is that you have no trace of the plague and you are not a carrier. This also means the plague is no longer on your planet and we can remove it from quarantine."

Hermione seemed much happier "That is good to hear because Harry is dying to meet you. So we can return back to my home?"

Therisson smiled "Oh yes and may I come with you too?" Hermione hooked her arm into hers and smiled "You bet because I have so many things to show you."

They walked into the gate room to find Bill and Ellen waiting on them. Bill asked "Is everything all right?"

Hermione smiled "Perfect and Therisson has decided to become our guest." Hermione dialed in the gate and before the field was formed added a sub address.

Therisson looked at the DHD "What did you just do? It looks like you put in a sub address for a second gate."

Hermione smiled "I did. We have two star gates on our planet."

Therisson looked at her "You know theoretically that should be impossible to do."

Hermione smiled smugly "Well normally that is true but we added a ping to the signal to guide the wormhole to the second gate. Without the ping signal the wormhole defaults to the other gate."

The four walked through the gate and ended up at the antartic gate. Therisson looked around "This architecture is Alterran."

Hermione nodded her agreement "It is and it has been dated back to about ten thousand years ago."

Bill and Ellen both said "Activate" and disappeared from view. Hermione held on to Therisson and said "activate" and left.

They arrived in the foyer to find Gabby talking to Bill and Ellen. Gabby saw Hermione and decided to become a blond missile to welcome her home. Gabby smile as she laid on Hermione and gave her a kiss on the lips. "I want you to know that our mate has missed you terribly. I was instructed to kidnap you and strap you to the bed until he returned."

Hermione laughed from the floor and placed her arms around Gabby "So, are you going to torment me or get on with it?"

Gabby smiled "Tormenting can be so much fun."

Hermione smirked at her "You are such a tease."

Gabby retorted back as she stood up and then helped Hermione up "Tart!"

Ellen "Now girls act nicely we have a guest."

Gabby turned to see a beautiful woman with very beautiful features smiling back at her. Gabby walked up to her and put her fingers through her hair "You are very beautiful. I am Gabby, Harry and Hermione's Pet."

Hermione turned red and yelled "Gabrielle Potter you are not a pet!" Gabby winked at Therisson as she began to laugh.

"I do not think your spirit can ever be caged enough to be anyone's pet." Therisson said "I am Therisson from Alterran base 39."

Gabby smirked "A beautiful girl with mystery and intrigue. I think our Harry is going to be very interested in you."

Hermione shook her head "Gabby dear please quit pimping Harry out."

Gabby grabbed Therisson's arm "Let me show you to a guest room because I do hope you are staying with us for a while."

Hermione watched both of them head up stairs and shook her head with a smile "God that girl is so much fun. I hope Therisson survives it."

Bill laughed "I think we will go up and change. It looks like Harry could be home soon and it would be nice to sit down and talk with him for a few minutes."

Hermione added "I think I will join you as I want to look fresh when Harry gets home."

**Dinner at Potter Mansion** –

Harry had arrived home an hour ago and was snagged by Bill as soon as he walked in. Hermione and Gabby were introducing Therisson to Earth clothing which Therisson found intriguing. They finally decided on matching dinner dresses and high heeled shoes. Hermione and Gabby knew that short dresses and long legs were a turn on for Harry and they dressed to kill him.

Harry was standing in the foyer waiting for them to attend dinner when the three girls walked down the stairs. Harry could do nothing but stare at all three of them. Gabby wore a silver dress that did nothing but show off her figure. Hermione looked very good as she was wearing a dark blue dress that highlighted every good feature that he loved about her.

The third girl Harry did not know but assumed it was their expected guest Therisson. He watched her come down the stairs exactly as he watched Gabby and Hermione. He noticed her cheeks tinge slight red as he watched her looking at him while watching her.

"Ladies!" he said in English "I have to be the luckiest man on earth to see such beauty and grace in my home." Gabby and Hermione smiled loving at him. Harry when he finished looked directly at Therisson "Are all Alterran women as beautiful as you are" he said in Ancient to her.

The surprise she had on her face was plainly written on it as she answered "Beauty is always in the eye of the beholder."

Harry smiled and responded in Ancient "Then heaven has come to my home as I have three angels in my presence."

Therisson responded as she bowed "Your words are kind Harry Potter and I thank you."

Dinner was wonderful as they talked and discussed many things over it. Bill and Ellen talked about the many difference between the magical and muggle worlds and Therisson listened to it all.

That evening after Gabby, Hermione, and Harry finished a bath together, Hermione was looking forward to an evening with her mates. She had missed them. She exited the bathroom and her senses were assaulted on both sides as Gabby had released her veela allure and Harry had released his animal inside. Both approached her from different sides and she was starting to moan before they even touched her.

They got her to bed and undressed and the assault began in earnest. Suddenly their door burst open and a feral looking Therisson stood in the doorway with a look none of them had seen before. She closed the door and promptly removed her clothes before jumping in the bed. She looked at them "You are advertising as Alterran do to join you." The night saw none of them getting much sleep.

Hermione woke up in the morning and looked around Gabby was spooning Therisson, Harry was spooning Gabby, and she was spooning Harry. She looked over his shoulder and noticed the sight and smiled. She lay back and remembered, with fondness, their night together. They hadn't expected Therisson to join them but all things considered it was fun.

Hermione slowly extricated herself from the pile of bodies and made her way to the bathroom. After relieving herself she decided to take a shower. She was daydreaming about the night's event when she felt hands on her back. Then she felt the soap in their hands and they began to soap her. As she was hugged from behind a whispered voice spoke "I hope that I did not over step my bounds as a guest. The three of you are special people and I enjoyed spending time with you."

Hermione turned to look at her "I was very shocked when you turned up in our door but after experiencing last night I have no objections."

Another feminine voice broke in "Oh I am so glad this is a group shower thing this morning because I didn't want to have to do this alone."

Hermione sniped back "Gabby since you have been here, you haven't done anything alone."

Gabby gave her a coitish look "Oui but you almost never complain about it Mione."

Hermione smiled as she was wrapped in a hug "Gabby you are such a tease."

The little scene was broken by a male voice "I hope you three don't expect to leave the bedroom today because as hot and wet as you are I may keep you here all day."

Therisson looked down "Harry does that thing ever get tired?"

Harry smiled and then moved forward to press Therisson against the wall "You didn't complain the numerous times you used it last night. Why complain now?"

Therisson smiled at him "I have a confession to make. It is not normal for an Alterran to barge in on someone like I did."

Hermione asked "What made you?"

Therisson's chin indicated Harry "His aura, all through dinner, was driving me crazy and after two hours I lost control. Then when I got in this room, my control went out the window. I couldn't help myself."

Hermione and Gabby both started laughing as Gabby stated "This is nothing new to us because Harry does the same thing to us."

Harry pulled her hands above her head "So you were a naughty girl last night. I think we should punish her."

They all came to breakfast with smiles on their faces and looks that let everyone else know what had happened. Bill sipped his coffee and smiled "Jesus Harry I know you can barely keep up with Gabby and Hermione but Therisson too." All four began to blush as Bill and Ellen laughed at their guilty reactions.


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

Therisson had left three days ago and Harry had just finished a light lunch. He fondly smiled at the memory of Therisson's visit. Harry had to admit that he was a very lucky man. Being with Hermione, as she was singularly a unique woman, he felt every day that he was not worthy of her. being with Gabby was a surprise and to his great joy, a very happy experience as she brought a joy of playful experiences that he and Hermione enjoyed greatly. She fit with Hermione as she was as smart as her sister mate.

Therisson exploded into their world but instead of bringing chaos, she brought and energetic stability to his life. In seven days he had grown to love and appreciate the older womans vibrance. Hermione was very attracted to the woman as well. For seven nights they had enjoyed each other in very intimate ways. Gabby accepted Therisson into the romantic cocktail just as Hermione had accepted Gabby and they never showed a hint of jealousy the entire time. Harry kept thinking it was strange but when ever doubt crept into his thoughts Appoline's statement to him as he left her house came to his thoughts.

"Harry, you will find that Hermione and Gabby will be very tolerant of your affairs. You will have many as women will be drawn to the beast inside of you. They will revel in it when you expose them to it and accept that other women will want to experience the same. You will also note they will encourage it, if they are allowed to join." Appoline told him before she kissed him.

Harry turned and looked at his new desk in the Ministry. He now had an office next to the Minister of magic and was a very busy man with preparing the agenda for each session of the Wizengmont. He was preparing for their fourth monthly session and was having some difficulty with the pureblood coalition.

FLASHBACK -

After his first session things had not gone smoothly. His first moves cost him as it had galvanized groups who had never worked together to do so in the second session. Amelia had been right about the backlash from his blunt force first strike.

In the second session he had set a reformist agenda and tried to galvanize reforms. The Wizengmont hardened and would not allow one piece of new legislation across. He was stymied. The Wizengmont ensured that he knew they would not roll over for him again.

Amelia had stood behind him and rubbed his shoulders "Welcome to the harsh realities of politics Harry. I hope this will not stop you from going forward. We need these reforms you are attempting."

Harry chuckled at her "You told me this would happen, are you gloating?"

Amelia's retort was sharp "No, I never gloat. What I need is exactly what you are bringing to the table and I am trying to make sure you stay and finish this."

Harry leaned back "I never expected but a third of what I tried, but I also did not expect them to slam the door so completely in my face either. I am not a quitter and so I shall shift my tactics to get more of a foothold."

Amelia smiled "You know I was appalled at your economic way to destroy houses but after I reviewed things, it was only fitting for the houses you took out. They had tried to cheat your houses after all and if they had been quiet like the others I don't think you would have done it. Perhaps you should learn the subtle art of economic pressure to influence."

Harry looked up and smiled "You mean the purchasing of debts from the bank at a discount and then extracting payments they haven't made in years?"

Amelia smirked "You are already working on this aren't you?"

Harry stood and collected his papers "Not me, I would never be that devious but I think the next session will be much different than this one today."

END FLASHBACK -

Harry had found out that there was a growing pureblood movement directly against him and his agenda. A group of families, most of which were led by former followers of Lord Voldemort, banded together and would pool their resources to protect each other. The last family he had gone after suddenly came up with the funds to pay their debt, he later found out it was a new loan from this group that saved them.

Harry then had to find a new way to undercut their economic foundation. If they could not show profit they could not pay their debt. Their power came from the business they held and the wealth that this commanded.

Harry reviewed the Davis, Montague, and Avery accounts and businesses he now held. It was pointed out to him that they had been maximizing profits by not turning in all of their income and avoiding the taxes to the magical government by holding double books. When he reviewed this he knew that Amelia would go after this with a vengeance.

Harry also devised a plan based on the specific businesses these families held. Most of the Potter businesses were from farming and growing foods for magical communities. Harry also held many stocks from muggle business. He was about 75% invested in the muggle world. His magical businesses were in real estate holdings that he rented to others. The Black holdings were vastly different as they held most of the titles and deeds to businesses in Diagon alley and other magical communities. Ten percent of their holdings were in the muggle world. Anything he did would bring financial trouble to the Black holdings.

Harry began changing the Black, Malfoy, and Gaunt holdings as soon as he realized this. All three families stopped investing in magical investments and began to invest their portfolios in the muggle world. The interesting result is all holdings began to grow in value very nicely. He was generating money and it was not being taxed by the magical government. He did pay taxes to the muggle government, although higher, with the added value of holdings and income, he was making more than ever before.

Harry, now that he had freed his profits from the magical communities, looked at how the others were making money. They held business such as apothacaries, potions making, magical animal husbandry. Most business dealt with the growing of potions ingredients, transporting these ingredients, then marketing the ingredients or the use of them in potions which were sold to the consumers.

Harry took every bit of profit from the Davis, Montague, and Avery holdings and began buying up any and all farm land that he could find in Britain and on the continent. He next set the elves to working these lands growing the magical ingredients for 90% of the potions used. He gave them 80% of the profits and kept 20% percent for himself.

The Elves soon began building homes, towns, communities that they called enclaves and House elves were leaving there enslaved families for the enclaves. The commodities they produced were of great quality and very cheap to acquire. The families selling ingredients felt the pinch first.

The Goblins saw what Harry was doing and they began to invest in land and magical animal farms. For the first time in many centuries Goblins began to work above ground and their farms were successful and profitable.

The Goblins because of their exclusive network of tunnels began shipping their goods via underground much cheaper and faster than the normal shipping methods. The wizards began to lose business quickly. The goblins, because of the laws Harry got repealed, were able to do this with no repercussions.

Harry waited until they were three months into their economics war before showing Amelia what he had found about some families use of two books to avoid taxes and how they were doing it.

Amelia the crafty politician she was first had Harry place on the agenda a piece of legislation that required all magical businesses to hold a separate account for their business. The legislation then required that all transactions for the business go through this account. The legislation passed by a narrow margin and within thirty days all business were registered with the ministry. Upon the next quarterly review of the business books, Amelia found that the transactions registered with the business accounts at Gringoitt's did not match the accounting books turned into the ministries.

The last nail in these families coffins was they soon discovered that the business account were subject to Ministry review and inspection. Suddenly the ministry found itself flush with new cash from the taxes and fines that were collected. The families were getting attacked from all fronts and were losing badly.

When the year ended the original 'Purebloods' were about twenty in number, were down to five with any economical viability left. Those five were waging a losing fight and they knew it was a matter of time. With those that defaulted on their loans from failed business the purebloods were ruined and without the cash to fund their movement, it died a quiet death.

It took Harry nine months but his agenda was starting to gain momentum. His one wish was to have the entire Wizengmont become an elected body and for its' members to represent a group of wizards and witches. This would give the half-bloods and muggleborn a fair representation finally.

Harry had given interviews for weeks leading up to the session which would change the government from an hereditary to an elected body. His interviews had focused on why this was such a good thing for magical Britain and all of its people. There was a general murmer in the air around the magical communities. The general populace agreed with this change and voiced their opinions openly and freely.

Of course the people who held these seats were opposed to losing their positions. Of the Wizengmont seats available only ten percent agreed with Harry. With his control of twenty-five seats now this was less than fifty-percent of the total votes and it was less than the sixty-five percent needed to carry the vote.

Harry was hoping that the general populace could sway the remaining seats needed before the session. Without this major change Harry felt that there was no hope for Britain ever moving forward.

As the session grew near, Harry's nervousness grew as well. He had continued to give interviews up until three day prior to the session. The magical populace was weighing in on a daily basis. WWN had begun an open air talk show and it was being bombarded with questions by many. Since it was no longer controlled by the ministry, it had opened the airwaves to new music, to include muggle music as well.

The Wizengmont was under pressure from the society it had governed for centuries and it had never felt this kind of pressure before. Harry's tally still had it as a close vote and there was no way to tell which way it would end.

Harry sat in his Counselors seat, his mind and body numb from the finally tally. 56 against and forty-four in favour. The motion had failed and the Wizengmont had retained its' hereditary seats. There would be no elected body.

Harry stood up from his seat and looked at everybody in turn. "The motion did not carry. I am very sorry that this has happened. I thought perhaps our society had turned a corner, that we had left behind that which caused rise to dark lord after dark lord. I wish I could tell you that I was proud of the country I was born in but I can't"

Harry walked down the isle and out onto the floor but before he could continue a voice spoke up "You ask for too much too quickly."

Harry looked at the older gentleman and his face became a mask of controlled anger "I asked for what is right. I asked this body to do what is right but again you disappoint me with your selfish clinging to an era that left us a hundred years ago. I say to each and everyone of you that you represent no one but yourselves. Today you have shown thousands of Magicals that they have no representation or voice for their concerns."

Harry snorted in disgust as he looked around the room "I would expect you to show remorse and shame for your acts today but I can see by your faces you have none to spare. I am tired of breathing the same putried air as you." Harry turned and left the chambers.

Harry went home and found his family now waiting for him but not just his family but friends as well. Amelia Bones, Neville Longbottom, Ragnok from the Goblin nation, Gereff from the free house elves, Madam Beautan from the veela nation, and Bane from the Centaur nation.

Hermione and Gabby ran to him as did Therisson, Bill, and Ellen. Hermione kissed his cheek "We heard on the wireless what happened and what you said afterward."

Gabby kissed his lips lightly "I called the leaders of the nations together because I think it is time to tell them there is an alternative. I think they are ready for it."

Harry looked at them "After today, I think we are left little choice. Let those who cling to the old ways rule in hell."

Hermione watched Harry almost convert to his leader persona right in front of her. She was amazed by the transition. His aura revealed strength and a power that was reserved for this situation. She looked at Gabby who was smiling back at her for she had noticed the same thing.

Harry raised his hands up for everyone's attention "I am sure you have heard the news from today. I was very disappointed as I thought we could bring change to benefit us all. It was not to be. I am sorry to have failed you." There was general murmers form the many faces before him.

Ragnok and Madam Beautan stepped forward as Madam Beautan stated "Harry do not think you failed."

Ragnok then spoke "You have done more for my nation than a thousand before you and we have no complaints."

Harry looked down "My vision was a unified government that represented all of us, not just wizards and witches." Harry then looked up at them with a smile "I have failed on this planet but I have an alternative on another if you want to listen."

Bane spoke up "We have looked into the stars Harry Potter and know of what you speak about. The centaur nation has waited for you for a thousand years to lead us to this new world. We, the unicorns, and a few other magical creatures throw our lot in with you. All we need to know is when you wish to execute this plan."

Ragnok looked at Bane and then turned to Harry Potter "How do you plan to rule this new world Lord Potter?"

Harry looked to Hermione for the answer. She smiled and turned to Ragnok "We believe the best way is to have a high council with at least one member from each race that joins us. The races may choose their own form of government at the local level but all must abide by the high council's rule."

Ragnok smiled "Then Lord Potter the Goblin nation wishes to join you in this endeavor."

Madam Beautan then spoke "The Veela nation wishes to join you as well."

Therisson then stepped forward "Harry, the Alterran base 39 wishes to join you on this new planet, although we wish to keep base 39 open as well but would offer others to come and work at the base if they so choose."

Therisson stepped back to look at everyone "There is something I should also come clean about before you accept us. Our base was originally designed as a star ship building facility and a weapons facility for another galaxy. We have the ability to build starships."

Harry looked at her "You can build Alterran ships?"

Therisson replied "Yes but they are meant for our own defense. Giving our technology to younger races usually leads them to their destruction but as we will be with you we offer it freely."

Harry looked down in thought "Then all we need to do is offer to let those who want to leave this world to include Half-bloods, muggle borns, and muggles the chance to do so."

Gereff stepped forward "The house elves can get the message out to all that want to come and this includes creatures as well."

Harry looked at Bill and Ellen "Do we have facilities to handle taking some immediately?"

Ellen looked in thought "I do not know what Centaurs and Goblins needs are but I am sure that the Mbots can whip something up quickly. Perhaps a few representatives from each group can join us on the planet and help us to program the bots for their needs?"

Bane spoke up "We have thirty centaurs that could be ready in a day."

Ragnok then spoke next "I have a contingent of Goblins that can be ready at the same time."

Harry spoke up with a chuckle "Well then I guess we shall build ourselves a new world…starting tomorrow. Ragnok can you pull my wards back to the house to allow others to gather here on Potter Estates before departure?"

Ragnok responded "It shall be done."

After the others had left Amelia and Neville pulled Harry aside. Amelia looked at him closely "Are you really going to abandon us?" she asked him.

Neville spoke up "Amelia I do understand why you might feel that way but I was around Harry through most of his Hogwarts days. Trust me when I say that Harry owes the magical community nothing while they owe him everything. Your question is unfair. This society is in decay and they won't even let themselves be fixed. I want to join Harry and create a new society with him."

Harry turned to look at Neville "Is Ginny ready for that as well?"

Neville smiled at him "Mrs. Longbottom swore to follow her husband and I am telling her you and Hermione are coming so she won't hurt me too bad." Harry laughed.

Harry sighed and turned to Amelia "I feel the worst about you because I am your biggest fan and I have welcomed your support the last few months. These people won't fix themselves and I don't feel like running a revolution to make things right. Amelia why don't you come with me, leave all this and leave the bigots and the idiots to themselves."

Amelia looked out his window "It would be hard for me to do. I think I will talk to Susan and see what she wants to do." Amelia stood up and stared at the table "Are we running Harry?"

Harry did not answer her right away and then looked at her "I wanted to do this fourteen months ago but Hermione reminded me that to do so would be wrong unless we tried to fix this place. Amelia we tried, I know we did I took every obstacle out of their path and still they chose to be selfish. Hermione is right I can hold my head high knowing I did my best." Amelia stood there for many seconds and finally she looked down and nodded as she left the room.

Therisson had stayed the night and she went outside to wait for Harry after his morning run. She had many things to discuss with him this morning. She hoped the most important thing she would tell him would be ok. Her stomach was very nervous and before she knew it her stomach gave up it's contents.

As she was heaving for the third time a gentle hand held her hair out of the way and assisted holding her up. Before she looked at who it was "God how I hate morning sickness. The records describe it but after 2,500 years I never experienced it before."

Therisson became stiff when she heard his voice "Morning sickness, when are you going to tell the father?" She looked up and then closed her eyes in embarrassment.

Therisson did not open her eyes "I just told him and I hope he and his wives are not too angry at me." She stood up and looked at him "This is my fault Harry I didn't know you were having sex to create offspring when I joined you."

Harry looked a little concerned "Are you mad it's my baby?"

Therisson looked shocked "No, I don't mean it that way. I am having the child regardless but I would be happier if you were involved in the child's life. Harry I don't know of a better man than you to have a child with."

Harry smiled "Then we are having a baby and I am happy." Harry looked at her "You mean males can shut off their reproduction abilities?"

Therisson looked at him "Both and female can if they wish it so."

Harry looked at her "I don't think we have even thought we could do something like that."


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26** –

Harry and Therisson were making their way back to the main house when Harry had a sense that something was off. When a huge shadow crossed over them Harry looked up and saw the biggest Dragon that he had ever seen. It was noticeable bigger than the Hungarian horntail he had dealt with before.

He knew running was a waste of time and as he was in the middle of the field there was no cover for hundreds of yards. He could apparate with Therisson so he pulled her closer and wrapped his arm around her. "Don't make sudden movements." He whispered to her.

Harry continued to watch the soaring dragon conduct a lazy figure eight pattern twice. The Dragon then went into a slow diving circle that brought him closer to the ground. Harry watched as he landed fifty feet from him and from behind he sensed something and looked. He found that a hundred yards away were another thirty or forty dragons.

Harry's eyes were wide opened as he looked to see the Dragons resting on the ground with their front legs crossed. It was the oddest thing he had ever witnessed, not that he had been around many dragons to know their behavior anyway. All of the Dragons were looking at him but not from hunger but from curiosity or expectation.

Harry commented "This behavior is not normal. I have never seen Dragons acting like this."

Therisson smiled "Dragons? We used to call them the Herscions. They are an intelligent race of beings that travel the stars."

Harry looked at her "You know of them? We call them Dragons. They have magic and are very violent to humans."

A voice broke into Harry's mind "Young human we are violent because your people kill our kind for ingredients, clothing, and to eat us. If your race would listen they would have heard us long ago. We are violent to protect ourselves."

Harry turned to the Dragon before him "You can talk to us?"

The massive Dragon snorted in amusement "But of course we can but after thousands of years of trying we learned not to bother. You only listen to what you want to hear." The dragon sniffed the air "This female you have with you she is different than you. She smells older."

Therisson stepped beside Harry "My race was known to you as the Alterrrans."

The dragon eyed her suspiciously "My history tells me your kind left this universe many millions of years ago, are you back now?"

Therisson shook her head "No, I am a remnant of our society. His people are descendants of ours."

The dragon snorted this time in disgust "They are stupid animals that deny the existence of anything other than themselves. They are arrogant in the worst way."

Harry almost laughed "You know that is the best description and after the year I have had I tend to agree with you. It is one of the reasons I have decided to leave and start a new world, a better world."

The dragon looked at him "This is why we are here. Our little friends told us of a gathering for departing this world. We wish to journey with you."

Therisson looked very surprised "Your race are subspace travelers without ships. Why didn't you just do this on your own."

"A few of us have tried and they never returned." The Dragon stated with sarrow. "For that to happen means they came out on the other side in a sun or a planet that could not support life and died. If they had made it they would have called to us and we could then follow."

Therisson and Harry listened as the Dragon told his story "The Elves left through the gate thousands of years ago because of an alien species that came to this planet to take over. The Aliens would not let us approach the gate and they were too powerful to wrest it from them. For a thousand years we waited for a chance and we never got it. Finally the humans rebelled only to bury the gate after getting rid of the aliens much to our dismay.

Without the gate we have to try random vectors and if we do not find the right place it kills us quickly. This is why we always used the gates to scout other planets out. We have been trapped on this planet for a very long, long time."

Harry's mouth fell open "I am so sorry."

The Dragon looked at him "I believe you little tasty snack."

Therisson began to laugh "The Herscions have a wicked sense of humor by the way."

Harry eyed him "Oh, that is hilarious I am laughing about it on the inside."

Hermione and Gabby came up to stand beside Harry as Gabby asked "Harry are we making new friends?"

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled "Well sort of….I think… or I just became a snack."

The dragon looked at him "I am still debating on it myself. I think I it is a good thing I ate that cow for breakfast." Therisson and Hermione were smiling.

They were interrupted when Ragnok came over "Shreve, it has been a long time my friend."

The dragon looked over "Ragnok my favorite perverted elf." Ragnok chuckled "How are my brethren under your care?"

Ragnok answered "Well Felch is doing much better, Elshia is still getting fevers every so often, Ramt is getting edgy and wants to leave. They will recover in time."

Harry listened and then asked "Wait a minute. You mean to say that the Dragons at Gringotts are actually there because they are sick and getting cared for?"

Ragnok looked over "Of course! We couldn't make a Dragon do anything if we tried."

Harry then asked "Then what is with the clappers."

The Dragon laughed "The Goblins help our sick and we help the Goblins convince the stupid wizards we are there to guard their gold and that they should not attempt to steal from them. "

Ragnok added "It works very well for both of us." Ragnok smiled "You see Harry we knew what you came for that day you and Hermione stole the cup. It was a vile thing but Gringott's didn't want to appear on one side, so we let you take the cup and the Dragon you left on was better and was due to be released anyway."

Hermione looked up at them "That would explain a lot because I always felt that we got too lucky that day."

Shreve chuckled "Luck had nothing to do with it and our help made all the difference in the world."

Ragnok looked at him "So you came to get off the planet?"

Shreve snorted "As soon as this silly human let's one of us through the gate."

Harry shook his head "Hey I wouldn't dare think to deprive a great and mighty Dragon."

Shreve walked closer "Good, then we can help you scout out this new planet because we would like to have free access to the gate from this world and make it our base of operation. We would freely share information from our explorations."

Harry looked at him "As long as you agree that humans are not on the menu."

Shreve grinned, which was a show of teeth for a Dragon "Oh good that means that Goblins are free snacks. We can live with that."

Ragnok frowned "Hey, I will only give you indigestion." Everyone was laughing.

Therisson turned to Hermione and Gabby "May I speak with both of you for a moment?"

Hermione looked at Gabby who nodded her agreement. Harry watched the three of them walk away and his stomach did a little flutter. In his mind he was thinking of the various ways to escape so he accio'ed his broom and shrunk it down. He kept telling himself 'Remember, to avoid the spell impact and run, run very fast. God they are going to kill me!'

Unknown to Harry, Gabby and Hermione were laughing as Therisson described Harry's reaction "At first he seemed very scared and then when he found out I was not mad at him and in fact wanted his help, well he was very happy. The smile on his face was very nice."

Hermione was still laughing "I am sure at this moment…" Harry's broom flew by the doorway as Hermione continued "he is planning multiple escape routes, most likely by broom." Gabby and Therisson were laughing.

Hermione looked at both of them after a few minutes "You don't know this but Harry had a very hard childhood, he was abused. He has always wanted a family because he had none while growing up. He will wonder if he can be a good father. We need to reassure him he can."

Gabby looked on with a smile "Should we go confront him? Maybe we can demand that he make us that way too so he will take us to bed."

Hermione rolled her eyes "I swear that is all you think about."

Gabby chuckled "Oui, what is the problem."

**Two Days Later** –

Harry was sitting in his study deep in thought when he felt a hand running through his hair. He looked over and found Hermione sitting next to him with a funny looking smile "Oh, so somebody is at home." She stated softly to him.

Harry had a small smile "Sorry I was thinking about something."

Hermione curled her legs under herself and leaedn into him "Well maybe I can help."

Harry smirked "Besides being a very much loved distraction?"

Hermione quipped back at him "Well its only bloody fair because whenever you walk into a room you distract me." Harry kissed her nose in response.

Harry sighed "I was just thinking about the Americans and more specifically the star gate program. We basically high jacked the second Star Gate and now we are about ready to steal a source of knowledge from them. I was just wondering how I would feel about that."

Hermione thought about it for a few minutes and then responded "First, the Americans do not have exclusive use of the Star gate system. Second, if they came to our new world would we deny them the use of anything or decide not to help them?"

Harry looked at her "No, definitely not. We have helped each other in the past." Harry stood up suddenly "Actually, by doing this we could help them more and provide a staging area that we could defend very well. I think we need to go have a talk with our friends across the pond."

Hermione stood up beside him and rubbed her fingers across his chest "I am bloody good aren't I? Here you have sat since breakfast thinking about the universe and I, a mere woman, fix it in under five minutes."

Harry smiled and began to stalk towards her "You know I wouldn't want you to get a big head from this."

Hermione started backing away "Harry, it was just a little joke."

Harry began to laugh as he let his inner animal out "So is this."

Hermione looking very disheveled "Damn that Potter!" Gabby walked by just as she said this.

Gabby started to laugh "Why Hermione you look like you had a very hard day." Gabby was straightening her clothes "Harry was involved I take it?"

Hermione blew some hair out of her eyes and then smiled "Yes, he was." Hermione looked at her and then grabbed her hands "Come on we have to go on a trip with Harry. We have some interesting friends you will meet."

Therisson, Gabby, and Hermione were standing by the Floo when Harry walked into the room. "I reached General Hammond and he will meet us at Sam's tonight for dinner and the President will meet with us tomorrow afternoon in a conference call. Sam knows we are all coming."

They arrived two port keys and six hours later at Sam's door. She looked at them and then crossed her arms and smiled at them "Harry I didn't know you were accepting applications for additional harem girls. I think I am a little miffed I wasn't considered."

Harry grinned as he rolled his eyes "Hello Samantha it is nice to see you to." Harry stepped forward and hugged her "Maybe I am here to invite you into my little growing family." Harry leaned Sam back and gave her a kiss on the lips and let his inner animal out to play. He stood her back up and then walked into the house.

Sam stood there shaking her head to clear it as Hermione, Gabby, and Therisson looked at her with smiles Gabby spoke up "He is that good. You will become mostly coherent after five minutes but remain somewhat distracted for the rest of the day."

Sam looked at them "What the hell was that?" The three girls just laughed at her. "Come on in you'll have to forgive me."

Harry was sitting at the counter with a smug grin of satisfaction. Hermione rolled her eyes and chuckled. Sam looked at Harry "That was just mean!"

Harry shrugged his shoulders "You asked for it."

Sam smiled at him "I guess I did, didn't I. Well tell me what brings you to my side of the world. I thought you were playing Lord Potter in Britain."

Hermione responded "He was but the bigots one a major victory and we decided to leave them to their own devices."

Sam looked at them "Sorry to hear that. So who are your new friends?"

Harry put his hand on Gabby's shoulder "This is Gabrielle Potter, we affectionately call her Gabby, she is my consort and a recent addition to my family."

Gabby reached out to shake Sam's hand "Hermione says you are smarter than her and that is saying something."

Sam turned a little pink and then smiled "You are very pretty." She returned.

Harry then stood behind Therisson "This lovely lady is Therisson from Alterran base 39."

Sam stopped all movement and then looked at both of them as they smiled at her. Sam thinking it was Harry pulling her leg went and hugged her "Oh, I have been there before. I was just there last week in fact. It's that place left of the moon and right next to Sweden.

Harry without skipping a beat answered back "Which moon and which Sweden are we talking about here?"

Sam hesitated again "I feel like I am missing something."

The room started laughing and then sat down as Harry stood up "This is part of why I am here. We were at the Ancient base, also known as Alterran outpost 47, and the gate activated and someone from base thirty-nine activated the outposts manufacturing facility, got a part and left. We tracked…"

Sam stood up "Wait, how could you know that happened?"

Hermione smiled "We have been to the base several times since we went with you."

Sam looked deep in thought for many seconds "How, you haven't used our gate?"

Suddenly her eyes lit up "You found your own gate or you have a ship. Did the Asgard let you barrow a ship?"

Harry chuckled at her answers "No they didn't but we found another Star gate."

Sam asked with excitement "Where?"

Hermione smiled "Why the secret Alterran outpost 126 of course."

Harry stopped Sam from the dozen's of questions she was going to ask "Sam this is part of what we want to see your President about and depending how Hammond and he deal with this is what we do from here."

Sam sat down and looked at them "They will not like having lost exclusive control of access to other worlds."

Hermione wrote down a gate address that had additional characters and showed it to Sam. Sam looked at it and then at her "This is the gate address for earth but what… You gave earth an additional sub address…but that would mean." Sam looked at Hermione "That is not possible."

Hermione arched her brow and looked at her but it was Therisson who answered "I am Alterran and that is what I said at first too."

Hermione looked at both of them and smirked "Think of sending a coded signal that chooses which gate to open. Without this signal the other gate, your gate opens."

Sam looked at her "But that would mean the gates are connected."

Hermione shook her head "No you have to think of the wormhole connecting to the least resistance and with this code our gate changes its properties to become less resistant than your gate."


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27** –

Harry and Sam worked in the kitchen that afternoon to cook dinner for everyone. Harry could tell that Sam was distracted but not by him. She was distracted because of the problem that Hermione had given her of how two gates could work on one planet. He smiled at her as he went about cooking.

Teal'c, Daniel, and Jack arrived with a surprising addition of Jacs on his arm an hour early. Harry looked at what Jack was drinking and pulled a fresh pint of British ale for him. He went out and snatched his beer and then promptly placed the pint in his hand. "Damn uncivilized Americans I don't know why I even bother."

Jack with a smile yelled "British snob!" Hermione smiled at the interaction.

General Hammond arrived and everyone sat at the table. Once they had finished dinner they remained at the table. Harry finally stood up "General Hammond if you will indulge me I have a proposal for the Star gate program and your country."

"I hope you will understand my point of view and agree." Harry stood behind Therisson "She is a modern living Ancient. Some might call her alien but really they were the first to seed this galaxy with life and were here long before us."

Daniel looked at her with what looked like a thousand questions "An ancient. I have so much I want to ask."

Harry held his hand up to stave off any other comments "Daniel, if this plan is accepted you can work with one hundred and thirty-nine Ancients, that is how many are stationed at her base." Harry said in ancient.

Daniel looked at him "That sounds very similar to Ancient."

Harry smiled at him "Daniel that is the way Ancient sounds when spoken correctly."

General Hammond asked "Where did you meet her."

Harry smiled "They use Alterran outpost 47 to manufacture parts when they need them. I followed her back to her base and we got to know each other."

General Hammond with concern asked "How did you get to outpost 47 to do that?"

Harry smiled "I used a Star Gate on Earth and before you ask, it was not yours."

General Hammond leaned forward "You found another gate and didn't report it to us?"

Hermione sat up "I don't want to put too fine of a point on this General but did you report what you did last year to us? Did you report to us when you found the Star gate to begin with?"

General Hammond's jaw tightened "This was not part of the bargain when we put you in the loop."

Harry leaned forward "Our bargain General was always helping each other towards our different goals and it was mutually beneficial. The Star Gate is not the exclusive Property of the United States and it technically belongs to the world."

Harry ran his hand through his hair "General I do not plan on upsetting the status quo but it does not mean I don't intend to use this gate to improve my situation."

Gabby cleared her throat "For the last year Harry has worked very hard to change our political system in the magical world. In Europe and in Britain it is like we are stuck in the Victorian era. Over there I am considered a Dark creature with no rights, that is until Harry got involved. I am still considered a Dark creature with no rights but they are unable to snatch me from the streets to make me a sex slave."

"Harry tried everything to include financial ruin for those with antiquated ways. He lost the vote to get the government to change to an elected body."

Harry squeezed her hand in support "They refuse to change so I am left with trying to make an antiquated system work, overthrow that system, or leave that system to its' own devices. I choose the latter of the choices and I found a perfect planet to make this new start. I am going to accept many different races, half-bloods, muggleborns, veela's," Harry paused "It is exactly like your statue of Liberty says Give me your tired, your pour. Your huddled masses yearning to breathe free. The retched refuse of your teeming shore… I lift my lamp beside the golden Door."

General Hammond stood up and gave this some thought "This is my own opinion and not my government's but you are right Harry by our own legal precedence we claimed exclusive rights by owning the star gate. Since we are no longer the only owners I guess you have rights too."

General Hammond sat back down "That being said there are dangers out there that cannot be ignored by either of us."

"That is where I come in General." Therisson stated. "My people left knowledge repositories throughout the galaxy. There are wonders yet to be discovered that your scientist can only dream about."

"Part of my job at Base 39 was to check certain knowledge repositories such as base 47. To monitor who had accessed to our database and others have been before you. If their intentions were not good, I would shutdown access to them by sabatoging the device. You were the first group who had mastered our language and understood enough of our technology to gain full access."

Harry broke in "That was only because the magicals had learned base seven math and kept ancient runes alive for the base of their language. Without the magical's you would have gotten nowhere."

Hermione then added "What made us so different was the muggle need to improve technology and you brought that to the table. Magic users rely too much on magic and don't trust technology. If we had not gone together we could not have completed our task."

"That you acknowledged the need for magic, which we call zero particle energy, and technology to work together has changed my mission from one of observation to one of assistance. You are mastering our math and language, you are after all our legacy in this galaxy and our ancestors." Therisson stated.

General Hammond looked at her "The Drones you used to defeat the Hatak vessel and about to attack your planet are a good example. If you tried to take them on any vessel you had and attack with them, they would not work. If they sense danger to you and you unleash them they will devastate the aggressor. They are a super smart bomb and if you are the aggressor, they will attack you."

General Hammond shook his head "That is a good thing to know. I suppose Harry that this meeting tomorrow with the President is to inform him of these new developments."

"That is one of the purposes but I will also offer a mutual assistance agreement too." Harry stated to him.

General Hammond got up "Well ladies and gentlemen I can honestly say this has been a night of great revelations. I will look forward to tomorrow. Good night."

The next day at 1:00 PM the conference telephone in the SGC briefing room came to life. Above it Harry appeared as a hologram with a smile "Good afternoon Earthlings." This made everybody smile. "Well I have decided to change the venue for our little meeting thanks to Therisson and her people.

Before anyone could ask questions, white beams of light encompassed each person. They landed in a conference room someplace else and the President and one secret service agent landed at the head of the table. The secret service agent moved to stand in front of the President and pulled his gun.

Harry chuckled "I am going to push this switch that will open the viewing portal and nothing more." Harry did that and the viewer began to open to reveal two other ships beside this one and below them earth.

Harry chuckled "Agent I understand your job and that is why I beamed you aboard with the president. I want you to think about something. If I had wanted the president killed I could have materialized him about ten meters outside and he would be dead already. So please put your gun away as the president is safe."

The president sighed "Thank you Bob you did a great job so put the gun down and take a seat. Call your boss and let him know we are ok and all is well."

The President looked at Harry "Potter can't you do this the normal way?"

Harry laughed "Well that would be no fun at all." this made the President smile while the rest of the room chuckled.

With that Harry began his presentation after an hour the President sat back and looked very thoughtful as he rubbed his chin.

"So let me get this straight." The president stated "We get these three ships to help in our planetary defenses and you use the 2nd Gate and take over the planet with the lab in it. We can come and go as we please there and we can even leave a contingent of troops, scientist, or whatever we want."

Harry added "We can also use our ships to mutually defend ourselves in an emergency."

The president turned around and looked at Bob, his body guard "Bob, you are with me for most of these meetings what does your gut tell you about this."

Bob looked at him as the President smiled "Harry over there doesn't bullshit. If he says it he will do it, then he will do it. I think you might want to ask these people for their input."

"General Hammond your recommendation?" The president asked.

"Sir," General Hammond said "I see no down side to this offer and much advantage to letting Mr. Potter do this. Gaould are already on the run and this would give us a solid tactical advantage. The mutual support pact is good for us. My vote is that we go with Harry."

"Major Carter I need your input from your Ph.d background." He asked her.

Major Carter looked at him "Sir, I think it is clear that we almost let a fantastic opportunity pass us by when we keep too many secrets. Harry and Hermione alone have opened many doors for us that we could have never gotten by ourselves. Hermione is right we do not own exclusive rights to the Star gate or the universe. We should put some kind of plan together so we can introduce the world to the Star gate. I think the possibilities would be endless."

The President seemed in thought for a moment "I didn't expect that from you and there is a big part of me that agrees with you."

Harry spoke up "Mr. President this is a perfect opportunity for you to make use of the second gate as a way to include the international community without revealing your gate. When word gets out through the magical community that they could move to a new world, well it will eventually reach the muggle world, not only that but millions of people missing from the planet will get noticed."

"You think that many people will want to go?" the president asked him.

Hermione grinned "We have five nations the goblins, centaurs, Veelas, free Elves, and Dragons that are already preparing for the move. That is world-wide and the estimate is upwards of seventy thousand individuals. Magicals we predict will be 40 to 60% in those countries with suppressive governments and 15 to 20% in those like America. I would tell you that the magical community will notice and those that are squibs and muggles that know of our world will let it be known."

The President smiled "Well we are about to find out because I promise that America will not interfere I think Bob said it best Harry doesn't bullshit anybody and we can trust him. Now can I get a tour of this vessal?" The president started to be led down a corridor as they looked around the ship."

The four entered Potter Manor three days later. Their trip had been tiring but fruitful as they had the backing of the US in this endeavor. After he checked in with all the leaders of the growing group that occupied the manor estates he came back to the study to prepare his public statement that he would announce to the world.

His first letter was to Ragnok to have his entire five families vault contents liquidated. Stocks, holdings, investments, everything would go. He started on this a month ago and to date he still had 30% of his investments not liquidated. He could not do all of this at once because it would flood the market and lower the value of his holdings. Neville had begun the same thing and was positioned a little better than he was at the moment."

Ragnok was going to announce a week later that Gringott's was closing its' doors after thirty days and all accounts should be closed within that time. Following his announcement a general advertisement would go out offering an opportunity to make a fresh start on another world. The advertisement would then have a contact number for people to call.

Things were about to change in the magical world and no one, not even Harry, was able to predict how much turmoil that would cause.

Harry finished his letter to Ragnok and then began to work on the announcement letter that was going to the daily prophet and a bunch of news paper's on the continent. He knew when people read it that it would capture many people's attention. He wondered at their reaction.

Two days later the prophet had in big letter

"**HARRY POTTER AND FAMILY TO LEAVE THIS WORLD **

**TO CREAT A NEW AND BETTER ONE!"**

The article had Harry's letter in it and then went on to speculate about how he was going to accomplish this. There was even more speculation on how this would affect the economy, British politics, and the social atmosphere. The speculation seemed light hearted until Amelia Bones came to the house.

Amelia swept in to the room "Lord Potter you are not going to believe this but the Wizengmont just held an emergency session on you leaving. They have issued a warrant for your arrest if you try to leave the country."

Harry was laughing now "Is there any legal reasoning behind this warrant?" he asked her.

Amelia was mad "None what so ever and this is not funny the same pompass asses that refused to have an elected body, now are trying to force you to remain."

Harry just shook his head and sat down at his desk and began to write a response to this issued warrant.

The next day the prophet headlines read:

**HARRY POTTER MOCKS THE WIZENGMONT AND THEIR BOGUS ARREST WARRANT **

**IN HIS NEW HOME IN SHANGRA-LA!**

Hermione and Gabby were at the breakfast table reading the article and laughing. Harry walked in and smiled "It is like reading the funny papers." He stated boldly.

Gabby came over and kissed his cheek "It is brilliant in it's duplicity at showing how corrupt and uninformed those in charge are. To think they can arrest someone without criminal activity is just ludicris." She added.

Hermione looked at him "You know they will send aurors here to try and arrest you don't you?"

Harry chuckled as he drank his tea "I suspect within thirty minutes they will be here and Ragnok and Shreve have worked on a welcome they won't soon forget." Harry asked "How goes the transfer of people to the planet?"

Hermione answered "The goblins that can move, about 500,000, have done so in the last week. The centaurs are next with about 100,000."

Harry interrupted her "What I thought we were talking a lot less than that?"

Hermione grinned so did I but both groups had under reported their numbers to the ministry."

"Do we have the facilities and living arrangements completed?" Harry asked with concern.

"Well the capabilities of the Mbots were better than we thought and they are able to keep pace because they increased production." Hermione stated "Our home will be completed next week and Therisson is moving in then. The Alterrans are going to stay at Base 39 until things quiet down and then they will move. It looks like it will take a few months to get everything and everyone moved over."

Harry kissed her cheek and then kissed Gabby's "Thank you both for helping me with all this."

Ragnok walked into the room "Lord Potter you have some uninvited guests to see you."

Harry smiled "How many?"

Ragnok grinned "Twenty."

Harry wiped his mouth "Is everything ready?" Ragnok put his arm around his shoulders and led him out the door.

Harry stepped out on the porch to see twenty aurors just outside of the wards. He looked them over and then leaned on a porch post as if there being there did not bother them a bit. "Can I help you gentlemen?"

Lord Potter "We are here to arrest you to ensure that you do not leave the country."

Harry clicked his heels together to activate the runes to eliminate magic. He smiled at them and then chuckled "I know I am not up on the latest legal issues but I am pretty sure that to arrest someone they have to commit a crime, correct."

The lead Auror looked up "That is correct Lord Potter."

Harry looked at him "So I am pretty sure that paper says I will be arrested if I leave the country and not before but you are here to arrest me before I can leave so I can't be arrested for what the warrant states." Harry smirked "Did I miss anything?"

The Auror looked down at the warrant and studied it for a minute "Well that is what is says but there is a report that you left England for Shangra-la."

Harry looked at him "What person saw me in Shangra-la?"

The auror "Lord Potter you were reported as being in Shangra-la by the paper. There is no other official report other than the paper reporting it.

Harry shook his head "The warrant said I can't leave the country correct? But it said I was in my home in Shangra-la which you assumed was out of this country, so you and the Wizengmont decided to come and arrest me, is that correct?"

Harry pointed to a sign above the front door "Shangra-La" the auror looked at it and then rolled his eyes. Harry crossed his arms "Is there any other further silly questions or warrants you want to try to execute?"

The auror pulled out his wand as did the others with him "My orders were explicit Lord Potter I was to arrest you and then take you to Azkaban to await trial."

Harry's eyes became green flames as he said with a hard voice "You think you can do whatever you want? that the selfish wizards in the Wizengmont can do whatever they want without repercussions? Auror think about this for a second if the savior of the wizarding world can be arrested on trumped up bogus charges how long before you, or you, or you piss one of the false gods in the Wizengmont off and find yourself in the same position I am today."

"If you help them today what does that say about you, the enforcers of the law who know in your hearts that this is wrong but help them anyway." Harry stated.

A voice from the back stated "He is right. If we refuse to assist in this who will do it for them then?" This is not right and we all know it. The wizard stepped forward "Harry I am sorry for every stepping foot or even being a part of this."

Harry looked at him Ernie? Ernie McMillian? The auror smiled at him and nodded his head.

He threw his badge on the ground at the head aurors feet "I quit as of right now. I will not be part of an organization that acts like this." Ernie turned to his fellow Aurors "I wouldn't be alive today if Harry Potter had not come to rescue us at Hogwarts and defeat Lord Voldemort. This is wrong and everyone of you know it. Stop now before its' too late." Harry shook his hand.

Twelve other Aurors did the same thing and then stood with Ernie looking at the seven remaining aurors. Harry looked over his shoulders "Hermione and Gabby can you take them in the dining room and get them some tea and something to eat?" Hermione nodded and took them inside.

Harry turned to the head Auror "If that is not a sign that you shouldn't be doing this then I don't know what to tell you."

The head Auror responded "I guess we will have to do this the hard way. He pointed his wand and then said 'Stupefy' and nothing happened. Another tried it and then another. The aurors looked panicked "What did you do Potter?"

Harry smirked at them "I took away your magic because you are not responsible enough to use it." Harry stated next "Expelleramus" and seven wands flew into his hands where he took them and snapped them. I have learned a few things in my travels one of which is that little spell." Harry snapped his fingers "Here is another spell I learned and all of their clothes, portkeys, and extra wands disappeared."

Harry looked at them "People that do the right thing are having lunch and tea with me and will be able to leave with their dignity. Those that don't can have a nice little walk back to London. That should give you plenty of time to think about what being an auror really means. Tell the Wizengmont unless they bring the leaders here, I will refuse to obey anything they say.

The lead Auror seemed scared "We can't walk all the way back, it will take us two days."

Harry pointed behind him "I would like to introduce you to my friends." The aurors turned around to find ten dragons and a twenty-five foot monster in front of them. The big dragon took a breath and roared a mighty scream that shook their bodies. They began yelling as the dragons chased them off the property. The goblins smacked their behinds with swords as they left.


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28**

**LORD POTTER ANSWERS THE WIZENGMONT'S**

**WARRANT BY REMOVING THE AUROR'S MAGIC**

Harry walked into the Dining room to find Gabby and Hermione laughing as they read the paper. Harry smiled "The speculation about how I removed their magic is interesting."

Hermione looked up at him and smiled "Did you read about the people from America that stated you had done the same thing to them?"

Harry looked at her "No, I didn't." Before Harry could get any further an article on the next page got his attention.

**MINISTER RESIGNS AMID PROTEST OF ILLEGAL WARRANT**

**ISSUED BY WIZENGMONT; VOWS TO JOIN LORD POTTER!**

Harry looked very concerned "Have we heard from Amelia lately?"

Gabby spoke up "Not since two days ago."

Harry looked very irritated "Shite, I bet the Wizengmont has tried to arrest her and she can't get here. Muster everybody we may need them to rescue her." Harry ran from the room and went to his room to get the three's battle gear.

Harry came out the front door and found a company of Goblins and twenty Dragons at the ready. "Listen up it is starting and I think Amelia Bones is in trouble. I need help saving her. Who will join me?"

Shreve spoke up "Silly human what do you think we mustered for. Get on with it and let's get going." He stated. The Goblins answered with their war cry by banging their swords to their shields. "Do the Goblins have Port Keys?"

Ragnok spoke "Yes!"

Shreve motioned "Have your warriors mount us and then activate them and we will go as a combined force." Shreve turned to Harry "General Potter we await your command."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and then when the last Goblin was mounted he shouted "Move out." All of them disappeared."

They arrived about a hundred meters from Bones Manor and found people screaming and shouting as they had heard them port key into their positions. Harry looked around and found a company of Aurors had surrounded the manor. He was angry at the sight of this.

Harry began issuing orders "Shreve give me three Dragons for Aerial cover. Goblins cover the Dragons and stun to subdue the Aurors. Spread out to make us harder targets!"

Within a minute the reports revealed heavy spell fire was being concentrated on the house and part of the grounds. Aurors were behind cover but not from the rear. Harry decided that a frontal assault from this side would be better. "Move out and secure the house."

As they were about to move out a voice spoke up from the Aurors "Stop you are in violation of Wizengmont order 13- 011 and you are interfering with official Auror business.

Harry spat on the ground "That pompass ass! I tire of him blindly following orders." Harry moved forward as twenty Aurors came out to greet him.

When they got close enough the lead Auror, the same from the other day at his home spoke out. "Lord Potter this is an opportune time for me to arrest you as well. Not only do I bag the ex-minister but I get you as well."

Harry shook his head in disgust "What is your name?"

The auror looked taken back but answered "I will gladly tell you since it will do you no good because after today you will spend your remaining days in prison. It is Emory Davis."

Harry lifted his wand "You think this is a game and you can do what you are doing with impunity. From my eyes you and the Wizengmont are the criminals and you have no right." Harry placed a sonorous charm on his voice "This is Harry Potter and any Auror that is around Bones Manor thirty seconds after I finish is dead."

Harry looked at Emory "You have no right to detain people whose only wish is to leave this country. Think about your orders and their legality. This is your only warning. Your time begins now."

Harry looked at Emory "It will do you no good Potter. You can't fight the entire Ministry."

Harry looked at him "Where were you at in the last war. What desk did you hide behind while others fought for their lives, fought to give everyone the freedoms you are trying to take away?"

Emory became angered "How dare you! AVADA KADAVA!" The auror sent at Harry. Harry didn't move and his personal shield flared as the killing curse was absorbed into it."

Harry eyes flared to life "That was a mistake and now it's my turn. Bombardia, Diffindio." Harry whispered. Emory was hit with the first spell and it lifted him up and left a whole in his chest. The other Aurors looked around and then began to apparate away. The young Aurors saw an angry Harry Potter and it was terrifying to them.

Harry marched up to the wards and saw Amelia come limping out of the house. "Thank god you got here they were almost through the wards but how did you know to come?"

Harry looked concerned "Because I know how people like them think." Harry looked around "Did anyone in the house get hurt?"

Susan answered "No it was just me aunty and the Elves in there. We held them off for ten minutes. The only reason Aunty is hurt is because they attacked her from behind on the way out of the Ministry."

Hermione took her wand and healed her injury. Amelia quickly nodded in thanks. Harry looked down and was in thought before he looked to his leaders "This is only going to get worse as the people in charge have no qualms about breaking the law. We need at least six months to extract ourselves from this world."

Harry looked around "I say we take out the Wizengmont and the ministry while they least suspect it. We can lay our special devices around the ministry so no magic works and then go in and clean house.

Hermione looked at him "Harry why don't we just place the devices and go in and humiliate them. If the Ministry stays a magic free zone the ensuing confusion should give us plenty of time because they will be trying to figure out what you did."

Amelia looked at him "Harry there are some good people in the ministry. I agree with Hermione and it will not bring international attention."

Harry looked at them "Ok, but if they give me anymore grief I will destroy that whole damn building."

Hermione added "I will help you, if it comes to that."

That afternoon after getting twenty-four more ward stones and one master stone to control them were made to remove magic, they apparated two blocks from the ministry. They broke up into four groups and made their way to a corner of the Ministry building.

They laid four ward stones at the corner of the building and stuck them and then concealed them. Four apparated to the top of the building and did the same for the top corners before Hermione placed a ward stone in the center.

They then went to every odd floor and did the same using their remaining Ward stones. The small group went to the front entrance and dialed the phone and were lowered into the atrium by the security check point. When they stepped onto the floor ten Aurors came out with wands held up.

Hermione activated the master ward stone nullifying everyone's magic. Harry walked forward as confused Aurors could not figure out why they couldn't cast a spell. Harry walked through the check point and then headed straight for the main Wizengmont chamber.

He slammed open the door and the room quieted down instantly "Here they are the very people who I have come to talk with."

People in the seats looked on in surprise "How did you get in here without being arrested." An elderly gentleman asked.

Harry looked at him "Because I am Harry potter and I can. If you have a problem with me come on down and take care of me instead of sending Aurors that can't do it for you."

Another woman came out of her seat "How dare you. Insinuate that we can't do it ourselves."

Harry held out his arms "I dare!"

The woman began to scowl as she pulled her wand out and yelled "Stupefy!" She was very shocked when absolutely nothing happened.

Harry smirked at her and crossed his arms "Now what can you do?" The woman looked at the six Aurors in the room and pointed at Harry and Hermione "I want these people arrested immediately."

The six Aurors approached with their wands out. Harry charged and began to throw kicks and punches at an astonishing rate. Between Harry and Hermione the six were knocked unconscious.

Harry looked at the members at large "As of now all magic in this building is null and void. You will not be able to cast a spell, use the floo, or even apparate away until I cast the counter spell. What is the ministry without it's magic?" You brought this on yourselves.

Harry's group apparated away and left the Ministry of Magic unable to figure out how to get out of their building. It would be two days before they could figure out how to leave and only because a muggle born Wizard went to the second floor window and lowered pieced together curtains to form a rope.

The ministry building could not be occupied until they excavated a stairs to reach the atrium, four months later. All the elevators and magical methods to travel or communicate took another three months to come up with ways to get around. It was eventually the muggle born who found muggle methods to do this by using normal elevators, intercom systems, and telephones.

It irritated many of the older witches and wizards to have to use such crude methods but because they refused to change buildings they were left with no other choice but to accept the muggle methods to accomplish anything.

Gringott's closed two weeks later and the financial hole left by this was felt almost immediately. People did not know how to invest their money so many were left spending old family money and getting no interest from it. Many old families went broke before they learned enough to invest wisely.

Again the muggleborn Witches and Wizards used the muggle banking system and most found themselves growing in wealth. There understanding of the muggle world made them more adaptable to the situation they found themselves in.

Magical Business soon had to close shop because they had no more capital to put into their businesses because no one could loan them money. The same problems plagued the continent as in Britain. The only countries not affected were those who had close relations and ties with the muggle world.

In the ensuing chaos for the next year, with the economy in shambles, half borns and muggle borns flocked to join Harry's new community on the new world. All of the European countries had a noticeable downturn in population. Anyone under the age of forty came seeking refuge and a new life with Harry.

Britain was hardest hit of all because only those over one hundred remained. This made the magical population doomed as magical's had very low birth rates after one hundred.

Harry had begun moving right after his confrontation with the Wizengmont and continued to help everyone settle in for the trip through the gate. It was the fifth month that Harry made his final move from Britain to _**Secundum Vita**_ _**A**_ (Latin: After life) was its official name.

Harry thought it sounded kind of silly and made up but as he looked around and saw Centaurs helping goblins and Humans, Veela's managing the new hospital, or a muggle girl hugging a dragon and talking to him, Secundum Vita did not seem silly at all, Therisson stood in front of him as he held her around her pregnant waist. Hermione stood on his right and Gabby on his left. Harry felt happy and at peace with himself and Secundum Vita seemed very appropriate as this was heaven to him.

_**AN: I have one more chapter to complete, it was written but I lost it to the electron gods (Better than saying my dog ate it!) should be about 2 days from now.**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**England – 10 years after the exodus**_.

Theadora Spinnet looked into the mirror to check her appearance before going to the funeral of her close friend. She viewed her graying hair that was pulled back into a bun. Her hair was still streaked with a few dark strands but as with the rest of her, her hair had seen better days.

For the last ten years she had seen her friends dwindle in numbers. At first it seemed natural until it was noticed that magical's were dying much earlier than had ever been recorded, The average age twenty years ago had been between 160 to 180 years of age, barring sickness or injury.

Within two years of Harry's departure the oldest magical was 132 years old. It was odd that older magicals began to die at an alarming rate. The Wizengmont conducted a census after the first year and found that 1,146 wizard's and witches were still in the population. The exodus had driven 22,389 magicals to the new world and most were the young and middle aged. The oldest had been 157 years and the youngest, Theadora, had been 92 years old back then.

Theadora walked out of her London flat and hailed a Taxi. She looked carefully at the taxi and frowned. She remembered a time when a muggle conveyance would have been beneath her. She was a witch after all and a mere flick of her wand and she could have been hundreds of miles away from anywhere in seconds.

Nowadays, so few magicals remained that she wasn't even looked down upon for having to lower herself to ride muggle style to her destination. She gave the driver the address and then sat back watching the scenery pass her by and she remembered as if it were yesterday.

It was the fourth year after the exodus of Harry Potter, the Ministry had conducted a new census and discovered only 432 magicals remained in England. It shocked those that remained because the oldest was now 127 and looked like they could die at any moment.

Then the news from the ICW had come. The magicals that remained on earth were dying at an alarming rate and their magical cores were growing smaller. The ICW had done surveys and the magical ley lines all around the world were growing less powerful with each year.

Then the breakthrough had come on the sixth year as statistical data had been evaluated and the six people that remained at the ICW had confirmed the magic on earth was dying. This had caused the cores of magicals to become smaller and they didn't live longer because their cores,

Theadora had been shocked to hear this but the 97 magicals that were left in Britain knew that they had just a few more years remaining. Without their magic they reverted back to muggle with all the ailments, including old age to deal with.

Without their magic they lived no longer than anyone else. The last four years had been watching all magicals die as their cores shrank and old age caught up to them. What bothered her most was when the scientist had returned from Potter's world and discovered why the magic was dying on earth. When the exodus occurred they took most magical creatures with them. The combined cores would exude excess magic and the earth would absorb it.

This transference of magic from the Earth provided a feedback loop to the magicals to strengthen their cores and build upon the generations to strengthen magic worldwide. This increased the excess magic to earth and strengthened the magic ley lines, which fed back to cause more magicals to be born with each succeeding generation.

It was a magical cycle of life that the magical people had took for granted and its' delicate balance had been blasted to smitherines. Harry Potter left and took the best parts with him because he was willing to accept all magical beings. He was willing to give up power and share it with all.

Theadora looked out the car window and saw a beautiful meadow pass her view. She remembered well the last words Harry Potter had said to the Wizengmont "You are selfish people and all you have done today was show everyone how their concerns have no voice in this body. I can't stand breathing the same putried air as you."

Two years ago Theadora realized that the magicals had become arrogant, complacent, and above all selfish. They surpressed other magical beings, snubbed their noses at the muggles, muggle borns, half bloods and anybody that they believe lesser than them. They who thought they were the elite of the species were charletons to the true power that was right before them and this had caused their downfall.

Theadora paid the cab driver and began the walk down the lane to the church and cemetery. A cemetery that six years ago had been charmed to hide it from non-magicals and the charm failed because there was not enough ambient magic to sustain it. This cemetery held a thousand generations of magicals, some of the best wizards and witches were laid to rest here.

When she arrived at the church six pallbearers and the deacon were all that had shown to lay Edward Jenkins to rest. His family had been in the magical community for over a thousand years and far longer than the Spinnet name had been.

She sat down slowly in a front pew and looked up at the deacon as a small ceremony was held to send him off. They lifted Edward Jenkins and carried him to the next to the last magical grave site that would ever be opened in England. Theadora thought to herself, so this is what arrogance looks like. Theadora let a small tear trickle down her face and realized how lonely and depressing arrogance felt.

She watched in fascination as they placed dirt over the top of his casket. She looked up at his simple grave marker as that is all he could afford. One of the last comments Edward had made was that he was not going to die because he could not afford it.

Theadora turned to begin the arduous task of marching back up the lane. As she rounded the first turn a group of people stood by a tree waiting for something. She looked at them and noticed a lone man with messy black hair stand with three beautiful women. They also had six children with them four girls and two boys.

She looked at the children oddly as they seemed to be a mixture of the women and the man's features as if he had sired them all. She did not know that the muggles had accepted polygamy into their society again. In fact she was sure they hadn't.

She looked more closely and saw another man and a woman with two children behind the first group. She looked closely at the young lady and she was immediately reminded of her granddaughter. A granddaughter she had not seen in ten years.

Theadora stopped when she was twenty feet from them and noticed that their clothes were not normal at all. In fact they looked exactly like those people dresses from Secundum Vita. Then it really hit her, they were from Secundum Vita, but why?"

The first man she saw stepped forward "I don'tknow if you remember me Mrs. Spinnet…"

Theadors recognized him as soon as he began talking "Lord Potter I don't think anyone who has met you can ever forget you. You have one of those types of auras around you."

Harry blushed as she said that "I suppose you are here to gloat?" Harry looked very embarrassed when she stated that.

He looked down at the ground and dug his toes in and then looked into her eyes "I did not come to gloat, it is a waste of energy and serves no other purpose than to make yourself feel good at another's expense." He said sincerely.

Theadora then stepped up to him "Good, then it makes it easier to tell you that we were wrong, we were arrogant and we should have listened to you. This is the reason you had to leave and make it better, I don't blame you for what you did."

Harry slide his hand over the top of hers "Thank you for saying so but it is still not the reason I am here. There is some people who miss you and they have children who want to meet their great-grand mother."

The second couple came forward and the female stated "Hello Grandmother."

Theadora looked at her closely and then hugged her "Alicia, I can't believe you came to see me. I am so glad you did." Theadora said with watery eyes.

Alicia held her grandmother away from her "You look like shite!"

The little girl beside her "Mum, language please or otherwise Chelsea will start saying it."

Alicia ran her hand over the girls head "Megan that is a special greeting my grandmother and I had to show how happy we were to see each other."

The smaller girl then spoke up "Mother how can calling another excrement be considered a proper greeting?" This caused everyone to laugh.

Alicia then looked at her husband "Malvek this is my Grandmother, Grandmother this is my husband Malvek and our two daughters Megan who is seven and Chelsea who is five.

Theadora looked at him and then smiled at Malvek "You must be a special man to have captured my granddaughter's heart." She hugged him. She looked down at the girls and smiled as she saw the older girl with Alicia's mums eyes "You are very beautiful just like your mum."

Megan smiled and grabbed her hand "We have wanted to meet you for a long time. I have read about Earth's history. I have so many questions to ask you."

Chelsea stepped forward "I feel the same except I don't think you look like shite."

The group surrounded her and began laughing as the little girl said this and then blushed.

Theadora laughed and it had been a long time since she had done that. Lord Potter stepped forward "Ma'am I am sorry we didn't come sooner but it took us a long time to figure out how to help the magicals of earth. At first we feared that it was a virus of some kind and we had to keep a quaritine."

One of the women with Harry stepped forward, his first wife if she remembered correctly, "We then found the reason and then it took us a few years to develop a cure for your core growing smaller."

Harry smiled "If you want we can take you with us and then use the treatment to set things right."

Theadora looked concerned "If I have to remain on earth then I don't want this. There is nothing here for me except hallow memories and many dead friends."

Harry answered "We would gladly bring you to Secundum Vita and help you get established. It is part of the treatment after all. So you will come?"

"Secundum Vita is latin for the after life, is it not?" Theadora asked "It seems fitting for me to move on from one life to the next."

.

**Two weeks later on Secundum Vita **–

Theadora woke up and smiled. She had received her final treatment and breathed in deeply feeling vibrant and alive. She got up and looked into the mirror. She noticed that all of the gray was gone and her skin was fresh looking and had a warm glow about it. Her eyes were the clear blue they had been in her youth. She looked like she had almost eighty years ago.

She stepped out of the treatment room and found her new family and friends waiting for her. She let a big smile out as she hugged her granddaughters . "You two look like shite." She said happily to them.

Megan rolled her eyes "Grandmum, your language!" The room began to laugh when Chelsea looked up and grinned "I think you look like shite too."

**The End -**


End file.
